The Last Vanteera
by Tinkering
Summary: Harry Potter feels he has completed his magical training and expresses a wish to his mentor to delve into the Dark Arts.However on his first attempt to prove himself something goes horribly wrong.Betrayed by all he trusts,Harry finds himself with the enem
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _

Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little.

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: ****Betrayed and Betrayer**  
_****_

_**Prologue**_ By Tinkering

"Albus I don't need protecting anymore. I think I'm ready. I've been training for two years with Professors Lupin, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape and Sirius on the side. I don't think I need anymore help, unless you're finally ready to let me delve into the Dark Arts." Harry raised one eyebrow and looked across the Headmaster's desk at him from the cushy armchair that had been conjured. Professor Dumbledore sighed, eyes serious.

"Harry, you know I'm not ready to do that. But I still don't think you are ready. You need more time… to harden yourself for the possibility of killing. The only Dark spell I ever want you to use, Harry, is Avada Kedavra. Once." He stood and walked around the table slowly. "Dark magic consumes. Look what happened to Tom! I don't want that to happen to you. Instead of spiting the world for your hardships as he did, I want you to conquer…"

"And I will! I'm ready. I've had enough of talking about it. I can _do_ it!" Harry said forcefully.

"I'm sure you think you can. You're seventeen and you want to help this world. It is your own now. But…"

Harry leaned forward, green eyes flashing before he stood, calm on the outside, angry on the inside, making his voice come out clipped.

"The Death Eaters are already nearby. You know they are surrounding the school. All his little scouts and spies and the students he has on the inside seriously put us at a disadvantage … along with the _oh-so-helpful_ Ministry, who are _still_ ignoring him. More people are dying every week. Not every day yet, thank Merlin, but you know things will only get worse. You know they are here Albus." He softened his tone. "Let me go out. I won't let you down. I promise I'm ready."

"You are right. They are here." The Headmaster replied heavily, eyes less the usual twinkle now and filled with sorrow. "Do you really think you can handle any hardship Voldemort could throw at you?" At Harry's nod he sighed again. "Next week, I will give you five Aurors in the Order. Five which you can use to go to where I believe there is a base of Death Eater spies near the school. This is a test Harry and more dangerous than your fourth year experience. This is real. If you handle this well…I may consider speeding up the time I feel is right for you to face Tom. The rules though are, of course, no Dark magic," Harry nodded swiftly and stood, a small smile on his face. "And you may not use your true form."

"But…"

"It is a secret. A _very_ useful, _very_ powerful weapon. You won't waste it on Death Eater spies. Suppose the Ministry couldn't collect all the Death Eaters? Or they themselves found out what you are? No. You definitely can't use that. If you still wish to do this little mission … be ready in a week."

* * *

Harry was dressed in his specially customized battle robes, fidgeting with his wand holsters and his main wand and spare. He wasn't really nervous, he was more hyped. He wanted Voldemort to show up. He was excited at the idea he could finish this now all at once. And if Voldemort showed up Dumbledore couldn't fault him using his true form as it would come down to a very real final battle and he would have to use whatever means necessary.

His true form was a creature known as a Vanteera.

A Vanteera was a very rare magical creature and, as far as he knew, he was the very last of his kind. They have sleek smooth wings, his very own were the darkest of blacks. They are strong, powerful and sexual creatures. They have the grace and movements of a cat, unfortunately that included the purr, and they could only have one mate in their lifetime.

The natural form of a Vanteera is mostly a human body, but filled with an inhuman beauty and charm. The only real noticeable difference were the wings, but they could be retracted so that there didn't appear to be anything else different. Also, when one was feeling especially emotional, be that anger, sorrow, love, fear or hate, razor sharp claws grew from the tips of their fingers … and their wings, if hidden, came back out again.

They had the heightened senses of a cat or a werewolf, the wings of an angel, the strength of a vampire, the grace and lifeline of an elf, the sexual nature of an incubus, and finally the beauty of a veela.

From what he had discovered through trial and error since he found out what he was, he saw that he had quick healing, rather like a werewolf; he could see the colors and symbols surrounding witches and wizards which pointed to their level and talents. His eyesight was exceptional in the dark, his tears appeared to heal and he had control over two rare types of magic: Elemental and Shadow.

Of course, he also had weaknesses. He had developed a strange allergy to salt … and artificial lighting, if you will. He was fine with the sun, with the moon, with flames, candles, torches … everything _but_ artificial lighting. Should he find himself in a situation where he couldn't avoid said lighting … it hurt like _hell_. But as Voldemort was anti-muggle he didn't expect the man to come hunt him down with a flashlight.

His form was powerful and it was an edge, even with his weaknesses. If worse came to worse he could use his form…but he didn't really expect Voldemort to be there did he? Harry fiddled with his robes again. If with luck, he was, Harry would use his form and the three only Dark Arts curses he knew with all his will behind them. So Voldemort hadn't attacked in the last two years. Nothing besides a few burnt buildings, a hundred dead wizards and muggles and a few scare raids. He knew the man was bidding his time, building, waiting. He would be ready.

He wasn't being vain or arrogant with this, he knew that there was a very slim chance that he would actually manage to defeat Voldemort. He was powerful, yes, of that there was no doubt, and he was well versed in dueling and curses … but he lacked on the raw knowledge. Think of all the time Voldemort had on him in studying magic. What he actually hoped to acquire from this, was an agreement from Dumbledore that sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. He needed to learn the Dark Arts.

* * *

"...about five meters into the forest, past Aragog's lair." Albus turned his eyes to Harry. "You don't have to do this. The Aurors can go in alone."

"I'm not going to leave Voldemort free to spy on us any longer." Harry stood proudly, lifting his chin. He would not let Albus treat him like a little child in front of these people he was leading. He looked around at the five Aurors he had with him and spoke to them curtly. "Are you ready to go then?"

A couple gave the Headmaster looks before turning back to Harry and nodding. He didn't know any of this group, as Tonks and Shacklebolt were off on missions. He simply had to trust in them as Order members…as they depended on him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus had walked with them down to the main entrance doors of the school and as he showed them out of the door of the lobby with a sad smile he looked to Harry once more. "Learn from your experiences Harry. Every hardship is simply something to be overcome and all will make you stronger for the battle against Voldemort."

Harry gave a wry smile. "You think I'm going to fail. But I'm not Professor. I'm going to flush out every spy he has at this base in the forest and then…then we'll see about Voldemort."

Albus gave a small smile and shut the doors slowly, leaving Harry to face his group of companions.

"Well. Let's go then."

* * *

Harry was biting his lip nervously now as they walked forward into the gloomy cluster of trees in the Forbidden Forest. They'd passed Aragog's lair half hour ago, surely they should be there by now? He resisted going for his wand, even though he felt exposed just creeping along, even if it was dark. He wished he could transform…he'd feel so much better in the dark then.

He wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing right now? They were together, spending summer with the Weasleys, so he assumed they were either at the Burrow or Grimmuald Place. He hoped the latter. They'd be more protected there and if necessary there was room for Hermione's family too if worse came to worse and Voldemort attacked…Harry shook his head slightly. No, not going to think like that. He'd…he'd try his hardest to have this war finished before one more person he cared about got killed.

A frown grew on his face that the five Aurors keeping an eye on him wondered about as they trekked on. They didn't like this idea of Albus' but he assured them it would work. It would make Potter understand and help them win this war. So they followed their orders. But still, the boy already seemed so burdened…they looked away from him and kept walking.

Meanwhile what Harry was thinking about was Cedric. Cedric Diggory, a boy he'd known in his fourth year. He'd been killed, but through someone else technically, by Voldemort. And at a time when he and Harry were, not exactly boyfriends, but experimenting liberally even if Harry hadn't wanted to sleep with him yet. They could still have become more! If not for the bloody Triwizard Tournament and Crouch and Wormtail and _Voldemort_…his face hardened in determination. _No_. No one else was dying.

"I think we're almost there." The Auror close to Harry said quietly, making him freeze and look towards the man. "Through the trees up ahead." The man said pointing. Harry stepped inaudibly closer and peeked through the trees. Yes, there it was. A clearing where he could see barely a few black tents, just barely outlined in magic. If he was in his form he'd see them clearly but he still could see the barest trace of magic in the air.

"We're here." Harry paused and pulled out his original wand. "This is a stealth mission. We go in and capture. Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus and Incarcerous only. There only…three tents I can see." Harry said peeking back into the clearing. "Six of us. So two to each." He gestured to the man closest to him. "I guess you're with me. Let's go."

He crept towards the nearest tent the man with him following as silently as he though not as gracefully and then pointed his wand at the tent and whispered.

"_Incendio_." Harry watched as the small patch of the tent started to burn and then he heard a noise of surprise from inside. Someone muttered something and the flames disappeared before he heard clumsy footsteps of someone making their way out. He took a step back with his companion and pointed his wand at the tent again.

"Nott? What the hell…" The medium height, pock-faced man Harry knew as Avery froze in the opening of his tent on his knees. Harry sneered down.

"Hello. _Stupefy_." A tiny smirk curled up his lips as the man froze in his position. Harry backed it up with an incarceration spell and levitated the man outside and to where the Aurors would meet back. Harry glanced at the man he was with and then looked to the tent before flicking his eyes back.

The man nodded and got down on his knees to crawl in while Harry kept an eye around. He other two tents had been infiltrated instead of flushed out and his smirk widened watching a few more criminals float off. He had just walked off to the other side of the clearing when he heard a noise. Nothing to the normal ears. Something to his. If his form had taught him anything it was that just a noise wasn't _just_ a noise as something makes it.

He totally forgot about the men he had left behind him as he stepped forward slowly, cautious and soundlessly. There was another clearing…another spy camp so close? Harry pushed his confused thoughts to the back of his mind as he stalked forward.

"Hello Harry." A shiver ran down his spine and he whirled suddenly, wand pointed out in front of him. He wouldn't really…really _be_ here? "To your left."

He never even stopped to think he might be showing his back to where he really was but he turned as directed and then hissed painfully as he came face to face with Voldemort. Harry squinted his eyes shut, biting his lip against the pain in his scar but keeping his wand unwavering. The _thing_, in front of him was dangerous. Had to be destroyed. He couldn't let a little pain stop him.

"_You_." Harry rasped.

The man smirked coldly. Well if you could call him a man still. _It_, more likely, was dressed in flowing black robes which was really creepy with the pale white skin and that flat face with the dull red eyes. He should have named himself Lord Dementor, Harry thought with a shiver.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me."

"I'm not." Harry sneered weakly. "I knew you'd come. You're like…roaches. Kill one and another comes along. Only you're the same roach over and over again."

"Actually Mr. Potter," Voldemort said silky slow. "I couldn't resist the lure of _you_. My spies have been around your school as you very well know." He gave a soft laugh. "And I knew about this little mission. The Ministry may keep the small fries you got if it'll make you feel good. But no, I came for you."

"Somehow this is not how I pictured our big showdown but if this is to be it…" Harry started steeping back slowly until the pain in his scar was fading. "So be it."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed on him. "Do you think I'm here to kill you?"

Harry snorted. "Why else would you be here? You came to visit me and check up on my health? Make sure I'm not being ill-treated at the castle or something out of the need to have it as only you killing me?"

There was a pause for a few moments that Harry honestly didn't understand before the Dark Lord snorted softly. "If I'd wanted to kill you Potter you'd already be _dead_. I don't suppose…if you'd relax a little you'd notice I'm not holding a wand?"

"I know you know wandless magic." Harry sneered back.

"As do you. So you don't need the wand do you?"

"I'll keep it thanks."

The thing sighed and the red eyes pierced into him. "Do you know why I killed your parents? You think because of the prophecy yes? But no. They were a threat. I like threats on my side or eliminated. And you're parents were…much too much under the Headmaster's thrall." Voldemort finished mockingly.

"I am not getting where this is going." Harry snapped back, lifting his wand to point at the Dark Lord's head. "And frankly, I don't care. What's done is done. But to finish the prophecy and protect the wizarding world I'll try to kill you."

"Try is right. I doubt you could." The man snorted again. "But where this is going Harry…I don't think you're under _Albus_' control. You do call him Albus hm? Like a dear friend should. You like being your own person though don't you. Bow to no one." Harry found himself blinking dazedly at the soothing tones before he shook his head.

"What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

"I'm trying to make you see," Voldemort put his hands into the cuffs of the respective-opposite robe sleeve. "That if you keep doing whatever he wants you to like a good little dog you'll become what your parents were and you'll die just like them."

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "Okay. Okay, this is getting stupid now. Firstly, stop talking about my parents like you knew a shit about them. And second! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to tell me to…join you or some crap like that!" Harry laughed again.

"No. Just trying to tell you to get away on your own before it's too late." Thin shoulders shrugged lightly. "It's what I did. If I'd wanted to go _follow_ someone else I'd have joined Grindelwald. But no, I, myself was not a follower. I was my own person. And the esteemed Headmaster, then Transfiguration teacher, saw my power and decided he would try to mould me as he thought he should. Hardships will make you stronger, he said, when I told him about my life at the orphanage. When I asked for protection he told me _not to_ _run away_. When I came back to the school starved and beaten he'd bloody..." Voldemort took a breath and lowered his voice again. "Twinkle at me. And tell me how glad he was to see me again. Does he do that to you too?"

Harry bristled. "You don't know what you're talking about! Shut up! Just because you couldn't bloody handle what the world threw at you doesn't mean you can blame it on the Headmaster! I've been through hard times myself and I'm not a megalomaniac like you!"

"Humans are like twigs Harry. Bend, bend, bend, crack." Voldemort finished in a whisper. "How much do you think _you_ can take?"

"Shut up! _Stupefy_! _Incarcerous_!" Voldemort side-stepped and brushed off the spells that rushed towards him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I lived it Harry!" The Dark Lord spat. "I lived the life of that twig. Bending under Albus' will. And his stupid hardships. And his fucking tests!" The dark-cloaked figure glided forward. "Don't be naïve. This, sending you here, knowing I might come was one of his tests. Do you think he's so stupid he didn't suspect about Quirrell? He was so calm about your fourth year because of what? Because it was a test! He expected you to _triumph over your hardship_." Voldemort sneered. "He's using you. Using you like a handy little tool just like he wanted to use me. And like me he likes his threats eliminated. You know what I think…" Harry gritted his teeth against the sharp pain in his scar as Voldemort leaned into his ear. "I think the prophecy is a fake. He got me to play into his hand by killing your parents, got to make up some prophecy child and 'lo and behold, you grow up strong, you're suddenly _found_ and _informed of your destiny_ and I'm apparently to be killed."

"You're nutty." Harry growled through his teeth before turning his wand right into the man's face. "_Incendio_!"

Wandlessly, Voldemort cast 'protego' and sneered coming to stand in front of him. "Think about it Potter. Maybe you'd see the way things happened to you were a bit too convenient for him. Once you get over the fatherly love stage, you'll see him for what he is. Nothing but a manipulative old bastard!"

Harry snarled soundlessly. He could do this. He could! "Avada Keda…" He noticed Voldemort's eyes widening as he finished the first part of the spell but kept chanting on the hope he'd catch the man off-guard. What he didn't expect was a spell to hit him in the back and he arched forward with a cry of pain before collapsing into the Dark Lord's arms.

The Dark Lord blinked at the Auror whose wand was still pointing at the spot Harry had been standing before he Apparated away.

* * *

AN: Alllllll by my self. I wrote all this all by myself! And there's a part two! It goes for like 6000 words! AndI wrote them all in like...one or two days!#grins proudly#

Hmm, is there anything Becca wants me to say? She says her hair looks like a rat's nest and she smokes lots of pot? Or something that rhymes with that. #smirks# She also said earlier, umm, something about something or the other...shrugs deciding it can't be that important

Okay! So read, enjoy, review!


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _

Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little.

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: ****Betrayed and Betrayer**  
_**Prologue Part 2**_ By tinkering

Harry woke with a pained moan to find himself sprawled on his stomach on a bed, half dressed and with smelly stuff all over his back, which he immediately identified as healing salve. He turned his head to the other side on the pillow to face more of the room he was in, wondering where the hell he was. It wasn't the Hospital Wing that was for sure. It was a bedroom. It was elegant, lavish even, by his standards. He tried to push himself onto his hands and knees but the slightest use of his arms sent bolts of pain right to the middle of his back. He flopped his head onto the pillow again. Now where the hell was he?

He'd been…at school. Staying to train for the summer. He squeezed his eyes shut. No, that was too far back. He'd been…practising his form? Was that why his back hurt? His wings did twinge a bit to come out. But this wasn't a twinge, this was bloody painful! No…he'd been…what? He growled into the pillow and lifted his head before smacking it back down against the pillow. Now bloody hell why couldn't he remember?

Then he heard a nearby door open.

"Heh…" Harry swallowed. Okay, and now was not the time to realise he was parched. He cleared his raspy throat weakly. "Hel-lo…?"

Then there was the soft and wet thwack of a hot water-soaked towel smacking down across his back and he groaned softly, forgetting what he was going to ask for a minute.

It felt so good. A low rumble wanted to start in his chest and he felt a tingling between his shoulder blades before snapping back to himself, giving a sudden roll of his shoulders. He wouldn't give away his secret until he knew who the hell he was with.

"Who…are you?" Harry pushed an arm under himself with a wince as a hand came down and started to, using the towel, swipe away the salve on his back slowly. He'd got himself onto his side when he spotted black robes. The black robes of a Death Eater to be precise, except for the elaborate lining…

"Fuck," Harry whispered under his breath, then let out a short yelp as he fell onto his back.

"Yes, I can see how you always manage to get yourself into scrapes. Not very careful are you." Voldemort replied wryly, pushing up the sleeves of his robes slightly. He sighed deeply and grabbed Harry's farthest arm, pulling it back towards him and rolling Harry over unceremoniously.

"Argh…" Harry lifted his head violently and it dropped back down on a side. "What are you doing to me?"

"Helping you, for what reason I don't know. You stupid, idiotic, naïve little…"

"Helping me? You were bloody ripping my arm off…" Harry started to shout.

"I had to turn you over. Unless you'd rather go back to lying on your injured back."

"…and you're probably the reason my back is hurting in the first place!" Harry finished ignoring Voldemort's comment.

"Ah, but unfortunately I can't take credit for that. I could as the one responsible isn't here and with me in the role of bad guy and all it'd be expected, but no. It was not I." He smirked acidly. "It was however…" Harry let out another soft involuntary moan as the wet towel, reheated, smacked down against his back again. "One of the Aurors with you. And for once, they didn't work for me." He heard, vaguely due to the haze of enjoyment, a snort.

"Ahh," He let out a breathy sigh and arched towards the towel as it started to sweep away before the words registered. One of his Aurors, Albus' Aurors, had been the one to hit him with whatever had him in pain now. "What?" Harry whispered, hitting back down against the bed.

"You heard me." He could hear the smirk in the man's tone. "You know, white Auror robes, Department crest, Ministry seal and all that other crap on it. Well, it was a guy wearing that." Voldemort leaned down to Harry's ear and hissed. "And he wasn't mine."

"_No_." Harry whispered again in shocked horror. That couldn't be true! Unless, that Auror was actually Ministry-loyal more so than to Albus. But even then, why would he try to strike the Boy-Who-Lived down! "What…what'd he use on me?"

"Acer spell I believe. A Dark but not _considered_ Dark, it's _called_ a Light spell for Auror use. So don't worry about having renegades inside the Ministry, though that couldn't make them any worse than they already are. No, no. He did that to you on purpose Harry. For a reason." The towel was taken away and Harry heard it splash gently into a bowl before a soft 'pop' informed him a house-elf had been and left with the bowl. "Bruises are all gone now and it should heal on it's own. I'd ask a Healer in but with me being who I am…"

"Hell," Harry whispered. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took calming breaths. Okay, okay this situation was not as freaky as it seemed. So he was lying injured on a bed half-dressed with the Dark Lord playing fucking Florence Nightingale to his injured soldier while they chatted about renegades inside the Ministry trying to kill the Boy-Who-Lived…yes everything was just fine.

"Okay so when can I go again?"

"Go?" The Dark Lord sounded surprised. "Go where?"

"Umm, back to Hogwarts? Err, I appreciate the care and all but…_don't you see how fucking weird this is_? I'm your enemy! I'm supposed to be back at home base plotting how to kill you? Not here talking with you about," Harry grunted pushing himself onto his side again, balanced carefully. "Talking about supposed people trying to hurt me. I mean, how do I even know you're telling the truth and it wasn't one of _your_ lackeys that shot me!"

Harry looked at the ghost white once-a-man before him as he rubbed his temples with two fingers. Voldemort let out a deep sigh before lifted his eyes and letting his red gaze pierce Harry's.

"I am not your enemy. I am not responsible for whoever hurt you. I am not trying to kill you, if I was…you wouldn't have woke up would you and I probably in fact saved your worthless life." Voldemort finished with a hiss, eyes narrowed.

Harry bristled back at the tone and sat up sharply, ignoring his pain. "Yeah fucking right. Who was it in that graveyard a few years ago screaming 'don't kill him he's mine' and throwing Avada's about like people breathe air?"

"I have different goals now." Voldemort stood pulling his sleeves down roughly before turning a glare on Harry. ""Why can't you be grateful for me helping you. I'm keeping you safe and well cared for!"

"Be grateful?" Harry whispered incredulously. "Be grateful?" He said louder. "Are you fucking kidding me? You claim Albus is manipulating me into these situations. Albus wouldn't be able to do this supposedly, if it weren't for you killing my parents! So as if any of what you are saying was true, It'd still be your fault!"

"I thought you were saying earlier what's past is past?" Voldemort sneered. "Change of heart? Need someone to blame it on since you can't believe _Albus Dumbledore_ is not as great as you think he is? I told you why I killed your parents. I'd say I'm sorry but honestly it was just business. I can however sympathize with the position it has put you in with Dumbledore because as I told you before I once was there. He's turned you into his weapon! He's trying to make you a pawn…!"

"You think I don't know that!" Harry screamed back. "I KNOW he's not a saint! I know he thinks the ends justify the means! I KNOW I WON'T ALWAYS LIKE THE CHOICES HE MAKES! But he's done his best by me always!" Harry pushed himself up shakily. "He put me with the muggles to keep me safe. He didn't tell them to ill-treat me. And if, perhaps he did know about most of the things that went on in the school, it _did_ make me stronger! He'd never hurt me! He never will!"

"So you are really that naïve." Voldemort hissed quietly. "Do you think he'll stop? Do you think there's a line for him?"

"Of course there is! It's not like he's bloody trying to brainwash me to defeating you! I know that's what he wants me to do…and I'm willing to DO it!" Harry said glaring, as he stood before the Dark Lord. It was a strange time to realise he'd got taller if he could stand up to the man's shoulders. Hell, standing next to this _man_ made him look healthy. He was so white…pale white, and _thin_. "You're a monster."

Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed and he straightened regally before inclining his head slightly to Harry. "No more so than your beloved Headmaster."

"He's nothing like you! He does what he does for the _good_ of the wizarding world!" Harry said his face twisted in anger.

"It's good for the wizarding world to create bitter people like me…"

"Your choices were your own. You chose…to be this." Harry sneered waving a hand up and down the body before him.

"But you don't know who started me along this path do you? Has he…? No probably not. If there's one thing about Dumbledore he won't make the same mistake again." Voldemort rubbed a long finger over his mouth thoughtfully. "I wonder what was the point of sending you out to be captured by me? Test of your belief in him? He couldn't have really thought you'd beat me. And I'm sure he knew I would be coming…"

"Shut up." Harry said weakly, swaying before sitting suddenly back on the bed. He was tired. His back felt slightly better but he honestly was feeling weak. He needed to sleep some more. "I don't want to hear anymore of your twisted ideas."

"My truths Harry. Not my twisted _ideas_." Voldemort stepped forward and leaned over until his face was before Harry's. "Do you want to see? You could. I would explain everything. I _would _like you to join me, I don't want to have to kill such raw talent too…but at the very least…You can see the truth!"

Harry was leaning back weakly, about to topple over really, when the two pale, spider like hands of the Dark Lord came up to his face and held his head steadily, pulling his body upright before holding. He suddenly had a splitting headache looking right into Voldemort's eyes.

"Open our link. Do a Legilimens spell. Which ever." The red eyes inches from his narrowed. "Go on. Or are you afraid of the truth? When it's offered so freely before you it's not so easy to deny is it?"

"It's a lie." Harry shut his eyes and tried to pull his head back, but it wasn't moving. "You've probably made memories!" He cried out abruptly and clutched at the hands holding him still as his Occlumency shields were battered from the other end of the link.

"All. I'll show you every single memory of what he did to me. Then you can tell me if I've made it up." Was the reply in a low hiss and then Harry screamed as his mind was ripped open.

_

* * *

Third year was when he began to catch Professor Dumbledore's eye. Headmaster Dippet was so pleased that young Mister Riddle, the boy he'd been so worried about would finally have the support he'd need in Dumbledore. He'd be taken care of as his apprentice. Maybe he could even offer Tom a home, as he'd been unable to open the school to the boy during the summer. Professor Dumbledore had been so very eager to have someone to mould…__

* * *

The summer before fourth year had been his first plea to his Master. The orphanage was really bad. It was split into gangs. And as he was away almost the whole year he was with no one. When he went back he was 'fresh meat'. He begged for shelter once more, if not the school then with the Professor. But no…he said not that summer…not that summer.__

* * *

He was long and gangly and all growing boy but he was becoming…attractive. He didn't want this year's Christmas present to be going back to the orphanage again. He was sure, so sure that Master Dumbledore would allow him to his house for just these two weeks._

"_I'm sure Tom it's not as bad as you think." The Professor said as Tom wrote out spell essays for him. "When things get hard Tom, I want you to pause and think about your goals in life. And if you believe that they will be easier to achieve or harder depending on what you go through."_

"_But Sir," Tom put down his quill. "Please I, I'm…**physically**, afraid for myself." Tom flushed. _

"_Do not be afraid. You will always have people who care about you and a home to come back to no matter what happens." And he continued with his work._

_He was quite handy at Charms too but unfortunately his master was better. He was now in the Hospital Wing, being fed on potions, bruises and cuts being healed._

"_Tom," Professor Dumbledore looked down sadly on him._

"_It makes my goals easier Sir…much easier." Tom whispered back hoarsely._

"_I'm sorry this had to happen to you, my boy, but as I told you…your hardships will make you stronger…"_

_

* * *

He was fifteen and returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He'd become much better at glamours now, if he focused really hard his master couldn't see through them any more. And his potions were above average even if he'd never be a master. He bit his lip as a sharp pain raced up his spine and groaned under his breath as the pain blossomed to life again at the base. He shifted inconspicuously in the carriage with his Slytherin classmates and reached into his robes for a pain potion. It hadn't really hurt until after, but the fact it had happened was enough. Purging the wizarding world of defiling, blood-polluting, deviant muggleborn spawn and the even worse muggles would be so much easier for him to do now. He would never feel bad for killing those wastes-of-space.__

* * *

The Christmas of fifth year he decided to ask once more for a stay with Dumbledore in the summer. He could…tolerate the attentions he got at the all-boy orphanage now but that didn't mean he wanted it and if he could escape it he'd certainly try! So he'd never forget the man finally saying yes. His master was rescuing him, saving him from those horrible, horrible muggles! He'd almost wept with happiness throwing himself on Dumbledore._

"_Thank you! Oh Merlin thank you!"_

_It seemed his master always brushed off thanks. The man's wide blue eyes twinkled happily at him. "Of course Tom will we'll be working this summer. You do know about what's happening with Grindelwald…Sometimes Headmaster Dippet keeps the children too protected…"_

"_Yes Sir I know. My whole House does." He finished with a whisper. "He's targeting Slytherin graduates to recruit."_

_He knew Master Dumbledore was stronger than Headmaster Dippet. And it always showed when he was angry. He looked away from the flint hard eyes._

"_Well we won't let him do that to the Slytherin House will we Tom? I think, perhaps you are ready to learn…more than Hogwarts can offer. Have you ever heard of the Dark Arts?"_

"_I'm very proud of you Tom. Very proud." Professor Dumbledore beamed at him from across his desk. "You're going leaps and bounds in your lessons."_

_Guilt ate inside Tom. I'm sorry Sir. Sorry I have to use what you taught me to do this but…_

"_Everything you told me was true Sir. The Arts are addictive. I've been reading ahead."_

_The blue eyes twinkled at him. "I know Tom. But I'm glad. You will be a force to be reckon with. With me and you as my apprentice, Grindelwald won't know what hit him."_

_Master, so sorry. I won't be with you fighting him. Just need more magic, more power. And then all the muggles will be gone. You can defeat Grindelwald alone. And I'll deal with the muggles. We'll be the saviours of the wizarding world. Even if I die…I'm sure I can get my diary to you before then. You'll help bring me back. You'll help me._

* * *

"_Tom I can't condone this." The blue eyes looking at him were sad, and something he'd never seen before in his master's eyes looking at him. Disappointed._

"_Master! They raped me! THEY RAPED ME!" Tom screamed. "They are trash! Disgusting, vile…!"_

"_Tom!" Dumbledore said sternly cutting him short._

"_No! No, I thought you'd be with me! This way we can purify the wizarding world forever. You like Slytherin House. You gave Salazar a second chance that others never have. Don't you agree with his views? Muggles…just aren't…right! They are monsters." Tom whispered. "And just as you must defeat Grindelwald I must defeat them! Even if you don't help me…actually help me do it. Take my diary! If I die you can revive me…it's my some of my very essence, soul. It will never be over until they are destroyed. Never. Grindelwald is only a part of the problem. Muggleborns…mudbloods." Tom sneered. "And the Dark Arts will protect me."_

"_I can't…I will take your diary."_

"_Before I die it will come to you." Tom smiled suddenly. "I knew you'd help me. You taught me everything I know…I knew you'd help…I can't…can't have them, dirty…touching me again…"_

_

* * *

He decided to leave Hogwarts with a bang. Grindelwald had been defeated just a month before by Professor Dumbledore. Who was now Headmaster. And he was glad but he had his wok to do now. It was time for him to do his part. Lord Voldemort would come to life on the Hogwarts grounds on graduation evening. He had **followers** even. He met all his followers outside with him that evening and met his teacher, his mentor, his master._

"_Tom," Professor Dumbledore looked round at the group of Slytherins before his eyes came back to him._

"_I'm going out. I start tonight on our mission…"_

"_Our mission?" Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "Tom be serious. I trained you to help against Grindelwald. And you didn't. It's over."_

"_No! It isn't over. It'll never be over until those muggles are all dead!"_

"_I'm sorry Tom for what they did to you. But come now. It was just something to be overcome and you did that admirably. You'll always be a strong boy. A great man. You don't need revenge..."_

"_You don't understand!" Tom screamed. "I thought you understood!" Tom lifted his wand and brought it slashing down making a circle of fire around him, his people and Professor Dumbledore. "You…were everything to me! Why don't you help me!"_

"_Tom, I'm just your crutch. You need to walk alone again. But you can't do…what you propose to, to the muggles."_

"_Muggle lover." Tom whispered. "You forgive them."_

"_I do. As you should." The professor brought down his arm vanishing the fire. "Maybe you need to visit St. Mungo's…maybe teaching you the Dark Arts weren't a good idea."_

"_No," Tom stepped back. "I thought I could depend on you. But you're as bad as the muggles! The wizarding world itself will come to nothing with you leading it's children. Leading it." Tom sneered knowing very well how much support Dumbledore had from the people now having vanquished their horror. "We go. **Morsmordre**!"_

_Lord Voldemort was born. And Tom Riddle Disapparated._

* * *

There was a quick rush of more memories, feelings but the pain eased up and they began to close off until he was swaying gently, Voldemort moving away from him and then he groaned and fainted back onto the bed.

* * *

Harry bent his knees, leaning weakly on the windowsill and trying his hardest to push up the window. His knees were shaking but he got the window pushed up bit by bit. Flashes of memories and feelings overwhelmed him occasionally but he wasn't going to let it stop him. Voldemort would be back. He'd want to feed more lies into him. Weaken him. 

He grunted as he finally got the window opened fully and looked down at himself. From the dueling robes all that was left were the form-fitting pants that had been under them and he really didn't have time to go find clothes. Or his wands, he thought sadly. He'd…he'd have to leave without them both, holsters and all. But he had his wandless magic and…his form. The way he was going to escape. He didn't know if he was strong enough but he'd better be…or he was about to be splat, he thought looking out the window.

Harry figured he was up about three stories, a mansion obviously. Malfoys? He honestly didn't know and didn't care. Harry kneeled in front of the window and hunched over biting into his hand. He could do this…he wanted to sleep but no…no. He focused his magic and groaned in pain at the sheer will he was using before there was a quick pain and a soft 'fwit' sound. He rolled his shoulders and looked out over the darkened grounds he was on as he waited for the feathers to grow out on the appendages. They took a few minutes.

Hogwarts was north. North was towards the north star. And it was a full moon tonight. But he'd be safe with darkness helping him. He felt the tickle of his feathers forming and flapped them weakly. They were wet and he couldn't fly with them wet. Then there was no choice about whether he'd be splat or not. He'd most certainly be. Hogwarts. Wait, was he planning to go back to Hogwarts after what he'd been shown? But there was no where else to go. And, okay Dumbledore made some mistakes. But it was still Tom's choice to do what he did. And he'd obviously lost himself in the Dark Arts his seventh year. He seemed much saner now though. Sane or insane though, he still believed in his point of view that Professor Dumbledore was the bad guy.

He rubbed his hands over his face slowly. He was putting himself in danger by doing this. He wasn't at full strength. He felt tired. He could crash before he made it to Hogwarts. But he couldn't stay here. His head shot up as he heard footsteps heading back to him and used the sill to help himself scramble to his feet. He hugged his wings to himself and crouched on the window sill looking over his shoulder. He wasn't ready yet! His feathers were out but…not dry…

The door opened and Voldemort stepped in magically balancing a tray that from over the room he could tell smelled wonderful.

"I've brought you some…" Then the Dark Lord paused and looked in frank surprise at…creature on the windowsill. It was…exquisite. Voldemort shook his head dazedly. No…Potter wasn't a veela last he checked. And besides he didn't look like a bird to him. He took a small step forward. Harry growled in his throat and even looking ragged as he did, Voldemort felt something he hadn't felt in, years. Attraction. Oh yes, Harry would have to join him now…

"Harry…" He took another step then froze as Harry snarled, turned his head back around before pushing himself off the window sill. The Dark Lord blinked before rushing over to the window and he looked down frantically. Harry's black wings were stretched to their full span but he was still going down body twisting slowly in the air. For a moment fear gripped his heart, yes he had a heart, before Harry twisted again, until he was free falling, front down, before he flapped hard. And suddenly he was coasting towards the ground and then curving sharply up and away. Red eyes blinked after him before Voldemort turned as the figure in the sky vanished in the dark, going to sit on his bed.

"What the hell…"

* * *

He'd been flying for hours. He didn't know how long, but long. Usually he loved flying with his wings but he was so tired. He couldn't believe he'd made it this far. But he was beginning to weave. At least he was over open ground. So he wouldn't be crashing into any buildings or anything like that. In fact, he squinted into the distance, feeling as if his sight was out of whack too. After all could he really have made it all the way to Hogwarts? But that _was_ the castle in the distance… 

"Oh Gods!" Harry whispered into the night and used his last reserves of energy to flap desperately. The loud beating of his wings had nothing on his heart and breathing as he panted. So close, so close…almost there! He was just getting an updraft and coasting over the Forbidden Forest when he faltered in his strokes and started to go down.

"Shite, shite, shite!" Harry held his wings into himself for a harsh crash landing. He was going down like a missile as he spotted two figures coming from the front doors of the castle and he groaned before yelping as he hit lawn and skidded like a rocket.

Harry was on his stomach, face in the mud, and about to slip out of consciousness when he heard a voice he didn't know.

"Oh Morgana! He has wings! The boy has wings!"

He tried to open his eyes and got them slitted showing dull tired green before they rolled back and he passed out.

"Albus, bloody hell! He's…"

"Beautiful? Don't worry about that now." Headmaster Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "We have to get him inside fixed up and back out of here as soon as possible. You are keeping to our agreement?"

"Yes, yes…" The man said offhand, eyes on Harry's crashed form.

"I'll fix up and change him and you take him away. I'll be to see him and help you in a couple of days. He won't wake until then."

As Albus levitated Harry away and his friend followed after, goggling at the boy, amber eyes watched them privately.

* * *

AN: Okay, okay! #ducks Becca's flying frying pans# I love you and you're the best! That's what she said...not that 'rat's nest' thing I said she did. LOL

Umm, hmm anything honestly important this time?We appreciate the reviews and any feedback we get. Grovel my minion, blah, blah, blah...she says she has nothing to say so I will speak for her...ouh one more important thing before I ramble. This is of the 'stay in M rating or be kicked off' material. If you wish to see this story in it's NC17 form and you are 18 you can go to TSS. I'm not explaining what TSS is again. Go in Incubus and look for the info.

Okay so where was I? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...has anyone ever read Parseltongue-Tied on Skyehawke? #grins# We're doing an NC17 version too with Sevvie as...instead of a snake...a chinchilla. #Laughs evilly# It's sooo much fun. We'll let you know when it's done. We're putting it on TSS and then after that I wanna link it through to Detention. Anyway, enough of my blathering.

#Off to write more about Sev-chin's molestation of Harry#


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _

Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little.

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: ****Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter One**_

_By Lady-Treason_

"_Are you sure about this? If anybody comes looking for him…" _

"_Nobody will come looking, Richard, I will simply say that the boy has been sent away to America for some training. I have a few connections who owe me favours … they will back me up on this._"

Harry woke to the sound of an almost whispered conversation, but the words hardly registered as he shifted slightly and pain spread through his body. He tried to remember what had happened but little came back to him at the minute. He didn't dare open his eyes, sure that his head would explode with the light he could already _see_ through his lids. He remembered the little mission that he had gone on with those five Aurors, remembered duelling with Voldemort … then remembered waking up in what was obviously Voldemort's mansion, being tended by the Dark Lord himself.

Or had that been a dream?

No, because then he had escaped and flown towards Hogwarts, revealing his secret in the process. He couldn't remember how far he had actually managed to get though, before the darkness took him. He did know one thing; he was not in Hogwarts now and the two people talking were obviously not allies. That was just his luck really.

He remembered what the Dark Lord had said about the Auror firing at him, Voldemort had been convinced that Dumbledore had been the one to order that, but that very idea was preposterous. It was laughable really, indeed, if he didn't think it would hurt him, he would be clutching his sides in hysterics by now. Albus Dumbledore, the man who was almost a grandfather to him, actually wanting to harm a hair on his head. Hilarious. If one put aside the fact that the man obviously cared for him, then one had to remember that Harry was, in fact, the Boy-Who-Lived; to harm him would be pure insanity.

Then again, he had always known that Voldemort was insane.

He groaned softly and pushed himself up slightly, his arms shaking under the stress of holding his own weight. He tried to reach out with his magic to see what was actually wrong with him, but found that he couldn't. His magic had been blocked. Had Voldemort found him again after he had escaped, before he could reach Hogwarts? He had been weak, and exhausted, and so it wouldn't really surprise him. So why wasn't he dead yet? But no, he had crashed on Hogwarts grounds…

Thoughts were swirling around in his mind almost erratically as he stayed still, on his knees with his palms pressed flat against the floor and his head bowed with his eyes closed. His magic was blocked. That little detail was nearly impossible to get his head around. He had never prepared for the possibility that this would happen. Yes, he knew muggle combat and hell did he know how to run … but he was too weak to even consider that now.

Still, he was sure that he was relatively safe for the time being. Voldemort was, after all, trying to convince him that he didn't want to kill him. He would just have to wait, slowly gather his strength … and then escape again. He just had to hope that the Dark Lord wasn't too pissed off by his leaving last time. Why the bloody hell was everything going wrong?

It would be fine though. Albus would have the whole Order working on finding him. They would come for him soon, all he had to do was hold on and trust in them. Albus … Remus … Sirius … the Weasleys … none of them would let him stay there long. He felt himself relaxing a little at that and relief washed through him in waves. Slowly the pounding in his head started to lessen as he calmed himself down as much as was physically possible.

Soon, he would be home.

… and he most certainly would not push for any more missions in the near future. It was irritating to say the _least_. He had had him! He had had Voldemort on the other end of the wand. The curse was very nearly over with and there had been no way that Voldemort could escape … until that goddamn Auror hit him from behind. He'd still have to figure out why that had happened. This could all have been over with by now. What relief he had just managed to find was slowly battered away by the stronger emotion of despair. The very thought of what had happened made him feel sick to the stomach.

Why would the Auror do that? Why would he want to stop him from killing Voldemort when he obviously wasn't working for the Dark Lord? Harry believed Voldemort that much at least, Albus would never send him with an Auror that wore the Dark Mark. Never. So why?

He could have pissing waited until after Harry had killed Voldemort!

He could feel the start of hysterics clawing and climbing up his throat along with the taste of bile and he stopped all thoughts from that direction and took some steady, deep, breaths.

"_What if somebody comes after him?_"

"_Then I will stop them. Worry not Richard, you will be safe. I merely want you to keep him here; he needs to learn a lesson. I'm just trying to keep him safe._"

Harry put his concentration onto finding out who those people were. He knew that one of them was familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was exactly. It certainly didn't sound like Voldemort though, nor any of his Death Eaters. He was pretty sure that he didn't know anybody by the name of 'Richard' either. So who the hell were they?

He tried to lift his head in their direction, if just so that he didn't have to move when he actually dared to open his eyes, but didn't even manage that. He cringed, feeling as if he was being weighed down by the pain in his head and barely had enough coherent thought to smother a groan so that he didn't alert anyone to his being awake.

He was cold … so cold … it felt as if he had ice wrapped around his lungs, cracking with each breath he took. He had fallen, he knew that much, and it had been quite away as well … but he had been on Hogwarts grounds. He should have been safely in the Hospital wing by now, all fixed up and munching on some cheerios or porridge while Madame Pomfrey stood over him tutting.

Instead, he was somewhere cold and… judging by what he could feel under him… he was laying on a wooden floor. Nowhere in Hogwarts had wooden floors. Dammit. This was seriously starting to take the piss.

"_Are you sure about this? I mean, don't get me wrong, my business with thrive! But he isn't going to like this one bit, he may not forgive you." _

"_Of course he will, he was brought up by unfeeling muggles, he craves for affection and is eager to please, he could not possibly be unforgiving when I am all he has._"

That second voice struck a chord inside him and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Who was it? Who would betray him like this? It was betrayal … wasn't it? He knew that he wouldn't know anything until he opened his eyes, but he suddenly found a whole new reason for not wanting too. Gods, that voice was so familiar, but the harsh words were foreign, he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't _want_ to put his finger on it.

"_You don't expect me to treat him well, do you?" _

"_No, no not at all. He needs to learn … he needs a firm hand to… guide him … treat him how you will."_ That second voice said again, mildly this time. The voices were getting closer and he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching him.

If he had it in him, he would drop back down and pretend to be asleep, but a part of him needed to know.

"_His hardships will only make him stronger…_"

His eyes snapped open.

He didn't care about the burning pain that flared up in his retinas as he stared straight ahead in disbelief. Now he knew who it was. Now he knew who had taken him from his home to … _what the fuck was this_?

He glanced around him, blinking rapidly to try and get what was _obviously_ an illusion out of his sight. Nothing shifted. He saw that he was right about the wooden floor. If he was lucky, there was enough room for him to lie down straight in the middle with his feet poking through the bars. Yes. _Bars_. He was in a … cage. He was surrounding by thick metals _bars_.

A fucking cage!

His fears were confirmed when the two men he had heard speaking came into view and then stopped in front of his "cage" looking in on him. Blue twinkling eyes fixed on him then and Harry was struck dumb by the cheerful beaming smile that the old man wore. Was he missing something here?

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said sternly and Harry lifted an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Headmaster?" He said, unconsciously reverting back to titles even though the old man had told him not to. He nearly cringed at the lost and confused tone buried in his words and he swallowed hard, trying to work some sense out of this. "Will you please let me out of here?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do that." Dumbledore replied gravely, the twinkle dimming slightly. "It's for your own good."

"What? – I don't – what happened? – I don't understand." Harry whispered, his fingers curling around the bars as he heaved himself up slowly and carefully, grimacing in pain. "I didn't – I didn't do anything wrong. Please. How can putting me in a cage be for my own good?"

"_Trust me_ Harry; it's for your own good, and the good of the wizarding world."

"But – I had him! I had him there at the end of my wand! I – I was – I was half way through the curse! It was nearly over! The Auror – he – he hit me from behind – I nearly did it!"

"Now Harry." Dumbledore almost snapped, but softened his expression as did his words immediately. "Now Harry, stop telling _stories_. It will do you no good now. You have to stay here."

"_Stories_." Harry whispered, his eyes filling with tears that he refused to let free. "You – you don't believe me. I – why? – You – you know I would never lie to you, I don't understand. How can you do this to me? How long are you keeping me here?"

"As long as it takes." Dumbledore replied with another bright twinkle, beaming at him again now. Harry blinked and backed away from the bars slowly, staring at the man in disbelief. "Don't worry, I will not let anybody see you like this Harry, you have nothing to fear there. I will simply explain to them that you've gone away for a light bit of training."

"No," Harry whispered, shaking his head slowly. "No, no, no, you can't do this to me, you cant, please! I don't understand what I did wrong! Sirius – Remus – the Weasleys – please, please don't keep them from me."

"I _can_ do it, because it is for the good of the whole wizarding world."

"My magic." Harry said suddenly, snapping his head back up again. "You've – you've blocked it. You've blocked my magic. I don't-" he trailed off there when he saw the old man step forward with a wand in his hand.

"Yes Harry, it won't be forever, trust me." the Headmaster said again and then his smile faltered. "I – I don't want to do this to you Harry, but you leave me with no choice. I will come for you." Then, without waiting for Harry to reply, he lifted his wand and muttered a series of incantations.

Before Harry could even try to work out what he was doing, he felt a searing pain spread through his back and he cried out, falling back to his knees instinctively. The pain only intensified, burning, tearing, ripping, pulling, it hurt too much for words and he could feel his wings breaking out of his back, being forced. He shouted out, trying to ask what he was doing, but he swallowed his words with a strangled hiss as the last part of the gristle of his wings tore out and the slimy covering foretold his growing feathers.

They spread out automatically, hitting the side of the bars and he tried to close his eyes and will them to retract again, but it was as if there was a wall behind that particular part of his mind. He couldn't do it. He fell, panting, to the floor, trying to still his trembling body as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"It's for the best my boy, you'll only grow stronger."

He felt another wave of magic sweeping over him, this time changing the well-made dueling pants into something like rags, actually managing to do worse than the Dursleys gave him. Harry whimpered and then dragged himself over to the bars again oblivious to the fact that he was on his knees.

"Please sir, please don't leave me here – I'll be good I promise – I won't question you. I learnt… – please." He whispered, looking up at him imploringly. Dumbledore merely turned his back to him and then walked away, without even looking back.

"_But Sir," Tom put down his quill. "Please I, I'm…**physically**, afraid for myself." Tom flushed. _

"_Do not be afraid. You will always have people who care about you and a home to come back to no matter what happens." And he continued with his work._

The memories of what Voldemort forced into his head burned behind his eyes as his tears continued to slide down his cheek, leaving a streak in the mud there. He tried to push them away so that he could concentrate on his own confusion but they wouldn't leave him alone. He fell unconscious to the sound of those six words bouncing around his mind.

"His hardships will make him stronger."

* * *

Harry hugged his legs tightly, pressing his forehead to his knees as he rocked backwards and forwards, wings cocooning his body. They'd been travelling for a few hours earlier. They were set up where…people could come _see_ him. It was like a zoo…only made up of freaks like him, his captor had said. Richard, Al-_Dumbledore's_ friend. Harry's whole body shivered violently. 

He couldn't believe…it was true. What Voldemort had said. It was all true. He didn't know if Albus was going mental or what but he really thought that this, _this_, was for Harry's good! He'd even think this was a one-day thing, a few days at most, if not for the fact they were moving. And Dumbledore had _never_ punished him before. There was a difference between points and detention, even one with _Filch_, and being locked in a cage, shut off from his magic and being viewed by muggles as a freak show.

His cage was parked in front of a muggle playing field on some rickety dirt lane. He was actually backing the fields and looking into the forest away from the people. He could hear them. They were back there looking at the other…performers. _They_ were willing to show off their abnormalities. _They_ didn't have to be kept in cages. And they were all simple little things wrong with them. No, Harry was the star of the show. Only for special viewing, Richard had said, Harry shuddered, while he practically drooled over him. Richard had also said they would get lots of attention as they were following after a circus that was in England. When they left one site, his freak show followed. From London, to Wales to Manchester, next month. Which meant Richard was planning on keeping him for at least a _month_!

Some voices were getting closer…Richard's, and some kids. They sounded like kids. Harry huddled in deeper on himself. He didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want to be ogled at. He wasn't a freak! He was a wizard! He was a Vanteera!

"Whas this special jus' for…wha' was the word he used?" A male joked around. There was a pause then a loud, bawdy laugh. "Yeah, thas it! _Enterprising_!" There was more laughter all around. "So whas this special for _enterprising_ people eh?" The voices grew louder, closer.

"You group of kids get to see our star. Wait, hold there, let me make sure he's looking good." Richard came around the side of the cage and looked inside. All he could see were a pair of tan feet, rocking and those pure black wings hiding the boy. "Come on boy! Don't hide your face." Richard's smile turned glassy and his eyes fogged. "You're beautiful. Those wings…pitch black…"

"Wings!" A female voice, incredulous joined Richard's in front of his cage and her gasp brought her other friends stampeding to the front of the cage.

"Is tha'…human?" The first voice asked again in quiet awe.

"Ooh, it's wings are so pretty!" A girl cooed. "Make it lift up its head."

Richard blinked, vision clearing. "Yes, yes! Of course." He looked around the ground before picking up a nearby stick. "Come on boy. Let them see you." The boy stayed huddled. "Don't be like that! You're a star…come on!" Then the stick went in and poked into a feathered wing.

Harry screeched and opened his wings aggressively, pushing the stick away. His green eyes flashed dangerously at the group of six staring in at him and he felt the tingling of his claws wanting to grow but they were blocked to him, as was his magic. He flapped his wings with a sharp 'snap' sound and bared his teeth.

"Whoa," A punk looking youth with black scraggly hair, which Harry identified as the first voice stepped forward. "Shite, how'd he geh' wings?"

The two girls of the group stepped forward with dreamy expressions. "He's so pretty…"

"Look at his eyes…beautiful." The second girl breathed.

"Get away from that thing! It's creepy!" The two other boys pulled the girls back. "That thing ain't right. I mean, fuck, it has wings."

"Now, now boys. He's just another one of our performers." Richard gave a big, fake smile.

"Hell, how'd you get them things on him then? I mean come on! 'e's here using 'em! It's not like that woman that could bend into a circle and roll for fuck's sake. Fucking wings!" One of the boys pointed into the cage where Harry had shrunk against the wall, glaring out, wings folding and unfolding.

"I thin' he's…" The black-haired boy stepped forward uncertainly. "Pretty." Harry's eyes narrowed and he slid down the back of his cage, hugging his wings into him as the boy reached through the bars, licking his lips.

"Dew! Man, what the hell're you doin' man?"

"You're really pretty…" 'Dew' whispered as his fingers reached the feathers of one large wing and he stroked softly. He moaned at the silk-smoothness and lifted his lustful eyes to Harry's with a leer.

"Don't touch me!" Harry rasped desperately, flinging his wings open again and slapping the groping hand away.

"Be careful there. He's a charmer this one." Richard pulled the boy away, as he grumbled loudly and clutched his hand.

"Tha' beast hit me!"

"We told you it wasn't safe man!" The friend who spoke was frowning at Dew. "I, didn't know you, err, _swung_ that way man…"

The girl next to him crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. "_Yeah_ Dew."

The boy blinked then stomped forward angrily. "I do not! That little freak!" He gestured wildly to the cage. "Means nothing to me! He should be shot down! The thing's dangerous!" He picked up the stick Richard had used to poke Harry.

"Now…boys." Richard started nervously.

The first boy sneered. "Gonna stop me?" He stuck it in the cage and lashed out at Harry, grinning wildly at the yelp. "Gonna stop me hitting your freak?"

Harry flung out his wings and lunged forward at the wrong time as the stick came down again, catching him on the shoulder. He propelled himself back with a cry as the group outside laughed and Dew lashed out again.

"Useless freak." He smiled smugly. With one last whack around Harry's legs he pulled out the stick and threw it away. "There. Now maybe I won' press charges for your _freak_ hittin' me!"

Two of the boys high-fived each other and they all walked away laughing together. Richard stepped forward shaking his head slowly.

"Now look what you went and made him do." Harry glared up, eyes welling in _pain_, as he refused to be crying. "Now don't look at me like that. You brought it on yourself. You'll learn to just sit and be pretty. Eventually." Richard smiled and started to walk away. "Oh and I'll put in a bucket for you to use…you know, later." He laughed. "Try not to top off too soon okay? There'll be shows everyday but you're only going to have it changed once a week. Or two."

Harry hunkered down in the corner, his bruised wing, loosely tucked and his legs curled under him protectively. He ignored Richard as he laughed, walking away and shivered, trying to huddle into himself again. Dumbledore wouldn't leave him like this right? Not, not like this…

* * *

Apparently, he would. 

It had been just over a week now since the Headmaster had brought him here and left, claiming it to be for the good of the Wizarding world. He had, of course, tried to see it in all directions, if just to find a logical explanation from any point of view as to how this could be for the best. He gave in sometime around the third day.

Nobody would ever be able to understand what it felt like to be laughed and pointed at all day. Some people, like those teenagers, were just plain nasty and threw stuff at him whenever they could. Most, though, simply stood there gawping, pointing and laughing. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't constantly reminded that he was the biggest freak of the whole lot of them.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined something like this happening. Nobody had come for him, had come to free him. A part of him was grateful for that. He was dirty, he was starting to smell, he was bruised and he was very slowly starting to break.

The other half of him pointed out that Remus and Sirius would come for him. They could find him; they would never let him stay here. That one hope, that wish, was all that helped him hold onto his sanity but as the days wore on, so did his patience. He had, of course, tried breaking out. His magic was blocked, but as he had been forced into his natural form and held there like that, he also had his strength. Under normal circumstances, it would have been perfectly easy to bend those bars and slip out into the night. But - there appeared to be wards around them too.

The first three days, he had done everything he could. He had asked nearly everybody who approached his cage to let him out, had even resorted to begging them. He had screamed, he had raged, he had shouted and he had attempted to break through the bars _with his body_, again, and again, and again.

Now though, he knew that he was stuck like this until such time as Albus Dumbledore decided that he had been punished enough. He wished he knew what he had done so terribly wrong, perhaps then he could have accepted it a little easier. He remained silent and kept his head down and his eyes lowered, not glancing up at anybody who approached him, trying desperately to ignore the taunts…

Thankfully now, the show was closed for the night, which must mean that it was after midnight. That was basically the only way he had to tell the time nowadays, by the opening and shutting of the little freak show.

It was almost pitch black now, apart from one or two lights that were on in the caravans surrounding his cage. He welcomed the darkness, as he always did. It was as if said darkness was all that gave him sanity, away from the taunting mortals. Oh how he had come todislike muggles.

He heard a loud smash somewhere to the right and he flinched slightly but didn't dare look that way in case he attracted attention. The smash was soon followed by a door being slammed open so hard that it bounced back and, apparently, hit the person in the face if the grunt and snarl was anything to go by.

He drew back from the bars of the cage and curled up in the corner, feigning sleep. He knew who it was immediately, from the smell, but that didn't appease him in the slightest. He loathed Richard more than he did the rest of the muggles who came to see him but refused to help. He loathed Richard almost … but only almost … as much as he loathed Albus Dumbledore.

A hiss escaped him before he could even try to stop it. The same hiss that rose inside him every time he even thought of the name of the headmaster. Unfortunately, he did exactly what he was trying not too … he attracted attention to himself.

"Still 'wake are yuh? Waitin' fer me eh?" Richard leered, his left hand curling tightly around the bars until his knuckles turned white… the other hand held a large bottle of what appeared to be vodka. Great. He was pissed.

Harry didn't answer.

"Oye, freak, ans-swer meh when m'talkin ter yuh!" the growl came again, though this time it was followed by the sound of chains clinking and Harry looked up just as his cell door burst open. He stared, stunned for a minute, but before he could even think about trying to run, Richard proved that he was quite agile while pissed as a fart.

He lunged.

The first blow left Harry completely in surprise, so much so that he actually managed to startle a yelp of pain and shock out of him. But Richard didn't pause to take satisfaction in that, didn't pause enough for Harry to even begin to get his mind around what was happening, he just punched. And kicked. And punched… and actually _bit_.

Harry, of course, caught on pretty soon after that and he started to do everything he could to throw the older man off him. He clawed out with his hands, kicked and bucked, but none of it worked. Richard was much heavier than him, and he was weak from the measly food he was given.

He had no magic.

Oh how he hated Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

AN: I actually wrote a part of this...guess what!#grins proudly#

And...I've started my ahem, tertiary education. Which means, slooooow writing, spaced out updating. But, as Vanteera is almost all written out we can keep posting steadily. Just the people that read my other things...I'm so sorry. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

And it's time for 'Becca says:' ! Becca says: "..." #grins# she knows she can't use my real name. So that comment has been disqualified. HEHEHEHE! She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-In-Any-Public-Place-Or-Forum!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _

Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little.

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: ****Betrayed and Betrayer**

_Chapter 2_

By tinkering

Dull green eyes looked out from the back of the cage at the chattering people, of whatever country that he was in now, that were viewing him. He was sure he'd been missing at least six months now. Six months, and no one had found him. Richard had told him Dumbledore had returned once or twice. But not to see him, no never to see him. It was to visit before they moved on to whatever country they'd be going to next. Harry wasn't sure but he thought they were in America now.

He had stopped asking people to let him out since his first beating, had stopped telling them to stop touching, had stopped talking, period, a couple of weeks ago. He'd learnt how to sit and be pretty like Richard told him to. When it was just people walking by that looked and pointed and laughed at him, he could sit right up against the bars of his cage and get some fresh air from the filth of his cage though not from himself. However when it was leering, jeering kids and the few callous adults up close and personal to humiliate him, he huddled in the back of the cage, wings hiding him hunkered down next to his 'toilet'. Whatever they threw either bounced off or bruised. Either way it would be over soon. Richard wouldn't let him get hurt too much by mere viewers. He had to stay pretty. Only Richard got to hurt him really bad. Until he was screaming and crying. And then his tears would heal him.

He wondered if no _good_ people came to these shows. How come no one ever questioned Richard about his boy in the cage? Didn't this country have children's rights? Just because he was a freak to them, was he not entitled to being cared for?

But they never questioned. The only ones that came were the jeerers and the throwers. Richard probably picked them to be the only ones he shuttled to see his special star. And if he ever picked wrong, the people asked more questions than mocked Harry, he shooed them off. And Harry would watch as whatever enchantments Albus had put on the cage went to work. As soon as they were far enough away they'd suddenly become confused as to why they were so far away from the festivities and laugh at themselves before leaving. Harry wouldn't risk trying to call them back. The second time around they might be feeling more vicious than curious.

More humiliating than anything else though was when he fell asleep sometimes, though night was supposedly his respite. He fell asleep and he had good dreams, the sort of dreams, normal, seventeen year-old boys would be having. And he either woke with a smile or an even rarer hard on. And Richard was watching.

When he woke smiling he'd look into those cold eyes and see the triumph there as the happiness melted off his face. He'd look away before Richard started grilling him. He'd be lucky if a beating didn't follow when he didn't answer. He'd be happy when his inner will showed itself in the sarcastic question in his head of 'didn't you tell me _not_ to talk?', but the humour would be short lived. And then there were the times he woke aroused.

The worst was the time he'd risen from dreaming-sleep to find himself writhing on the hard floor of his cage, rutting desperately into his hand and purring like he couldn't get enough. After the satiation of climax had passed he'd wiped his hand on his rags and huddled in the back of his cage in shame, mostly at the focus of his totally-at-the-wrong-time lust. But he couldn't even just wallow in his own self-pity. No, Richard had to be there. With his greedy eyes and heavy breathing. Asking him who he was thinking about. If he had a girlfriend back home. Asking him if he'd ever had sex. He'd cover his ears until he went away. One thing Richard would never do though would be to take him. He was a freak. And he started to become grateful for it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts it was early December and Remus was _really_ beginning to worry about Harry. The Headmaster had said he couldn't send missives from where he was training and that was why they hadn't heard from him since in the summer when he'd been staying here. It had been surprising enough to come here to work, expecting to teach Harry, to find he wasn't there. But now it was drawing into the holidays and Remus thought he should have a break from training…at least a little time to drop them a line!

"Sirius," Remus said quietly, looking up from the teacup he was stirring. He frowned as the dark-haired man ignored him, feet crossed and up on their coffee table at he read a magazine. Remus made a noise of annoyance before getting up, moving to the coffee table and pushing Sirius' feet off, oblivious to his spluttering as he went back to his armchair. "Sirius?"

"You have my utmost attention Remus." Sirius deadpanned from where he was now sprawled off the couch and on the floor.

"I'm worried about Harry."

"You've been worried about Harry since we came Remus. And you _talked_ to Dumbledore. He said Harry can't write from where he is because it's top secret. And that's why he's missing school this year."

"But can't he come home for Christmas?" Remus frowned deeply. "I mean Dumbledore said he goes to the place as little as possible so as to not lead anyone who might be following him there and the visits are spontaneous and such. But we wrote two letters and sent them with Dumbledore the last time he decided to pop out suddenly to visit Harry. And nothing in reply."

"He probably doesn't have time to write." Sirius said calmly, lifting himself and his Quidditch magazine off the floor.

"Well let's give him time. Let's go to Dumbledore and ask him to pull out Harry for Christmas. He can't work _all_ year! With the kind of rigidity this place seems to have, I want to hear from him. Make sure he's getting enough to eat and is sleeping." Remus replied softly.

Sirius blinked back at him. "You are so paranoid." He flicked back until he found his page. "But we'll go…later."

And I'll get some backup. Remus got up smiling and headed off to their bedroom to firecall the Weasleys.

* * *

Remus smiled a small self-assured smile as he watched Molly Weasley set out a case for Harry coming home for Christmas. He'd wanted Arthur and the other older kids to be able to come but Molly was the best choice really.

He watched as Albus grew more amused and yet annoyed at Molly's screeching about Harry's need to see his 'family and friends' and his total 'imprisonment' in that 'horrid sounding place' Albus had put him. He frowned again at that. It did sound like the place was a bit too 'boot camp' like. What was Albus trying to do to Harry? He was only seventeen! He _did_ need breaks from a place like that.

Albus finally raised a hand and held back Molly's protests. "Please. I will try my best to get in touch with the Head of the Institute Harry is at. But I can make no promises. I admit the institute is rigid but it makes good people." Albus finished quietly.

"Are you trying to turn Harry into an automaton or soldier? He needs breaks so he can see his family. At least enough time to write a letter!" Molly said again.

Albus looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin. "I will try to do my best. The least I can promise you is a letter. Richard will try his best to allow Harry time to do that but in this institution I'm afraid there's no allowance time for holidays." Albus shook his head sadly. "It's all training. I'm afraid that yes, I am trying my best to make Harry a soldier." Albus looked Molly straight in the eye, his blue ones piercing. "You know who Harry is. You know he's our only chance. When the time comes he must be able to stand equal to Voldemort if not best him. He must be ready to cast that Avada Kedavra and not have second thoughts. Yes…he must be a _perfect_ soldier."

Molly took a step back with a loud gasp and even Remus had to blink in astonishment at the blunt way had said it. His eyes looked sad behind his glasses as he looked down at his table.

"Albus," Remus whispered. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am. Hopefully once Harry is out of there and has done what he is to do here…we'll be able to reinstate him in society again. He'll be very important to the wizarding world. I'd hope he can be with his family and friends again freely." Albus sighed heavily.

"Bring him back! Back from where he is right now!" Remus shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"It's for the good of the whole wizarding world Remus!" Albus raised his voice firmly. "I will not let our chance, our _only_ chance, be undermined! Do not question me." The Headmaster's voice turned warning making Remus blink in surprise.

"But…"

"But nothing. I will get your letter from Harry. I'd like you to leave now."

* * *

Sirius was pacing up and down their quarters agitatedly after hearing what Remus had reported on his meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. He couldn't _believe_ that the place he'd sent Harry was actually that bad. But Albus himself had said…

"Sirius, we have to find out wherever it is Harry is and get him out of there." Remus said beseechingly, voice pleading.

Sirius had a deep frown on his face as he turned back to Remus. "I don't like it either. I really don't. What can we do? Albus will sense tracking charms on himself. We couldn't follow him…"

"We could…send Harry another letter." Remus said slowly, musing. "Put the tracking charm on that."

Sirius smiled suddenly. "If he remembers the secret code we taught him we can ask him if he wants to stay in the horrid place he is! And with all the enchantments that will be all over the parchment when _I'm_ done with it…" Sirius laughed. "Albus will never find one little tracking charm."

Remus gave a small snort. "You're so childish." He shook his head sobering slowly. "I can't believe Harry could like it where he is. So we'll do that and then go and remove Harry from his 'school'?"

"Yup." Sirius stood suddenly and headed over to their writing desk. "When we get him out, then we'll deal with Albus. Surely there's no school anywhere that can teach Harry better than Hogwarts can…" And Sirius started to write.

Albus had contacted Richard the night before, after that confrontation in his office and after Richard had 'subdued' Harry, got him to make Harry write out the alphabet twice, in capitals and commons. The parchment was produced to Albus in Richard's office in his caravan, where he was left to doctor 'Harry's' letter.

The Headmaster's cunning eyes swept over all three letters Remus and Sirius had sent Harry that he'd never got along with a couple from the Weasleys. He figured if he answered everyone in one letter, soothing them, he would get them to leave him alone. The letters however were in a cheerful if worried tone so Albus decided to make Harry's reply sound…grown up. And reassuring.

"Albus, are you sure everything's okay?" Richard asked nervously from the side of his office, watching Albus copy the boy's writing painstakingly perfect.

"Yes." Albus' blue eyes flashed up and he smiled slowly. "They won't suspect a thing."

Meanwhile at the same time Remus and Sirius were doing spells that were going to tell them where Harry was. The quiet ding at the end of the spell period sent them hurrying to their writing desk to look over the parchment which would show them where Harry was. A map slowly formed and then…

"America?" Sirius asked incredulously. "He's in _America_!"

Remus frowned over the parchment. "He said Harry wasn't far away…He calls America not far?" He rubbed his brows slowly. "There's a magical community there…I'd just never have thought …large enough that they'd have a training institution."

"What the hell? I want to know what Albus is THINKING! Taking my godson half-way across the world! What if something happened to him?" Sirius raged.

Remus' eyes scanned the parchment, eyebrows knitted together before he turned slowly to Sirius. "Umm, he's not in the magical part of America either…That, is New Jersey. Muggle, decidedly muggle."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Let's go up to Albus' office to wait for him to get back. I want to know why my godson is in _muggle_ _America_!" Remus patted him arm soothingly as they left their chambers.

Albus walked into his office cheerfully before pausing in the doorway.

"Good day Sirius, Remus. Is something wrong?" He made his way behind his desk and sat with a sigh. "Tea?" He smiled eyes twinkling. "Lemon drop perhaps?"

"I want…" Sirius started forcefully before Remus cut in with a smile at Albus while stepping on Sirius' foot.

"Do you have the letter from Harry? We couldn't wait to get it!"

Albus' smile widened. "But of course. Fresh from Harry's quill. And you can tell Molly he's being fed." He let out a laugh, handing over a small envelope.

Remus ripped open the letter and absorbed it quickly before rereading slowly. His eyes widened and his face twitched as he read. Either Harry had totally missed their code or this wasn't written by him. It sounded so… utilitarian. It didn't sound like Harry. Unless they were too late. His face fell as he considered that. Maybe they were already too late to save Harry.

Sirius took the offered letter from him and read it through noticing the same thing. He frowned as he finished the letter and looked up at Albus. "He sounds different."

"He is different Sirius." Albus' smile faded. "He's more mature now. But as you can see he's fine. I have some business I must deal with now as I've spent the morning humouring you two." Albus smiled happily and stood clapping his hands. "Feel free to stop by tomorrow if you'd like." Remus and Sirius took this for the dismissal it was and stood, slowly heading for the door. It clicked shut behind them and then they felt the ripple of wards being raised.

Remus looked at Sirius with a frown. "Would Harry have missed our code like that?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Sirius raked a hand through his hair. "He might be distracted with his training and all." His sarcastic tone ended. "Gods, he sounded like…that third Weasley kid…with a broom up his arse."

Remus snorted softly pulling Sirius down the circular winding stairs. "Let's go back to our chambers."

* * *

After a slow, hard shag to relax Sirius and appease himself with another full moon coming, Remus lay on his back in bed, thinking. There was still something wrong with this whole thing. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was tickling the back of his mind…

Like, like that night Harry had come from somewhere and crashed into Hogwarts. He'd been about as Moony so he couldn't have followed where Albus and his friend had taken him but he'd assumed Harry had been healed and then immediately shuttled off to this place he was.

While training him all his teachers had learnt of what Harry was. Lessons were trial and errors to learn his strengths, weaknesses and abilities and Remus was sure that unless they were other flying boys out there somewhere, that crashed person had been Harry.

When Sirius had joined him here to start teaching he'd never mentioned that night…but what if it had something to do with this whole business? He felt paranoid now, like Sirius always accused him of being, but he had good instincts…

If it had been Harry, which it had been, he'd come in flying rather raggedly…like if he'd been running from something?

"Siri?" Remus whispered. The arm that was thrown over him twitched and he heard a mumble. "Sirius!" Remus pushed the arm off him ignoring Sirius' put out groan as he lifted his head and looked at him.

"What?" His tone was almost whining.

Remus smiled in the dark before giving him a soft kiss. Then turned business-like. "I just thought of something I haven't told you before."

"You used to like shagging women…" Sirius muttered and flopped his head back down. "we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Can't you be serious?" Remus smacked him softly.

"Not after sex." Sirius pouted rolling over. He sighed theatrically. "Okay, what is it?"

"You know I was here during the summer before you got here, training Harry for a little before Minerva took over? To help him with his transformation a bit more. Well, there was this one night I was out as Moony and this thing came crashing out of the sky. It was Harry. He looked like if…he was flying desperately, like he was trying to get away from something and he crashed so hard into the ground I think he passed out. I think Albus' friend Richard was the one who was there with him when the two of them came running out of the castle because they took him away and then the next day Harry was gone."

Sirius blinked. "Okay. So why'd this suddenly occur to you?"

"I want to know what Harry was running from! Maybe it has something to do with what's happening now. Maybe he's not really training like Albus told us…maybe he's in hiding. Albus has hid him because he's in danger from whatever he was running from…?" Remus said hesitantly. "Because, you know, from what I saw this Richard didn't really look like the Headmaster type for the kind of place he's supposedly leading. I'd think he'd be a military type of guy…but then again, no one can tell from looks what someone is. But still, I don't know. I just think something's off about that night."

"Maybe you're just getting overly worried again Remus." Sirius said teasingly, wrapping arms around him.

"I'd agree. 'Cept, this guy gives me 'Peter' déjà vu." Remus said quietly. "He even looked small and ratty and…" Remus gave a sigh.

"Ssh." Sirius gave the body on his a squeeze. "What if your other guess was right and Harry's in hiding…maybe we shouldn't…go after him? We might end up leading someone there."

"But…we have to find out which is which!" Remus said forcefully. "If he's really in heavy training we can't wait. If he's in hiding we must. But the only person he could be hiding from is Voldemort and he's not going to come and tell us if it's him Harry's running from."

"But…maybe we can get to see him?" Sirius sat up suddenly with a wide grin. "I never thought I'd be saying this but maybe we should go talk to Snape soon."

* * *

AN: Honestly speaking me and Becca helped each other with almost every single chapter. it's just the ones that only have our name on them are mainly to who the name is. It's a co-write in every way 'cept when she foists the sex scenes on me. #sighs#

Anyways,she isn't here now for 'Becca says' so I'll say something for her. Ahem, Becca says: "I am pretttyy oh so pretttyyy..."

#grins# That's all. Because I haven't looked at previous chapters reviews to answer any Q's. I'll go now...right...later.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine.**_ Hehe. Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little.  
This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

****

**The Last Vanteera: Betrayed and Betrayer**

Chapter 3

By _tinkering_

Voldemort had not stopped searching for Potter since he'd pushed himself out of that window at his mansion. Obsession at first sight did exist.

With six months of work he'd found out much. First Harry was a Vanteera, maybe the last. Which made him want him more. Since he'd found out that he'd put his all into finding him. He hadn't found out if Harry had made it back to Hogwarts but assumed because now, supposedly, Harry was 'training' off somewhere. Dumbledore said so. Voldemort snorted in his study. Which meant something was up. Dumbledore had done something to Harry. Maybe he was really hiding him off somewhere from him but he didn't think so.

He was yet to figure out why Dumbledore had sent Potter to him in the first place. Voldemort guessed he'd expected him to play 'bad guy' and boost his 'Kill Voldemort' campaign with Harry. Except that seemed too…simple. Dumbledore always had bigger plans. It was to teach Harry a lesson. But what lesson? What could have been the point of it to Dumbledore's advantage? Because it all seemed to his. Unless of course he wasn't supposed to have taken Potter with him? He'd done it spur of the moment really, because the boy had fallen into his arms. But he had taken Potter…and tried to turn him against Dumbledore…it was to teach Harry…loyalty? Trust? Unwavering faith? If he had got back and the lesson hadn't been learned though, as he himself had learned in his teen years, he would be sent right back into his hardships. That would 'teach him' and make him stronger. They were really just punishments.

If Harry had asked Dumbledore about the memories, questioned his motives…about him taking care of him rather than the expected torture…what would Dumbledore have done? Silenced him.

So his next move was to find out what Dumbledore had done. And when he found that out he'd find Potter.

He pondered on Harry again. What was his would not be harmed. Harry was his Vanteera the moment he'd been seen framed in that window and captivated him. He groaned softly under his breath and rested his head in his hands again, elbow propped on the table in front of him. Captivated, enticed, aroused, obsessed. How Harry had managed to do it all in a few seconds was beyond him. He had researched Vanteera. He knew of their power, their Veela-like attraction. But he was immune to such. He'd been since his transformation. Sexuality was not a part of it. Power was. But now the sexuality was there, simmering under the surface like a potion on a slow boil. The thought of merely finding Harry again made him horny. He hadn't had sex so much in the past half-year since turning seventeen.

He'd never wanted friends and family. Just followers. But now he wanted a partner. A mate. And heirs. Three, maybe four. Then again maybe all he needed for now was a wank. Those others thoughts wouldn't come back until he got really horny again, he decided, pressing a palm into his lap with another groan.

On the other hand his followers were becoming restless. They saw Potter's disappearance as the perfect chance to capitalize and to start raiding, fighting, killing. He was a Dark Lord. It was true that was what he should be doing…but he couldn't. Not until he found Potter and sated himself of this bloody obsession. He promised himself standing, after he'd fucked Potter a few times he'd kill him, Dumbledore and a few muggles and rule the world in the prosperous harmony of having killed all his enemies. Until then,

"Lucius!"

The elegant blonde, minus mask, joined him in his private room, gliding in the door.

"Yes, my Lord?"

He shrugged out of his robes, placing them over his chair before gesturing to his bedroom.

"I…_require_, you." He gave Lucius a caustic little smile as the man paled before bowing and heading through the door to his quarters. You would think he would get used to it but then again before last month he'd never asked this of any of his followers. He undressed, trailing clothes as he went, before turning inside the doorway of the room and ignoring Lucius lying pliant and quiet, naked on the bed, spelled his study locked before stepping back and doing the same to his bedroom. After putting up additional wards he turned with a smirk to the bed. His Harry had been here, where Lucius now was. He'd be here again. When he found Harry wherever he'd been and been doing, he was going to get him back in this bed again. He was so glad Nagini had left his rooms and now frequented the mansion in its entirety more, his rooms now smelled too much of his pleasure she said. It would just be too much having his snake watching him rut.

"On your stomach Lucius," He hissed, fisting himself roughly. "I'd rather not see your face." Voldemort sneered. Yes, that face was nothing to Harry's. Lucius' blue eyes showed his reluctance to do this but he turned over anyway and raising his hands with a murmured spell, Lucius became shackled, spread-eagled to the bed. For the pain-pleasure sex he favoured he conjured his biting-nipple clamps and a too-tight cockring onto Lucius, sneer widening into an evil grin at the hoarse groan.

He would get the same for his Harry…with his own set of manacles, maybe some gauntlet-like anklets, studded with emeralds for his pet. Not his mate, never his mate! He didn't need a mate. His pretty, purring pet. That was what Harry would be…while chained to this bed, legs spread and aching for him against his will, because he now knew Harry's soft spots. He climbed onto the bed between Lucius' spread legs and traced his hands down the milky back. Between his shoulder blades, along his vertebral column…Harry was most sensitive here because of his wings.

He bit down just between Lucius shoulder blades, hard enough to draw blood, and lapped over the marks languidly. Such plans he had, a further series of bite marks were formed down the pale back as he worked downwards. He'd take him from behind, biting up and down that sensitive spine just like this. He ignored Lucius' grunt and slight buck as he bit into his arse cheeks. Lucius' short scream into the pillows was most satisfying, he smirked, probing and then laughed lowly as it turned into gasping sobs when he started to massaged his prostate.

The thought he would be corrupting the Hero of the wizarding world like this, combined with Lucius' most…fetching noises sent a sharp spark of ecstasy up and down his spine, his need to be inside now, rocketing. Breathing heavier, he tried to imagine Harry again as he took him. Between the purring and crying for more would he have time to breathe?

LA DEE DA DEE DA, as I cut the sex scene. And you can probably tell I cut some sentences too.

* * *

Another two months had passed but Harry didn't know that. He'd lost track of time. Of everything besides night and day. Day was when people laughed at him and night was when he got beaten. That was the surest way to know. He didn't know by the sun or the moon and stars anymore as he spent all his time huddled in the back of his cage, nursing the night before's more slowly healing wounds or just hiding.

He was malnutritioned and getting weaker every day and had given up on Sirius and Remus saving him. And Dumbledore…he hated him now more than ever.

Honestly, it made one wonder what the hell kind of reaction Dumbledore would be expecting when he finally deigned to return for him. Did he expect a sobbing apology as Harry threw himself at his feet? Did he expect begging and pleading that he be taken away? He couldn't really be that stupid. The first thing Harry was going to do if he ever got his magic back…

He worked now constantly on trying to break the magic block. He had managed to make it give a bit, but that had been months ago and the thing hadn't shifted since. His strength was appalling but he was attempting to gather up each strand he had for one of the nights in which Richard 'visited' him. Oh, he was so sick of the drunken bastard coming after him every night because he wasn't as productive as he used to be. Why would people pay money to see the back of his wings? He was supposed to be facing the front so they could see his pretty face. And laugh at him and taunt him, as he deserved. What was he wasting money on food for if Harry wasn't getting him back any in return?

Oh yes, the water and stale bread must be putting him out so much. And why would anyone pay to see his black eyes and bruises. Hell, they'd pay just to _get away_ from his stink. Richard had no business sense no matter how much he claimed to have one. He was a miser. Couldn't bother feeding Harry properly so he kept his old pleasing figure and couldn't waste the water it'd take to give him a bath so people would visit.

Harry sighed, moodily grooming his wings of the fleas that were going around. He wondered about Hogwarts sometimes when he could bear to without the thought of it leading back to its Headmaster. It was well into the term by now…maybe it was even almost over. Hermione would surely have been worried about him by now? He perked up a bit at the thought. Yeah, she'd be worried about him not getting his N.E.W.Ts. Dumbledore would have to say Harry was doing them where he was or something to get her off his case. And she and Ron would surely…surely, try looking out for him after school was done? They wouldn't all just allow Dumbledore to shuttle him off somewhere and never let anyone know of where he was or how he was doing?

But how long would it really take them to suspect something was horribly wrong? It was almost a year already wasn't it? If Voldemort didn't attack…he could be waiting forever! Years! Because everyone would only want him back then! Harry sank into depression again. Everyone would only ask where their 'Hero' was when they needed him. Then his eyes furrowed in thought. Maybe…perhaps…he might be looking for him…after all Harry had escaped him…he'd want revenge or something like that right? Except…Voldemort didn't seem as insane and misguided as Harry had thought before…so he had no reason to really search for Harry. He'd be busy building his power base and all that.

Harry sighed heavily. He'd never thought it'd come to this but he hoped Voldemort attacked somewhere soon. He wanted people to get suspicious of Dumbledore. He wanted them to need him. He wanted to be saved!

* * *

The visit to Snape four months ago was about to pay off. Dumbledore thought they trusted him implicitly again now and they were being sent to Diagon Alley to help protect it against a raid Voldemort was planning for there. Snape had been most reluctant to help them with their task, by giving Dumbledore this information so they could use it, but after being drugged with one of his own aphrodisiacs and three goes later…he'd been screaming it loud enough for the people of Hogsmeade to hear had it not been for his own wards.

This gave them the idea that perhaps Severus, or Snape as Sirius still insisted on calling him even after giving said man the rimming of his life, was playing both sides but they couldn't give two hoots right now. The raid was in a week and they were anxious to get there, get captured and get talking with Voldemort. Severus had said he was sure Voldemort had been trying to find Harry too…but he didn't know why.

"Remember I told you, I can only help you get captured. Once you're with him…"

"Yes Snape, you've reminded us enough times already." Sirius groused.

"I repeat, Black, for the mentally challenged such as you." Severus sneered back.

Remus smiled at them both. "It's so funny I never noticed it before. I always thought it was because you two just hated each other but now…? I think it's chemistry."

"You say that because Black's prick is still up my arse. I told him to pull the bloody hell out when he was done…" Remus cut him off with a soft kiss and Sirius growled thrusting into him in reply.

"You pretend to be complaining now…" He blew lanky strands away from Severus' ear. "But I'm not done yet."

Remus kept the soft smile on his face while he watched carefully as Severus fell apart under Sirius' compulsion. When he was quite gone he started talking.

"So where will you be again?" He asked offhandedly.

"There! Circe there! Right there…" Sirius smirked at Remus from behind the black head in their bed.

"With…?"

"Do-Dolohov!" A short grunt as he bucked into Remus' hands. "Jugson! Malfoy!" Severus gasped as Remus squeezed the base of his cock to stop him coming and Sirius kept driving into his prostate.

"Try to get Jugson to be the one who captures us. Malfoy and Dolohov are too…sadistic." Remus said calmly. Severus nodded jerkily in response. "Hmm, anything else? Oh yes. Try to stay close to Vol…You-Know-Who," Remus said thoughtfully. "after the raid, to inform him quickly of who Jugson got. As we don't want those others to have a crack at us in the dungeons either."

Severus nodded harder, breathlessly.

"And do…wash your hair…next time you come to bed with us!" Sirius grunted into the eager ear. Several adamant nods later Remus let go with a smirk and Severus came with a scream.

* * *

He was thinking now that maybe he shouldn't have snuck that quickie with Snape while Remus had been in the shower. One the last three occasions, _but the seven times_, they'd all had sex together Snape had been the 'middle-man', as they milked information from him. But this time he'd been in control and Merlin…those Master skills from Potions could be used elsewhere. But it made crouching a right pain in the…

And Remus was smirking at him…

"What?" Sirius whispered to him edgily.

"Severus has been fucking you." Sirius looked away pointedly. "You've still got the stunned look."

"And how would you know!" Sirius hissed back.

Remus' smile gentled. "Love, he's done it to me too. He's definitely improved though from school. It has to be all the potions making…" Remus trailed off.

Sirius blinked in shock. Remus and Severus…at school?

"When?"

"Ssh." Remus put a finger to his lips and frowned at Sirius. "A while after that, incident at the Shack. He was…curious, about werewolves. Rather inventive too." Remus bit his lip with a dreamy smile.

Sirius gaped soundlessly at him. "Oh my Gods! He's been fucking us both!"

Remus looked at him quizzically. "I thought you knew. Severus is a Slytherin Siri. You think he's always the screaming bottom-boy?"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort 'yes!' when they started to hear the pops of Apparition around them and they scuttled forward towards the front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Should we take down Death Eaters really?"

"Stunners. Severus never said we couldn't…he just said watch for his group." Remus replied softly as they moved into the alleyway between the two stores.

Sirius grinned then and burst out of the alley, firing stunners up towards Gringotts as Remus watched his back down to the wall. They moved together, dodging the spells thrown towards them and dropping Death Eaters like flies all over the street.

"Black. And your…pet wolf." A slow drawling voice said, making Sirius freeze before turning slowly to the side, to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." He said disdainfully raising his wand to where the man had his, pointing between their opponent's eyes.

"Lupin." Sirius flicked eyes quickly to find Snape smirking with his wand lazily on Remus who was looking from his wand to his face, his also held loosely in his hand.

Jugson and Dolohov stepped from in the shadows of surrounding buildings and they all stared at each other carefully.

"So, who would like to move first?" Lucius waved his wand, smiling. Sirius glanced again at Remus before he turned slowly to face Lucius and ducked shouting Stupefy. Remus at the same time jumped at Severus and brought him crashing to the ground. Dolohov had no problem shooting stunners at both of them though and got Remus on his fifth try while Sirius dueled with Lucius.

"Black I suggest you drop your wand unless you want your wolf harmed." Severus sneered pushing Remus' stunned body up in front of him, standing as Sirius stunned Lucius and turned. He glared at Severus.

"This isn't over." Then he lowered his wand and was stunned too.

"That was fun." Dolohov said, pushing his wand into its holster.

Severus rolled his eyes at him. "I'll just send them on their way then." He lapped the two bodies over each other with a smile before dropping a portkey on Sirius and watching as he blinked away. "Black never could understand instructions. Good save by the wolf though."

"I think the screwing has gone to your head." Dolohov smirked wickedly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I tricked them into coming here did I not? We have two of Dumbledore's people. So let's get them back to our Lord. I can hardly wait to see those two in his dungeons."

With a swift series of cracks the four of them disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Okay people don't hurt me. Let me explain.  
My last comp broke down. I was hoping it'd sort itself out but it didn't hence why I've not been online so long as i've been...waiting to buy this new one.  
But I'm back now. And I have lots of chapters stored up for you. I've even wrote a TON on a new story I haven't even put out to you guys yet. I hope you like it. I took a gander at some reviews before I got this ready. Thanks so much guys for hanging in there and I've been writing a bit on Morbus for you XX and I'm restructuring ppls.  
The new story'snot my usual style. it's more feely feely than...sex sex sex!...LOL. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter 4**_

_By Lady-Treason_

Harry sat idly with his body covering his wings as much as possible, to keep them shielded from the insistent prods and laughter. He had always known that said wings were incredibly sensitive and so now did the best he could to keep them out of the way, instead of using them to hide behind. The robes he had been given had long worn away, or were torn away by Richard during the frequent beatings, and now he was barely left with the thinnest piece of cloth to cover his 'manhood'. He learned long ago that the sight of him sitting there, dirty, stinky and very nearly nude, kept the most of the "visitors" away.

He was past caring.

He didn't so much as flinch as a stone hit his left shoulder, indeed, he didn't even look over at the laughing culprits; he just stared coldly and indifferently at a spot over their heads. He was beyond caring about what he had done to deserve this now. Richard took great pleasure in telling him that he had been here for over a year … and still he hadn't been 'rescued'. Another trick he had learned, was to rock backwards and forwards, humming whatever song came into his head (usually Greensleeves). It gave the impression of insanity. People didn't want their kiddies near the mentally-fucked now did they?

He had, once, suggested that Richard allow him enough water for an actual full-body wash and a new set of clothes. He had, of course, pointed out that it would help get the business in, instead of scaring them away. But suggesting that once was more than enough. The beating he got for his cheek at trying to tell a "professional" how to run his business was not pleasant. Perhaps he shouldn't have told the man that they would get on better if he didn't drink away their earnings as well …

He would, of course, have to ask for his own percentage soon. Perhaps when he tore Richard's head from his shoulders, he would take what he wanted then. He was more than entitled to at least seventy-five percent of said earnings after all. _He_ _was_ the star; they didn't bother coming to see the other useless and boring freaks. And if there wasn't the money that he was damn well entitled to, then he would simply pick out a few things that he wanted instead…

Like the goddamn ice-cream truck that followed them everywhere they went. He wanted that just so he could take the damn thing apart and shove the actual music-making-part of it so far up the man's arse, he'd be shitting splinters for years. A dreamy smile twitched at his lips at the mere mental image, a smile that apparently wasn't very endearing if the screams he dragged from a five year old girl was anything to go by. Oops.

Then, of course, was the monkey they had jumping through the rings. He wanted that frigging monkey! If just so that he could pluck it hair by hair. That would teach the nasty-rabid thing a lesson or two in return for the damn mocking taunts said monkey gave whenever it had a banana and insisted on eating it in front of Harry.

Yes, indeed. Thoughts like this occupied him throughout most of the day, and then throughout the night as well. There was nothing more satisfying than imagining Richard bleeding and begging for mercy when the man was beating him into unconsciousness again. Just imagining the bastard writhing under him, screaming out in pain and humiliation…

Once upon a time, such thoughts had scared him shitless. The fact that he dreamt about the demise of the muggle in such vivid detail was terrifying to him and he tried to ignore it. But that had been so long ago now – so long ago, and things had changed. _He_ had changed. Changed in away that Albus Dumbledore and Richard-De Ville (as he had taken to calling him) would regret.

He hummed to himself again, smiling coolly as his calculating eyes swept over the yard. If he wasn't much mistaken from the accents of the people who came to poke fun at him, he was finally back in Britain. He didn't care whether anybody bothered to look for him now, he was well passed that. What he did care about was the fact that one day, he would be released, be that when he was rescued, or be that when Albus Dumbledore finally decided he was needed, it would happen. And Harry would be waiting.

He stared down at his hands, willing, not for the first time, his claws to appear. After several months of continuous attempts at breaking the magic block, Harry had come to the conclusion that he already had. Well, he had broken the fake little thing that Dumbledore placed on his person, the main warding went into the cell.

But when he was out of here, his claws would grow, his magic would return, he would heal and he would attack. He closed his eyes in pleasure as his imagination took over, and he could almost feel the flesh tearing under him, could almost feel the blood running between his fingers, could hear the gasps…

He blinked when he realized that he really could hear gasps and then looked down, staring in surprise at the rather nasty cut on the leg he had just given himself. He smirked as he looked at it, watching the blood dribble. He might not be able to get his claws to come out, but his nails sharpened when he put enough effort into it. If he had his full strength, he had no doubt that he would be able to get himself out of here.

One day. One day, he would get out. All he had to do was simply _wait_. And then? Then Albus Dumbledore would rue the day he crossed him. Yes, he would wait…

With his 'Greensleeves'.

…and his imagination.

* * *

Remus and Sirius calmly pulled out of the hands that gripped their elbows and bowed their heads, shortly, in acknowledgement to the wizard sat on the throne. The three Death Eaters who had dragged them from the dungeons to this room now bowed their way back out of the room and then the door was shut. 

It was only when the door was shut that they allowed himself to relax – somewhat – and notice that the Dark Lord wasn't as alone as they had hoped. One masked Death Eater remained, kneeling not so far away from the throne.

"Severus here says you wish to speak with me?" came the rather amused hissing voice of Lord Voldemort. Remus felt Sirius shift next to him, but before he could stop his impulsive love from speaking out of turn, he already did.

"Then what the hell was the point in the whole capture shite if you knew?"

"I think, Severus, I will let you answer that." Voldemort replied with now open amusement as he gestured for the kneeling Death Eater to rise. Said Death Eater did as he was told and then removed his mask, revealing long black – greasy – hair, and the hooked nose prominent of the Snape line.

The smirk was there as well.

"Because, fools, you obviously don't want to arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord, right under Dumbledore's nose and therefore lose his trust. And I, of course, do not want to lose his trust either." He replied bitingly, and then his smirk widened. "Of course, fucking you both silly was just an added bonus…"

"You weren't the only one doing the fucking." Sirius retorted with a wide grin of his own and Remus snorted softly from beside him.

"Perhaps not, but I don't believe I was wearing quite as shocked a look as you were, Black." Severus replied smoothly, his eyes glittering as he watched Sirius blink and try to find a none-existent backhanded compliment in the insult. It was amusing to watch those blue eyes fix on him again, and narrow.

"Are you implying that I'm a bad lay? _Me_?"

"AS amusing as I am _sure_ this is." Voldemort cut in firmly, before any response could be made. "I am rather curious as to why I have Dumbledore's best two Gryffindors, willingly, in my halls."

As soon as this was said, both Remus and Sirius sobered up immediately and turned back to look at him, studying. Eventually, Remus took a step forward and kept his amber eyes locked on the red glittering ones of the Dark Lord.

"Harry." he stated plainly, gauging the reaction to that one simple name. Voldemort didn't seem surprised in the least and merely leant back in his chair, folding his hands carefully on his knee as he held eye contact.

"And why, may I ask; do you wish to speak to me about him? I assure you, I do not have your precious boy with me, or he would be sat here beside me now."

"Have you had any luck in your search?" Remus asked, boldly, daring the other wizard to deny that he was even looking. Voldemort held his gaze for a minute before he smirked and let out a low silky laugh.

"As a matter of a fact, I have." He replied lazily, crossing his legs. "I am waiting on confirmation of his whereabouts even as we speak."

"Where he is?" Sirius burst out and Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head before Voldemort could answer.

"What do you want with him?" the werewolf asked instead, eyes narrowed. He knew that the lack of respect they were showing was seriously getting to Severus, but they weren't working for Voldemort, and they needed to make that clear. Apparently, the Dark Lord noticed this as well, if the amusement in those red eyes were anything to go by.

"I want to teach him, I want to … _consider_ making him my equal. Basically, I want… _him._ At my side." came the reply that, judging by the level of surprise and disbelief, shocked Severus as well as them. Remus and Sirius exchanged blank looks and then finally turned back to look at Voldemort, both still in surprise.

"So – you won't hurt him? You won't kill him?"

"That depends if he leaves the toilet seat up." Voldemort deadpanned and then laughed out loud at the intensified disbelieving looks he was receiving. "No. I no longer wish to hurt him, as I told him during our last meeting."

"A meeting he came away injured from." Remus pointed out instantly, half-glaring. "I saw his staggered flying and his not-quite-soft landing."

"No, but alas I cannot take credit for that. One of the Aurors Harry brought with him has full responsibility. Oh, it was no wayward curse, before you say anything, it was deliberate." Voldemort explained, his tone once again lazy. "The boy fell into my arms, literally I might add, I brought him back here and healed him."

"Healed him? Why?" Sirius asked with another blink and Voldemort sneered.

"Have I, or have I not, just said that I want him alive? The curse used was quite a nasty one, completely dark and slow healing. I don't like being interrupted, and I had been trying to talk to him when he was cursed from behind. Harry, being the idiotic Gryffindor he is, jumped from the window… and flew straight back into Dumbledore's waiting arms."

"Yes… I saw that." Remus murmured again thoughtfully. "I saw him crash. Dumbledore and another man I didn't know came out, picked him up and took him to the castle. The next day he was gone – supposedly for training."

"Oh? Tell me, why do you begin to doubt your leader now?" Voldemort asked indifferently, his cool eyes surveying them for any sign of deception now. He watched as they both exchanged looks once again, and then obviously decide to stick to the truth as, what little they knew, could hardly do any damage.

"It's been a full year." Sirius said eventually. "Harry had stayed at the castle throughout the summer before his sixth year, as well as this past summer now. He was being trained by those at Hogwarts, and the last I heard, he was doing exceptionally well. For him to just be _shipped off_ like this now, with no warning, doesn't ring right."

"And it did a year ago?" Severus sneered and Sirius shot him a glare.

"We had little reason to doubt Albus' words then. Anyway, Remus says that the man he saw with Dumbledore that night didn't look like a Headmaster of some other school, especially a place where Harry could be trained more extensively than he was at Hogwarts. Then, we hadn't received a single letter from him by Christmas – that just isn't Harry. No matter how busy he is, he will always find time…"

"So we decided to send him a letter again, this time with tracking charms on it, buried under many others so that Albus wouldn't notice. We made up a little – code – with Harry during the last summer and when Albus did give us a reply, it was like Harry had completely missed every last bit of the code. It didn't sound like him either." Remus continued this time, with Sirius nodding along to his words.

"The tracking charm said that he was in America, not the main part, not even a Wizarding town. He was amongst the muggles. It still says he's in America now, but it keeps messing up, jumping from England, to Wales, to Scotland, to America, France ... something is obviously interfering with it." Sirius continued and then brushed his hand through his hair, frustrated. "I'm Harry's godfather legally, now that I'm free, and Albus shouldn't be allowed to do this without talking to me first. I can't see Harry agreeing without a chance to say goodbye."

"Is that all?" Voldemort drawled and both Sirius and Remus sighed, shaking their heads.

"We've been thinking on this a lot lately, adding up pieces that haven't made sense in the past. Like, when the Order finally discovered that the Dursleys were abusing him, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised or concerned at all. Quite the contrary, he insisted that he stay there another two weeks to 'strengthen the wards'." Remus murmured softly, and then shrugged. "Albus has been… preoccupied this last year. Altogether too pleased with himself. We just _know_ that something isn't right… and we want him back."

"Abused? Hmmm… I suspected as much." Voldemort murmured and then looked up at Snape. "I assume you can manage to retrieve these 'Dursleys' for me, Severus? Perhaps Harry would like a … welcome home gift."

"Of course, My Lord." Severus replied with a low bow. He put his mask back on in one single movement and then pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I do not require assistance, master, so if I may be excused…?"

Voldemort waved him off and watched as he left, waiting until the door snapped shut behind him, before he turned back to the two Gryffindors. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that neither of them looked concerned and smirked.

"What? No protests?" he asked mockingly and laughed when they stared at him blankly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Very well. I will help you find your precious boy, on one condition."

"Yes?"

"He stays here, with me. I have no doubt that, when you see what Dumbledore has most likely done to him, you will have no objections. He will be … well looked after, here."

* * *

Remus Lupin stood in between Severus and Sirius as he glanced around what appeared to be a small circus. The Dark Lord was just in front of them, those red eyes cutting through the crowds sharply without any sign of weariness. Looking at them now, no one would even consider the fact that they had been up all night and half the morning, waiting for this bit of news. 

But finally they found him.

They walked forward and Remus glanced around cautiously, looking for any sign of the emerald-eyed boy that they were missing. The muggles they passed stared at them blankly, some pointing at the weird clothes that they were wearing, but apparently none of them found it that weird. He soon found out why.

_STEP INSIDE_

_To see the incredeable_

"_Chester-the-three-breaster!"_

_Only £1 each._

Read a sign pitched up over a tent. Remus blinked as he stared at it for a minute, something twisting in his stomach something terrible. He moved on to read the next one, if just to see if he was right – and to see if that last one was simply a one off. Apparently not.

_COME ON IN_

_To see the eseptional_

_Rubber girl!_

_Spechal offer - £2.50 each!_

He stopped dead then and looked around him properly, ignoring the people for now and instead searching out the signs. His mouth dropped open.

"He _wouldn't_…" he whispered to himself, turning sharply to see if Sirius or Severus had worked out what it was yet. Judging by the obvious rage in Voldemort's face, the Dark Lord had. Even Severus looked pissed, and he had frequently pointed out that he didn't care at all about Harry.

"Step right up!" a loud, slurred, voice shouted from the other side. "Step right up to see the incredible winged boy!

"Oh hell but he did!" Sirius snarled angrily, pushing through the grounds without a care, and even going so far as to knock some people over. The others followed him silently and seething, only slowing down when they saw the shouting man. Remus murmured something about that being "Richard" and then their eyes were drawn to the cage that the muggle was stood beside.

They pushed everybody out of the way and came to stop in front of the bars, ignoring the man who was trying to get the money off them. Emerald green eyes blinked up at them and then a slow cold smirk swept across that carefully blank face.

"Finally. Let me out then, I have an itch that's needed scratching for a long while now." Harry said calmly and coolly, though his voice was hoarse, arching an eyebrow. Voldemort watched him for a minute, taking in the bruises, the wounds, the lack of clothes and everything. Then, he looked at the wings that had caught his attention so long ago.

He took out his wand, and with a simple flick, he forced the cage door open and watched as Harry pushed himself to his feet.

He moved slowly at first, but then using that strength that he had been saving for this very event, he shot out the door and purred his approval as his claws ripped out of the end of his fingers. He didn't wait to admire them, instead he launched forward.

He knocked Richard to the floor with one single pounce, his claws digging deeply into the man's face, and he moved quickly and with much satisfaction, tearing at every bit of skin he could reach while the squib screamed out for help.

He dragged his claws down the man's cheeks deeply, watching the blood pool out as he let them fall down to his neck and then down the chest. His smirk widened coldly as he pulled his right hand back and then slammed it right through the bastard's chest, gripping onto the heart. Screams and shouts surrounded him from the rest of the muggles, but he ignored them in favour of pulling his hand back, along with the heart. A satisfying crunch accompanied this as the ribs gave way and then he was free.

He looked down at his hand almost curiously, and at the organ that gave one last thump and then he picked it up and threw it at the man in the ice-cream van, simply because he could. He straightened himself up then, covered in dripping blood though he was, and arched back in a well-deserved stretch, giving a purr of satisfaction as his back popped.

For the first time in a year, the black sleek wings on his back retracted into his shoulder blades, leaving nothing but scars, and he hissed out lowly. Then, and only then, did he turn back to his rescuers.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now, son-of-a-bitch thinks he can get away with this." He offered croakily to the shocked faces that stared back at him. Who would have guessed? He had managed to shock the Darkest Lord of the Century! The others were pretty self-explanatory really, but Voldemort?

While he waited for them to stop staring at him, he rolled his shoulders back several time, trying to get used to the lost-weight now that his back was finally clear again. He loved his wings to death, really, but sometimes they got a bit too much.

"I take it you are quite finished?" Voldemort asked with amusement after a minute and Harry lifted an eyebrow again, looking at him neutrally.

"No, I believe there's one more itch … by the name of _Dumbledore_." He replied with a weak sneer and Voldemort chuckled.

"All in good time, pet, all in good time." He replied and then looked around at the chaos caused. "Come, we need to leave before the fool turns up with his army." He added as he reached forward and took Harry's arm carefully, by the elbow. Without a single glance to the other three, the Dark Lord apparated himself and Harry back to his manor.

* * *

Harry accepted the potions handed to him without a thought, necking them back. He didn't bother to ask what they were, not exactly caring, but Snape told him anyway. Pepper Up, followed by nutrient potions, healing potions, a blood restorative and a magic restorative. Apparently, according to Voldemort, one of the reasons he had been so weak from the very start, was because Dumbledore hadn't just blocked his magic, he was feeding it to himself. 

He would, obviously, know that Harry was free now. He would have felt the wrench when said magic was torn away from him. Harry closed his eyes briefly and reveled in the feeling of his magic swarming through him once more; healing anything it came into contact to before the potion could work. It was a feeling he had missed.

And now he was free.

Remus and Sirius were sat on either side of his bed, talking to him softly, telling him of the lies Dumbledore had fed them all. He'd been training apparently, for this last _year_. He didn't know how the hell the old man was going to manage to keep his head above the lies he had told. What would he have said when Harry returned, no different than he had been, in skill and power, than when he had left?

No doubt he would have blamed Harry, said that he hadn't been paying attention or giving it his all. Deceptive old bastard.

Harry really couldn't remember the times in which he had trusted the old man, had actually called him a grandfather, and had actually loved him. To him, that was all over with in a past life, and now all he knew was disgust, disappointment and hatred. The latter of which, he had a lot.

He wouldn't let him get away with this.

He fell back against the multiple pillows of the bed and sighed heavily. It had been a long time since he had been comfortable. It had been another luxury denied to him.

He glanced up coolly as he pointedly ignored whatever it was Snape was saying to him and instead turned to look at his 'two' godfathers. He was surprised they hadn't run a mile when they saw what he did to Richard – and even more surprised when they didn't flip at his threatening their precious Dumbledore. Apparently, the old man wasn't that precious to them anymore. Now that was a refreshing thought.

He couldn't help but wonder who else had a hand in this though. Someone else must have known, aside from Dumbledore and Richard. Someone else in the Order, though it obviously hadn't been Snape, Remus or Sirius. Moody, perhaps? The other teachers? Whoever it was, he wanted to find out.

Finally frustrated, he batted Snape's hand away from him and glared at him icily as he pointed out that he was perfectly fine, or would be after a rest. Snape sneered, as per usual, and then told him to stop being such an ungrateful bastard before Voldemort silenced him with a glare of his own. That had been pretty amusing.

All too soon, night fell around them and Remus and Sirius had decided that it was time for them to go to their own 'guest' rooms. Oddly enough, Snape with them. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched them go, tensing completely when Siri leant over to press a kiss to his forehead.

That left just him and Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: Because of the so long wait I take pity and update quickly for you poor needy souls. Thank you's my grateful minion. Bows down just as Becca kicks her in the arse OOPHT! sprawls on ground dead. 

And Becca says, "If you didn't have such stupid passwords thatI couldnt remember,I woulda updated instead." What that really means though is my password is so good she couldn't hack it. Hehe.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter 5**_

_By tinkering_

The Dark Lord stepped forward carefully, looking down into the cool green eyes staring back up at him. Harry was where he belonged. Back in his bed again where he'd stay. This boy was worthy to be his mate. He knelt next to the bed as the green eyes narrowed on him and looked Harry in the eye.

"Would you like a bath run? Or hot towels?" He asked in a low purr with a smirk. Harry blinked before smiling back slightly.

"A bath this time I think." His voice was still mildly husky but the potions would heal the ravages of disuse too.

He reached out a hand, just to touch his blood-covered Intended, then stopped as Harry flinched away.

"No…touching." He hissed, wriggling away from him across the bed.

"Of course." He stood and turned heading for the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water tap, then the rose oil, then the bubble bath until the tub had half filled, and was overflowing with fluff. He went back out to the bedroom and a ripple passed through him as he entered the doorway to Harry's eyes piercing him. "Your bath is ready."

Harry got out of the bed, head arched almost proudly, even though he was blood-spattered and smelly from his captivity and escape. Voldemort stepped out of the doorway and gestured him in before pausing. He cleared his throat and for the first time noticed the echo in the large room.

"I'll leave for a few minutes to give you time to get in." And then he shut the door behind him, before leaning on it with a quiet sigh. He wouldn't just be having a quick shag then…damn Dumbledore! He wanted Harry back into the challenging handsome young man he'd been before…that was someone he could fuck and leave. Now he had a challenging, ruthless, beauty of a fallen angel young man…with all the makings of someone he could call mate. And he didn't look half bad in his bed.

"You can come back in now…"

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He pointedly kept his eyes on Harry's face rather than the bath foam and walking over to the far side of the room to fetch a wash cloth and sponge he headed back to Harry, conjuring a small pouf next to the tub.

"Cloth or sponge."

Haunted green eyes bore into his for a moment, daring him to blink before they looked down. "Sponge." Receiving what he asked for he then bent forward wrapping his arms around his legs and baring his back. "Could you please hurry so I can finish my bath alone?"

Voldemort groaned internally. Of course! "As you wish Harry." Dipping the piece of cotton into the water behind where Harry's back disappeared into the foam, he lifted it, letting the excess water splash onto the blanch-coloured skin of Harry's back before bringing it down and rubbing in soothing circles. Harry also wasn't very healthy. He had the look of a tanned person suddenly snatched out of the sun and the look of the well-fed into suddenly starving. He would have to get his pet up to his old standard again.

He snapped back to himself at the sound of soft purring, and Harry swaying gently, eyes falling closed, under his hand. He was probably aching and tired…He dipped the cloth again and brought it back down, motions turning functional and stirring Harry from his trance.

He heard a sigh then a stronger voice than before.

"That's enough thanks. I can get my lower back." Harry looked up firmly. Voldemort dropped the cloth into the water.

"Shampoo. Conditioner. Cologne." As he said each he conjured a few bottles before standing and summoning a few towels from the cabinet to the pouf. "If you need anything else…call for Toozy." He moved to the door swiftly and left shutting it behind him with a click. Harry would be trying…very trying. But he was a Dark Lord, he could handle this.

He growled entering the next set of guestrooms that happened to be next to where Lupin, Black and Severus were. Yes he'd handle it…he Silenced the walls of the room and stripped crawling into the bed petulantly. But Gods he wanted a shag.

* * *

The sheets he'd dirtied last night with blood had been changed and Harry woke to the conspicuous smell of flowers all over himself and the sheets from all the soap and shampoos he'd be in all night. He writhed against the bed lazily, just enjoying the comfort and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. 

No hard-on. He hadn't had one in the last few months…but he'd hoped…comfortable and relaxed as he was the inclination would return…but no. A small frown settled between his brows before he shook his head slightly. It would return when it did. He sat up and looked around slowly. He was really back here with Voldemort again. And unlike last time he had no affinity to leave.

He looked around the room remembering the mess he'd left stumbling into bed last night but that was gone…as were the rags he'd been wearing…and the smell of blood that had been in the room. His eyes darkened and he snarled remembering. Richard. Useless, worthless…piece of filth! He felt his magic rising, the anger clambering to take over, but he squashed it down viciously. He'd killed him. It was over…almost. But he didn't want to destroy the nice pajamas he had on. He looked down on them with a small smile, pushing the sheets down his legs.

He'd had to call Toozy to find him something to wear after he'd finished his bath and she'd got him this set of pale azure silk pajamas. He plucked at the material on his chest. It'd been so long since the satisfaction of a bed, clothes, comfort…he brushed fingers over where his nipples were with hope. So long since pleasure. But that didn't return. And there was much still to. His friends…family…

He lowered his hand suddenly to clutch the sheets at the click of the door opening and gave a shaky smile as Voldemort and the house elf stepped in.

"Good morning." He wanted to flinch at how weak his voice sounded. He shook his head and cleared his throat before trying again, the second try much better. He would _never_, be weak again.

"Good morning." The Dark Lord replied. "Toozy has made a light breakfast for you. I didn't think it best to bring you too much…what with…" Harry nodded his head hurriedly.

"I understand. I'm hungry." Harry conceded. "Will…will Remus and Sirius be coming back?"

"Oh yes, they're in the…guest chambers…entertaining themselves with Severus." A quick look of irritation flashed across the white face, making Harry frown.

"What?"

"They are very noisy." Voldemort said pointedly, crossing his arms and looking down at Harry from next to the bed as Toozy set out the tray. Harry blinked before getting the point and he flushed slightly looking down.

"Oh." He blinked again. "Snape huh?"

The Dark Lord made a noncommittal sound as Toozy hovered the tray onto Harry's lap.

"Master is having…fruits. Some cereal. And toasts. With juice." The house elf said squeakily.

"You may go Toozy." The house elf popped out as the order and Voldemort made himself comfortable, perching on the edge of his bed. "The house elf has still overdone it. A few spoonfuls of cereal and some fruits alone would make me very happy if you could keep it down."

Harry scooted up slightly, not jostling the hovering tray and reached out hesitantly for a piece of fruit. He licked his lips, lifting a juicy piece of peach before he leaned forward and bit into it. The flavour of it exploded into his mouth and he bit off a moan, pushing the other piece into his mouth and chewing. He shut his eyes and smiled vaguely in his enjoyment before snapping his eyes open.

"I missed this. Just enjoying food. I can't touch the toast though. I never want to see bread again." He licked his fingers meticulously and then lifted the spoon in the small bowl of oatmeal.

"Is that all he gave you?" The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as Harry looked up, pulling the spoon out of his mouth and swallowing.

"And water." Harry blinked before looking down and shoving a cube of apple into his mouth.

"If I could revive him I'd kill him again…with a lot more pain." Voldemort hissed.

Harry slurped down a few more spoonfuls before smirking up. "He was in much pain I assure you. Did you know…? His body didn't actually die with the removal of his heart but with the blood moving…to the hole in his chest and his lungs…until it wasn't circulating anymore and had flowed out of his body in pints until too much were gone and then…unconsciousness. He was on removal though, as good as dead." Harry said finally finishing up his oatmeal.

Voldemort blinked at the boy on his bed as he moved back to the fruits again.

"Thoughts of killing him…kept me sane." Harry bit into a strawberry and moaned as the juice ran down his chin. "Strange as it sounds." He wiped with the back of his hand before licking the juice off said hand and continuing to eat. "I spent hours humming Greensleeves."

Voldemort shook his head and began to worry as Harry kept eating. "They thought I was mad. I'd spent hours and hours…" He started shoveling the fruit. "Humming…Greensleeves. Rocking. Smiling at nothing. Richard beat me because I was scaring off people." Harry spat out the fruit into his cereal dish with a grimace. "Like he wasn't…filthy, drunken, evil…"

"Harry…" Voldemort stood. And just in time as Harry's face twisted and he vomited forward over the tray and the rest of the food, also splattered the bed and surrounding areas. "Toozy!"

Harry hacked weakly, with dry heaves, before dragging in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. Going through your sheets…"

"It's okay." The house elf popped in and vanished the tray before starting on the bed. "Get washed up. When you come back out I'll make sure your family is free and you might have to go back to toast at first. Anything else might just be too heavy, too fast. If you wish for more afterwards it's always an option too."

Harry stood shakily and nodded. "Sorry again." He said hoarsely and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry had come out of the bathroom clean, in a T-shirt and jeans under a nice pair of new robes. His second try at breakfast consisted of buttered and jammed toast and barely enough oatmeal to hide the bottom of the bowl. But that had almost been enough to bring it back up had it not been for Voldemort's quick thinking of making him sit up and rubbing his back. 

Though that sent him into purring-ecstasy, which was very embarrassing to be brought back from. But Voldemort had just left and he promised Remus and Sirius were coming.

He still didn't quite understand what Voldemort wanted with him though it wasn't to kill him obviously. There wasn't any…'turning him from Dumbledore' _to do_, so…but he wasn't well and this man was taking care of him and the most important factor, Sirius and Remus were here. He didn't need to question Voldemort, he just needed them. Speaking of which…

"Severus and I will just go downstairs then Harry. Your family will be along in a few minutes." Harry nodded to the Dark Lord and watched Severus glide and hitch along awkwardly behind his Master. He didn't really know how he felt about his godfathers and Snape getting it on but…

"Harry!" Remus came in and leaned over the bed giving him a tight hug, which he managed not to cringe at. Sirius was still hovering in the doorway flicking his eyes down the corridor with a smug smile.

"Stop admiring your work and get in here." Harry croaked amusedly.

Remus gave Sirius and glare to which he cleared his throat haltingly and rubbed his hair.

"You know then? Err, it…was, umm…started kind of as a convenient way to make him help us find you…and err…"

"Sirius likes shagging him now and I like him shagging me so…" Remus shrugged, a smile twitching.

Harry snorted covering his mouth. "And?"

"Uhh, you want us to stop? If it makes you uncomfortable…?" Sirius started and moved to sit on Harry's bed while Remus conjured a chair.

"No!" Harry grinned cheekily. "If you want to shag him be my guest. I just mean Remus forgot the part where you like getting shagged by him too. Voldemort said you are very loud." He snickered.

Sirius took on a diplomatic face. "He's surprisingly good at things other than potions."

Remus snorted. "Speaking of which…" He reached into the, what looked like brand new, robes he was wearing and pulled out several small vials. "Severus said drink them. All. Now."

Harry rolled his eyes and took the vials, downing them one by one. "Sounds like him." He rasped after a particularly atrocious one.

"He was saying last night, which you probably didn't get, being half asleep and all…that you're going to have to keep taking a set of potions for a few weeks, perhaps a month if you're in worse shape than he thinks. Nutrient potions, malnutrition potions, there's an immune boosting potion here he said you should only need another before dinner and an anti-nausea."

"I think I'll save that for dinner. I want to try to eat more than I did this morning." Harry frowned. "Voldemort said he doesn't want me trying to get back into food too fast because I vomited this morning. He also thinks I'm…recovering mentally." Harry sulked. "Because what I went through was dramatic. And I…sorta had a little lapse." He muttered the rest under his breath.

"What?" Sirius asked worriedly, scooting closer.

"I was just talking about…Richard and how when it got really…bad I'd just hum this song…" Harry murmured. "I got really angry my magic started to…kind of bubble inside me?" Harry picked at the bed covers. "I managed to keep it down…but not my food."

"Sounds like you need to learn to control your anger again. You know with your form it had become rather more…" Remus paused.

"Volatile." Harry said wryly. "It's true. And it does sound like I need to familiarize myself with my magic again. It's been so long." Harry looked down at his hand and biting his lip conjured a small, if hazy, ball of light.

Sirius looked at it with a frown. "We'll teach you all over again if we have to. Don't worry. And…umm, Severus would probably help."

"And Voldemort too if you wish it." Remus said quietly. Harry let the magic dissipate and looked up at Remus knowingly.

"Why is he helping me? I mean, when we last talked he did too but back then, I thought, it was to turn me against Dumbledore." Harry grimaced. "That's all taken care of so why am I here?"

"Harry, honestly, we don't know why he wants you here either. It sounds like he wants to…teach you, but he's said nothing of you joining the Death Eaters or becoming his protégé. We…really don't know." Remus shrugged.

Sirius looked downcast. "He says he wants you here, with him. So I'm betting it's one of those. And Harry, no matter what we're with you."

"If I want to kill Dumbledore? If I _might_ join the _Dark Side_?" Harry looked Sirius straight in the eyes, knowing his were probably glowing with how much he wanted just that.

"We'd follow you to the ends of the Earth Harry." Remus perched on the bed in front of Sirius and slung an arm around Harry. "We love you too much not to."

Sirius cracked a smile as Harry pressed himself into Remus. "And hey, if we get to Dumbledore first…"

Harry snickered and they all started laughing together. He gave a shiver and was pulled closer and found contentment had returned. He had his family and that was all he needed.

* * *

The afternoon of that first day he spent sleeping. The second day he'd eaten a bit more, got dressed, gone out to explore the house and passed out somewhere because he forgot to take his anti-nausea potion. He'd ended up back in his bed, drowsy with Remus and Sirius mothering over him. Today he planned on finishing his exploration. Sirius and Remus and Severus were probably in their rooms shagging and talking about going back to Hogwarts so he was free. 

"And where, do you think you're going?" A low voice asked coldly.

Harry blinked mid-step out of his rooms and looked down to the guestrooms to see Voldemort standing in the doorway to one of the rooms, arms crossed.

"Err, for a walk? To…look around?"

"Alone? To faint again? I think not." The Dark Lord sneered. "Toozy!"

"I don't need to be followed around by a house elf!" Harry said indignantly. "I forgot my potion yesterday. Big whoop!"

"If you are going to explore _my_ house you will do it under _my_ rules and that means Toozy," Voldemort gestured the house elf that had appeared next to him over to Harry, stalking along behind it. "goes, where you go. That or you go back into my…your rooms."

Harry gaped. "You can't do that! You're not my bloody father!" He glared up into the flashing crimson eyes. "What is it to you anyway if I pass out somewhere! Wouldn't you be happy?"

"No, I _wouldn't_ be _happy_ if I tripped up over your body, and thought you were fucking _dead_!" Was yelled into his face before they both paused and Dark Lord huffed, pulling back. "If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already." Was hissed coldly to his face.

"Why do you care?" Harry glared. "You haven't even come to see me since Thursday morning."

Voldemort leaned back and crossed his arms suddenly with a smirk. "I didn't know you missed me or I'd have been sure to visit while you were awake. I have been visiting. You've just been sleeping."

Harry gaped up some more before turning on his heel and starting down the hall. The hurried patter of feet behind him told him Toozy was following. He scowled but didn't say anything and nothing was said to him until he was down the hall.

"And Harry," He paused on the stairs downward and turned back towards the Dark Lord. "There is a surprise for you. In a few days. I hope you…like it." Harry blinked as he went back into his room in a swirl of robes.

* * *

A/N: If I didn't know any better I'd say Voldemort was...#gasp# worried? Wait...I do know better. #snorts#

Ah, again, in case you didn't read Oblivion too, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. Love you guys and have a merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter 6**_

_By Lady-Treason_

Harry slipped silently out of the large comfy bed and stretched languidly, taking pleasure in the pops of his back that he had near enough been denied for a year now. It was five days after his rescue and, with the continued potions that Snape was shoving in front of him daily, he was regaining some of his former strength. His refusal to touch or be touched was somewhat calming now, as both Remus and Sirius made it a point to hug and hold him as often as they were able.

The little 'chat' that they had had in a seemingly carefree manner had reassured him greatly. He didn't know what he was going to do now, in regards of the damn war, but he did know that he wouldn't be going back to Albus Dumbledore and his order. Knowing that Remus and Sirius would back him all the way was surprisingly comforting…but perhaps it was time that he and Voldemort sat down and talked.

The Dark Lord had said, when he had been here a year ago, that many things had changed. After showing Harry his memories and showing clearly why he had been against the muggle world, Harry was curious to know what had changed in the regards to killing them all. That was one thing that he couldn't stand, he wouldn't be able to aid or sit back and watch as Voldemort destroyed the muggle world – but there was a select few who deserved it. Yet, as Voldemort had said, things had changed …so perhaps that wasn't a goal anymore.

And if that was true…then Harry had no idea of what he had been fighting against these last seven years. Truth was, he knew nothing about the man Voldemort, and nothing about the boy Tom Riddle, as nothing that Dumbledore had told him rang true anymore. The abuse wasn't mentioned, neither was the fact that Riddle was Dumbledore's apprentice…none of that had been known.

Harry wondered if the wizarding world knew that their hero had trained the darkest Lord of the century. The old fool truly was digging himself an early grave.

He smirked at the thought and pulled an apple off the bowl that had been left there for him. At least he could eat more than bread now.

He glanced around the luxurious room indifferently as he bit into the red fruit, and swept his gaze over the huge four-poster bed that he had been sleeping in, the window with the magical view of wherever he wanted to look, the rich decorations and everything. It hadn't taken him long to realize that the room he was actually sleeping in was Voldemort's. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet.

It wasnearly time for Sirius and Remus to return to the fold of Dumbledore's followers, and from what he could gather, Snape was going to 'rescue' them from the torturous, terrible, dungeons of the Dark Lords fortress – while Voldemort himself was preoccupied with Harry. Yes, nobody was going to deny the fact that Harry was there, Dumbledore would know as soon as he saw the remains of Richard's body, and he would know who had killed him.

Perhaps they could get away with saying that he wasn't there voluntarily, but Dumbledore would never truly believe that, no matter _what_ he said to others. Trying to imagine the look on the old fool's face when he found his 'friend' was what occupied his time mostly now – well, except from the reading. Voldemort had, after all, granted him use of the rather large library in the adjoining room.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and moved gracefully into the bathroom. He showered then, letting the water wash over him, as he promised himself again that he would never let anybody take the simple pleasures in life away from him. Never again.

A pleased smirk twisted at his lips as he dried himself with a wave of his hand and then pulled on one of the immaculate robes that were hanging up in the wardrobe. Voldemort's, of that he had no doubt, but they would do for now. A simple wandless 'resizing' charm made sure that they were a perfect fit in all areas, and a grooming charm saw to it that his long hair was brushed, straight and simply beautiful, as should be.

Nobody said that he had to stay in those rooms, but then again nobody had said that he could go wandering about either…not alone anyway. He was sick of the sight of the damn house-elf following at his heel though, so he hadn't left the rooms for the past two days.

He hummed to himself almost cheerfully as his cold and calculating eyes glittered with anticipation. He couldn't wait until he had Dumbledore, ready to rip the old fool's head from his shoulders – after he had asked what the hell the whole point of his being locked up was. Perhaps Voldemort was right though; perhaps a quick messy death like Richard had was too good for the old bastard.

He stepped out into the corridor, unsurprised to find that it was completely deserted again, it had been the first few times he'd gone out.

From what he had gathered of his previous explorations, it looked as though they were either in a large mansion or a small castle. The stone floor of the corridor went both ways for quite a while and Harry glanced from one way to the other and then shrugged, picking the right. He always went left.

It only took him a couple of minutes to find the huge stairs, and then he quit the idea of simple wandering around and followed the scent of his two uncles instead.

He soon found himself in a rather large hall after walking down to the ground floor and then stepping through a set of double doors. Voldemort was sat on his "throne" chair watching with amusement as Remus and Snape dueled against Sirius. Harry arched an eyebrow as he walked further inside, sweeping his gaze over them before turning to look pointedly at Voldemort.

"And what, may I ask, is this in aid of?" he drawled lazily, watching as both Remus and Snape flickered curse after curse at Sirius, blocking his or dodging them.

"I do believe they're trying to decide who's topping next time." Voldemort replied dryly and Harry snorted, shaking his head.

He watched them for a while longer, an expression of cool boredom on his face, but then he smirked and drew his own wand from his pocket, stepping up to Sirius' side.

"This is hardly fair, I think I'll help you Siri – besides, I've wanted a reason to knock Snape on his arse for years." He murmured softly, his lips twitching slightly at the answering smirk that the Potions Master sent his way. He and Remus swapped positions then, so that Snape was facing Harry, and they both bowed their heads marginally.

Harry kept his mental walls up securely and flung his first curse without even moving his lips, watching as Snape blinked and then batted it away. He didn't bother moving around much as he pulled up a strong shield and then fired spell after spell at the older wizard. It didn't take long for Snape to finally slip up and be knocked, sprawled, across the floor.

He stepped back, prepared to give Snape another try, but a hand fell on his shoulder before he could take the correct stance again.

"I think you should save your strength Harry, I have a gift for you – that I am sure will require your energy." Voldemort said with a self-satisfied smirk and Harry arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, studying him coolly. He remembered the Dark Lord having mentioned something about this days ago actually and, apparently, judging by the amusement that his two godfathers and Snape now wore, it was indeed something that he would like.

So he backed down.

"Very well … but I'm not going back to that bedroom yet. If I have to stare at the same four walls any longer, I'm quite sure I'll go mental." He pointed out neutrally and watched Voldemort for his reaction. If he was expecting to see anything, then he was sorely disappointed as the man kept his expression purposefully blank.

"Of course – sit yourself down. You and I need to talk before your family leaves … and your gift arrives." Voldemort said dryly, gesturing to a chair that had been placed recently beside his throne chair. Harry arched an eyebrow again at the choice of arrangements but didn't protest for a minute and merely did as he was told.

As he sat down and watched his uncles and Snape continue, he saw the scratches, wounds, bruises and Merlin knew what else covering them and he smirked. So, they wouldn't have to explain to Dumbledore why they were unharmed then – simple but effective.

He ignored Voldemort as the man sat down beside him and then they both simply continued to watch. Snape put Sirius under the Cruciatus curse for only a few seconds before he turned abruptly and did the same to Remus as well … Harry nodded his approval. That's one that Dumbledore would have been looking for.

"So what's the story going to be then? You were distracted in tormenting me, so you left the wolf and his lover in Snape's hands? Thus, a reason why they are only minimally hurt, as much as Snape thinks he can get away with, with you?" he asked indifferently, not even bothering to turn and look at the older wizard as he kept his eyes on the duel that had just heated up a level or two.

"Something like that yes. I only pay close attention to what Severus is going to say, if it is something to do with myself. He plays both sides – exceptionally well I might add – so both Dumbledore and I make sure he only hears what we don't mind the other hearing. Severus will choose his side when he is positive of which side will win." Voldemort replied carefully and Harry nodded thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit foolish to think the man was devoted completely to either side, after what he had done for both.

He was a bloody Slytherin after all.

The duel finally finished not long after that then and Snape swallowed healing potions to fix up the few wounds he had attained from the rare curse or hex that slipped through his defense. It wouldn't do for him to turn up injured now, would it?

"We had better get going, Harry." Remus murmured softly, turning to look at him now. Harry nodded and stood up when the wolf approached, allowing a kiss to be pressed to his cheek and himself to be drawn into an embrace.

"Are you going for the utterly devastated '_Oh-Merlin-Voldemort's-going-to-kill-Harry_' look or the shocked and disbelieving '_Oh-Merlin-Harry-joined-Voldemort_' look?" he asked with amusement when he pulled back and saw the almost constipated look Sirius now sported. His godfather snorted and pulled him into another embrace.

"Probably the former 'til you decide Harry."

"Uh huh, well, be careful. Watch yourselves around _Him_ and keep your mental walls secured." Harry murmured and Sirius smiled, stepping back until he stood at Remus' side.

"We will, we'll see you soon – as soon as we can. Don't worry, Severus will let you know if anything happens to us." Remus said and this time Harry glanced over the werewolf's shoulder to the Potions Master, arching an eyebrow. Snape held his gaze for a minute and then smirked but nodded.

"I give you my word." He drawled lazily and Harry bowed his head slightly in thanks, knowing now at least that he could trust the man to do that for him. He gave his two godfathers one last hug each, murmured words of well wishes in their ears and then watched as they walked from the room, being held at wand point by Snape.

It was only when they had gone, and the door had been shut, that Harry realized just how noisy the three of them were. It seemed like complete silence reigned now and he could feel the calculating eyes that swept over him from the man to his left. Why, of all places, did Voldemort give him a seat next to _his_ chair?

He pondered, not for the first time, exactly what Voldemort wanted from him. Remus and Sirius had said that he wanted to teach him … but why?

"Are you well enough to have a little … talk … yet, or would you like more time before then?" Voldemort asked after a minute, breaking the silence with his usual low and controlled tone. Harry looked at him then and debated telling him that he wanted to wait … but he didn't. He wanted to know what Voldemort wanted from him, and he wanted to know what he would give in return for that.

He wanted to know his options before he even attempted to make a decision as to where to go next.

"No, we can talk – and you can start off by telling me what you want with me." He replied eventually, making sure to keep his tone neutral as he finally looked up to meet those red eyes directly. He kept a firm grip on his mental walls though and he saw Voldemort smirk before he nodded his approval.

"Then talk we shall – but not uncomfortably. Kooky!" he called and Harry blinked, watching as a house-elf popped into the room. "Please retrieve a bottle of wine, two long flutes, and perhaps some fruits."

The house-elf did as he was asked without pause for hesitation and then popped back again not even a minute later. He was carrying a large silver tray, on which sat a large bowl of strawberries, two apples, two pears, two bananas, a bowl of grapes and some cherries. On the other side of the tray were two tall and thin wineglasses. In his other hand, the house-elf carried a metal bucket of ice that had a bottle of red wine settled in it.

Harry nodded his thanks even as 'Kooky' set the tray down on a table that appeared between their two chairs and the bucket on the floor just in front of it. He didn't move to get anything though, and simply watched as Voldemort poured them both some wine.

He waited patiently for the answer to his question as he accepted the glass handed over to him, and then accepted a strawberry as well when the bowl was offered. Eventually, Voldemort settled back in his chair with his wine and then obviously paused to ponder the question.

"I want to teach you." He settled for eventually, looking up again. "You have incredible power, perhaps equal to my own, you have a sharp mind and I think it will be extremely satisfying for myself, to watch as your knowledge expands to other areas."

"The forbidden areas." Harry pointed out neutrally, neither, voicing approval or disapproval as he looked up.

"Of course. I will be blunt with you now Harry, I think you will be an asset at my side. I think that, with you, there is next to no opposition for us. Yet, I am unwilling to force you Harry, I like my followers to be willing, that is something that I have always prided myself on."

"Oh? And what about the claims that you use Imperius to get them to agree?" Harry asked cautiously but curiously, and Voldemort snorted.

"No. I will admit that it is true when said that I do not allow anybody to leave after they have agreed to join me. I am sure you can see the reasons in that though, it would be foolish – therefore they must be killed, or Obliviated. I use Imperius on my enemies to either get them to do as I wish, or to get them to answer questions, and we have used that in the past on people simply to get information from … lets say within the ministry. Nobody who _joins_ me has ever been forced." He sipped his wine offhandedly.

"Okay, so you don't force anybody to join, and you want me to. Tell me, what are your goals now then? You said, last year, that things had changed since your school days, your opinions have changed – do you still yearn for the destruction of the muggle world?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow, and Voldemort pondered this once again before he shook his head.

"No. There are times when muggles are killed and those are either because there was a valid reason – or simply a raid once in a while to distract Dumbledore from my true intentions. For no other reason." He replied firmly and then smirked. "My intentions, or goals as you say, are simple. I believe that things should be changed, especially in the running of the wizarding world. There are old laws that have now been ruled out, rituals and etiquette that have always been a large part of the wizarding world that is no longer followed-"

"And you don't think people should be given a choice as to whether they wish to follow these – laws – or not?"

"Some of them – no. You will, perhaps, see what I mean if you allow me to teach you. Say for example one, in particular, states that muggleborn children should be sent to a "camp" during the summer before their first year to be taught the laws, rules and runnings of the wizarding world. Some people aren't given a choice at all. Let's take your friends, the Weasley family, for instance." He said and then held up his hand to still any protests.

"The Weasleys. Arthur and Molly Weasley are determined to behave as a "new generation" of wizards, and they refuse to acknowledge most of the oldest of wizarding traditions – that is there choice yes – but should they not bring up their children with a choice of their own? Should they not accept and acknowledge the decisions of their children, even if they, themselves, do not agree?"

"Hmm, you have a point there I suppose." Harry murmured, brushing his hand through his hair. Voldemort nodded and then shrugged.

"Then there are the differences in which people are treated. Werewolves, for example, have never been openly accepted – but they used to be treated with much more respect than they do now. Fear was never a full factor and, some people, had very much admiration for them."

"So basically you just want to right the wrongs? Why do I find that hard to believe? Why then, if this is true, are you called a Dark Lord?" Harry asked with a little amusement and Voldemort's lips twitched slightly.

"Because of the way I go about getting what I want, Harry. I will kill those who oppose me; I will knock down those that stand in my way. People do not agree with the use of the Dark Arts – and that is another thing I want to change – I want to make them as acceptable as the other vicious magics out there that are used against us. I will recreate the Ministry of Magic, rewrite the laws, bring back old traditions and rituals that many have forgotten – these are ways of our kind Harry, they should not be left behind."

They both fell silent again then and Harry turned his thoughts inward, going over what he had just heard again and again. He could find no major faults in it at all – and he had wanted to learn the Forbidden Arts, though then it had been to kill Voldemort – but now, perhaps, it would be to kill Dumbledore.

Funny how ironic life was sometimes.

"Okay, so you have said what you want from me and I am not opposed to learning the Dark Arts – but what you seem to be forgetting, Voldemort, is that I do not bow down to anybody." He replied firmly, taking a sip of wine when the Dark Lord chuckled.

"I do not expect you to bow down to me Harry, I want to teach you – then I want you to stand by my side as my heir – and maybe one day as my consort. It depends entirely on what you yourself hope to accomplish in aiding me."

Harry blinked.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times then, the word 'consort' bouncing around the walls of his mind, but before he could say anything, Voldemort spoke up again.

"Do not answer me now, Harry. I expect you to think long and hard on this – but on a lighter subject, please allow me to introduce you to your gift." The older wizard murmured softly and then he pushed himself to his feet gracefully and clapped for another house-elf to appear.

This one came dragging three mortals.

… The Dursleys.

"Oh but I shall enjoy this." Harry purred slowly, raking his eyes over the terrified muggles who were huddled together and shaking furiously. Yes indeed, this was going to be slow… and fun.

* * *

A/N: Umm, I've just discovered how to post fics on LJ soI have. I have a fic there that's not on FF soif you want to read it...I'm about to post it here!

:D

grins at all the cheering please, please my minion...

Err, Becca's gone AWOL. I'm afraid there's no 'Becca says' tonight. shrugs But we are working on another fic! might not be here though...it's NC17...anyways, rambling. Never mind me...walks off whistling


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter 7**_

_By Lady-Treason_

Harry woke the next morning with a smirk of anticipation across his face. Today, he would get his revenge against the people that had made his life such complete misery. He had wanted to 'think' on it the night before, dream of ways to end their pathetic lives. And he had dreamed – Merlin had he dreamed! Now, he couldn't wait to get started.

Another reason he had been determined not to simply get it over with and tear them to shreds the day before, was because he wanted time to digest what he had heard first, before it went over his head. He would need to do a lot of thinking on that. Though really he only had two options: join with Voldemort and learn all he could at the Dark Lords side, or remain neutral and be treated like shit from the rest of the wizarding world. He would, of course, be labelled a traitor, no matter what Dumbledore did.

Still, he had to make sure that Voldemort agreed to the drastically reduced morals anyway… and what was stopping him from wringing out every advantage he could get before he 'reached his decision'? Though he had to admit, the Consort bit worried him … perhaps he would have to put his foot down there and simply say that they would "see how things went."

But he had plenty of time to think on that – and today he was rather occupied with the breaking of the Dursleys. Things certainly did appear to be looking up lately, and they could only get better, he was sure of that. Magic, he would have to use magic – and the sort that looked and felt the most abnormal possible. Perhaps some transfiguration was in order.

He smirked somewhat coldly and bypassed the shower for now, settling for a cleaning charm as well. After all, what was the point in cleaning up when he was just going to get messy with blood again? Maybe he could try finger-painting… he had always wanted to finger-paint…

He was sure that the room that he was eventually going to be given needed decorating anyway, and what better way was there to fall asleep, than with a smile on one's face?

Shaking his head at his own mocking taunts, he dressed in yet another pair of Voldemort's robes and shrunk them down to size again. Voldemort had said that he was going to be in the throne room again this morning, talking to a select few of the inner circle, and had said that he was welcome to go there whenever he was ready to play.

And so that's where he headed to now.

A 'select few' of the inner circle included Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape (so this obviously was something that Voldemort didn't mind Dumbledore finding out), Antonin Dolohov and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh Harry, I assume you have come to play with your relatives?" Voldemort asked from across the room and Harry smirked, shutting the door behind him.

"Most definitely."

"Excellent … do you mind an audience … or would you rather wait until my friends here have gone?" Voldemort asked again and Harry arched an eyebrow before turning back to the group, studying them all carefully.

"I don't mind – providing I don't read of my games in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." He replied eventually, looking pointedly at Draco Malfoy. He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he spotted the cage in the corner of the room where the three muggles were. He smirked and stalked towards them lazily, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Worry not; your activities will not leave this room." The Dark Lord assured him casually and Harry nodded once more, distracted.

"Well hello my dear pets! How wonderful it is to see you!" he said with a false cheerful ness, swinging the door to the cage open with a simple flick of his wand. Three sets of fearful eyes fixed on him, one of which was pleading, the other two glaring.

He shook his head, remembering how grateful he had been to Dumbledore when the old man had finally taken him from the Dursleys. He also remembered how much more grateful he was when he didn't have to go back the next summer. It was all oh-so-familiar.

"I wonder how many others he's done this to." He murmured idly, glancing over his shoulder at the Dark Lord. "You … now me … were there any others? There will be, of course, if we don't kill him soon, Voldemort. He will need to find somebody to replace me, after all. A new boy-saviour." He was talking mostly to himself now, and thus didn't expect the reply.

"He didn't lock me in a cage, at a freak show, for a year." Voldemort pointed out, ignoring the gasps from those who hadn't known.

"No, no he didn't did he?" Harry mused lightly. "But I think that was my fault – in as much as I asked him to teach me the arts, he didn't like that I don't think. Perhaps he thought that that is where he went wrong with you, perhaps he thought that he could break me just enough to follow him blindly… even so, he allowed the vile muggles to do more to you than he did these pathetic creatures to me."

"Perhaps." Voldemort replied dryly. "I doubt one could even begin to imagine what goes through that old fool's head – but he will be ours, dear Harry."

"Yes… yes… he will be." Harry said, brightening up slightly. "But until then … I have these. Crucio!"

He smirked with satisfaction as his aunt, the unfortunate one to be hit, started to roll over and scream at the top of her lungs. Instead of even attempting to help her, Dudley and Vernon just pushed themselves away, staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Her hardships will only make her stronger." He cooed mockingly, as if trying to soothe the other two muggles, and was met with Voldemort's rich laughter. "Acer!"

He watched for a minute as she continued to writhe albeit less forcefully under the second curse and then he fixed a firm image in his mind and started on a transfiguration, watching as her limbs twisted and turned forcefully. He wasn't in the mood to hurry up said transfiguration though and simply watched as, screaming, she went through each stage slowly and painfully.

"Stop it boy!" Vernon shouted forcefully, turning to glare at Harry now. "Stop it! Or I'll give you such a thrashing that it'll put the others to shame!"

Harry didn't even bother hiding his amusement, and neither did is audience either, and instead he left his aunt half transfigured and turned to his uncle instead.

"Really? Then let me show you what I think of that … Crucio!" he hissed again and then smiled indulgently as his uncle's screams now filled the room. His claws were out and he was fighting to keep his wings back, not wanting to give away his secrets to the others in the room.

After a while, he pointedly forgot that there was anyone else there as he simply took his time and toyed with them, trying out different curses that he had read about over the last few days from Voldemort's library. There were a few, as well, that he had managed to glimpse through the restricted section. He didn't know why the arts interested him so; he had always assumed that it was because they were forbidden.

According to Voldemort, they had been here since just before they had rescued him, and they hadn't eaten anything since then. When his aunt's screams were really beginning to grate on his nerves, he finished the transfiguration – into a small sour looking cream cake.

"Imperius." He muttered softly, pointing at Dudley and then all he had to do was give the boy a little nudge towards this cake. The resistance he gave up was appalling, as even Harry could see that he wanted to eat it – regardless of the fact that that same spot had been where his mother was seconds before.

He waited for the exact second in which his 'cousin' bit away half of the cake in one bite and then quickly reversed the transfiguration so that the chunk in the boy's mouth changed back. Dudley's eyes went wide as his mouth filled with pools of blood and torn off skin and what looked to be a rib.

Wrinkling his nose, Harry looked down at the rest of the 'transfigured cake' to see his aunt, dead, lying on the floor with half of her middle missing. Dudley and Vernon's screams reached a whole new pitch.

"Well, nobody can say that you lack creativity." Voldemort murmured from behind him and Harry glanced over his shoulder with a wicked smirk, flashing a grin at the rather green looking faces that stared at him.

"I've had a lot of time to think on it."

"Do you plan on finishing this anytime soon, or dragging it out? I have no protests; of course, I simply wish to begin our lessons."

"Mmm, I'll be done soon." Harry replied thoughtfully as he turned back to the last two muggles. Vernon was actively trying to avoid Dudley, and Dudley was trying to get some comfort out of his father as he heaving and threw up, scratching at his own tongue.

Another muttered Imperius; this time on Vernon, soon put Dudley out of his misery.

* * *

The day after their return to Hogwarts had been spent with them looking over their shoulders to check that they weren't being watched. They had managed to escape from Poppy Pomfrey's clutches just hours after Snape had 'rescued' them and dragged them back to Hogwarts. They had worried that Albus would simply know that they weren't telling the truth … but it seems that they had underestimated the faith he had in their trust for him. As far as Dumbledore was concerned, he had done a lot for them in and out of their school years – and so he had gained their unwavering loyalty.

Well, what the man didn't know couldn't hurt him, could it?

They answered his questions quite truthfully, said that they had been captured in Diagon Alley, taken straight to the dungeons. Then they said something along the lines of being turned over to Severus for torture because Voldemort was busy with something else. They told him, of course, that they didn't know what that something else was … but that Snape had said it was something to do with Harry.

Dumbledore had nodded gravely and then hurried out of the room, presumably to go and check the horrible 'freak' show, to see if Harry was still there. They hadn't seen the old man since then – and for that they were grateful.

Two hours after his disappearance, Remus had sent along a note to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, hoping that Albus wouldn't be back by then. Both of Harry's friends had been asked to stay at the castle for some 'light' training, perhaps Albus was making a few 'backups' should anything go wrong. They had the common room by themselves, but that wasn't exactly secure, and so Remus had asked them to wait outside by the portrait hole for them. They hadn't received a reply, but they didn't need to.

Nerves had not been so high in Remus and Sirius since … well, for a long time. If Albus Dumbledore found out what they knew, then what would he do? Obliviate them and keep them from every discussing Harry again, or kill them to be on the safe side? It was very disconcerting to have thoughts on ones own mentor like this – but knowing what they did, they wouldn't put it past him. Did he ever feel such a lowly emotion as remorse? Was he ever truthful in his sadness? What separated him from the Dark Lord?

Sirius shook those thoughts from his mind; he didn't need to shit himself anymore when he was soon going to be sneaking around the school with two Gryffindors. They were lucky that the school year was out and thus so few people were there. He stuck to the shadows, behind Remus, as they walked silently, feeling vaguely comforted in the fact that Snape was watching their backs for them and making sure that Albus didn't return. There was only one place that they could go where the old man wouldn't be able to hear them, where there were no portraits to tell tales or any sort of listening-in wards held.

He couldn't help but think that this whole thing was completely backwards. Here he was, sneaking around the place he had called his home for many years, scared shitless – when only days ago, he and Remus had calmly and confidently walked into Voldemort's fortress to speak to him. His fear turned to boiling anger, though, when he remembered exactly what the old bastard had done to their Harry. Seeing him so cold and vulnerable and ruthless and confused in that cage would always be burned into his mind. A whole year of that! He couldn't imagine what had gone through Harry's head at the beginning…

"Stop thinking so loud." Remus whispered with amusement from in front of him and then gestured to something down the hall. Sirius swallowed his own retort when he saw the two they were coming to meet standing nervously by the portrait of the Gryffindor tower, trying unsuccessfully to hide. "Stay here." Remus murmured again and Sirius nodded, watching as his lover straightened his shoulders and then stepped out openly into the light, walking towards the two kids.

He couldn't hear what was said from there but seconds later, the two were following him.

Soon, the four of them were on their way to the Room of Requirement.

Once again Remus instructed them to stay there, and then he walked up and down the hall three times with his own image in mind. When the door appeared, he pushed it open and then hurriedly motioned for them to go first, glancing around. He caught Severus' eyes in the shadows and he nodded once, curtly, before he slipped in after them and then shut the door firmly.

He ignored the bewildered and slightly scared kids as he threw up several locking and silencing charms for good measure, and then finally turned to face them, sitting across from them on a two-seater settee – Sirius sat next to him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked almost immediately. "What's with all the secrecy?

"Dumbledore can't know what we're about to tell you. I need you both to give us your oath that you will not discuss this out of this room – even amongst yourselves. I need you to give me your oath that, even if questioned under Veritaserum and Legilimency, you will not give up what we're about to tell you. It's for Harry's safety, I promise you." Remus explained carefully and watched as the two Gryffindors exchanged looks.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who stood first, and the redhead studied them indifferently and intently for a minute before he finally bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, give my oath to you as a wizard that I shall never reveal or discuss what you tell us here." He said formally and seriously, feeling the beginning of magic for his words. "Should I break this oath, I do so under the conditions that my magic be taken away from me, and I suffer a long and painful death." He instantly felt the connection from him to his two professors then and he took a minute to steady himself before he sat down.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, give my oath to you as a witch that I shall never reveal or discuss what you tell us in this room." she said softly, but firmly. "Should I break this oath, I do so under the conditions that my magic be taken away from me, and I suffer a long and painful death."

She stood there for a minute with her eyes closed then, and when she snapped them open, she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"Now, I did that first because I trust you both with my life – but I do hope you have a way of making it possible for us not to tell under Veritaserum and Legilimency." She said sternly, bringing a chuckle from Remus in the meantime.

"Yes, a Secrecy Charm. With this active, nobody will be able to sense it is there, and when they question you about what you have hidden, you will immediately forget everything protected by the secrecy charm until your magic feels you are safe to remember." He explained as he pulled his wand out again. "I'll put that up at the end. First, I need you to sit down and I need you to forget everything you think you know about Albus Dumbledore." He said sternly, sighing as they stared at him expectantly for some sort of elaboration.

"Lets put it this way, if the old man knew what we are about to tell you, he would have the two of us killed and you two obliviated, if you're lucky." Sirius added, ignoring the disbelief. Remus closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, bottles of butterbeer appeared in front of him and he handed them out before opening his own.

"I think I should start with this – Harry Potter has **not** been away on training this last year." he said slowly and both Ron and Hermione gasped, jumping to their feet.

"I knew it! Does Voldemort have him? Is he okay? He is alive, I know that much…" Hermione started, pacing up and down. Sirius stood up and gently pushed her back into her seat.

"No, you have to stop interrupting." He said patiently, offering her a small smile. "You will not want to believe what we tell you – but we have seen it with our own eyes. We trust you and we trust you love for Harry – but you need to let us explain before he comes back to the castle."

"Sirius is right; we are risking a lot by telling you." Remus murmured and then sighed. "Let me get the blunt of it out of the way. You know what Harry is, do you not?"

"Yes … he told us…" Ron said this time, softly, and Remus nodded again.

"Well, Harry has been forcefully held in his natural form, with his wings out. For the last year, he has been locked up securely in a cage that not only blocked his magic, but also fed some of his power to… somebody else. He has been weak and underfed for this past year, he has been held in a freak show for people to gawp at him and he was taken there by – by Albus Dumbledore." He added and then straightened up, looking straight into their eyes.

"Do you love Harry Potter, for who he is?"

"Unconditionally." Both Ron and Hermione replied without hesitation, their eyes open wide and the shock still clear.

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever leave his side if he chose something that you … didn't necessarily agree with?" Sirius asked this time and he could see that both younger Gryffindors could guess what that was as they exchanged looks.

"We would never leave him." they settled for eventually and both Remus and Sirius nodded, satisfied.

"Then let me tell you this: Harry was staying here during the summer for training, you know this, but towards the beginning of the year, he asked Dumbledore if he could go on a mission – swore that he was ready. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed and a week later Harry went on a mission – with five aurors that he did not know. There, he met up with Voldemort and from what both Harry and the Dark Lord have said; he very nearly succeeded in killing Voldemort – until he was hit from behind by a dark curse, an auror."

"Voldemort had been trying to talk to him." Sirius took over this time. "He had been trying to tell him what had happened to make him the way he was, trying to turn him away from Dumbledore. As it was, when the auror hit him, Harry fell straight into Voldemort's arms and the Dark Lord apparated away with him."

"We will tell you how we know this in a minute." Remus murmured, seeing their confusion. "But instead of torturing him or killing him, Voldemort took care of him and healed him. He forced his memories of his own years as Dumbledore's apprentice into Harry's mind – and Harry couldn't believe it. He escaped, jumped out of the window and flew. That night was a full moon, I watched as Harry actually succeeded, weak as he was, to make it to Hogwarts. He crashed, rather painfully on the grounds, and then Dumbledore and a man I didn't know crossed the grounds hurriedly to take him away – the next morning, Harry was gone."

"Dumbledore's apprentice?" Ron murmured, seemingly stuck on that, and Remus nodded. He took another drink of the butterbeer and then sighed.

"We had no reason to disbelieve Dumbledore's reasoning for Harry being sent training. We didn't like it, especially considering we knew that Harry would never agree to go without telling any of us – but we believed it. Then, just before Christmas, we still hadn't received a letter from him – and so we decided to send one to him, using the code that we worked out the previous year. When Dumbledore finally brought a reply back, it was as if Harry had completely missed the significance of our code and we knew that he hadn't written it."

"So, we asked Snape to secure us a meeting with Voldemort." Sirius continued unblushingly. "We wanted to know if the Dark Lord knew where our Harry was, and Snape assured us that he wasn't fixed on killing him anymore. So we allowed ourselves to be captured days ago, in Diagon Alley, we were taken to Voldemort and there he set us free and allowed us the meeting. He too had been searching for Harry, and he was just waiting on confirmation."

"That was at night." Remus pointed out. "Finally, the next morning, we, along with Voldemort and Snape, went to find Harry where the sources said he was. We ended up in a Freak Show. Harry was – he was black and blue when we found him. Dumbledore's friend had been beating him nightly, he was weak, he was fed-up, he was pissed off and he was – slightly different. He had changed, his loyalty to Dumbledore destroyed, his will for revenge growing." He trailed off uncomfortably there and looked at Sirius to finish this bit for him, wondering how the other two would take it.

"You have to understand. Harry had been in this cage for that full year, his magic was gone, his wings were out, and he had to put up with daily taunts and laughter and pointing from everyday muggles. He hated Dumbledore – but only as much as he hated the man's friend, who kept him there. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this punishment, and he didn't care anymore. We let him out and he – he killed the man who had been beating him. Tore him to shreds."

Both Ron and Hermione were sitting with their hands over their mouth's now, their eyes open wide in horror. Whether that was because Harry had killed, or because of his suffering, they didn't know.

"To be frank with you Ron, Hermione, we don't give a shit. The man deserved everything he got – and a hell of a lot more. Harry showed him mercy in as much as he didn't torture him – but only because he had wanted to do that for a long time. Knowing this, knowing what that man did to him, do you think any less of Harry?"

"Never." Hermione hissed vehemently and Ron nodded, both of them were quite obviously furious. Remus and Sirius nodded their approval.

"Harry was then taken back to Voldemort's fortress, and that is where he is now. He has every intention of killing Dumbledore and he is currently debating Voldemort's offer to be his equal and his heir. Not just because of what has happened to him, but because the reasons Dumbledore has had us all fighting for, were changed many years ago. Voldemort no longer wants the destruction of the mortal world – he thinks that things should be changed in the running of the world, he thinks that old rituals and traditions that have been discarded should be brought back – he is offering equal rites with dark creatures such as vampires and werewolves – and quite frankly, the only thing that might be off-putting with all of this, is his willingness to knock down anybody that stands in his way."

They fell silent then, digesting all that had been said. Ron and Hermione seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves without actually saying anything. The two teachers watched with a lazy amusement as they finally came to their decision and then turned to look at them.

"We need to see Harry. We love him, we will always love him, and we can understand his switching of sides. To be honest, we've been expecting something like this ever since Dumbledore refused to go and get him when we found out what the Dursleys were doing to him – we begged him but he just said that he had to wait two weeks. We told Harry – but it seemed that he himself had that complete unwavering loyalty and it was really quite scary. We need to speak to him; we need to tell him that now we know what Dumbledore has done, we will no longer aid the man. The least we will do in this war is go neutral, if, after speaking to Harry, we agree with the changes that are to be wrought – then we will stand by his side every step of the way."

"Your parents, Ron, will not agree to that." Remus pointed out neutrally, and Ron shrugged.

"No, I know how strongly they feel against the old traditions, but I think that if they were told what Dumbledore had done to Harry, they themselves would go neutral. They love him like their seventh son, and their love for him is more than their loyalty to Dumbledore. I had often heard them muttering about the way the headmaster does things."

"Then Harry will be most pleased." Sirius said with a beaming smile. "He feels no ill-will to us, or you, or your family for not realising sooner; he knows that that was Dumbledore's fault. I know that he worries that you will no longer want anything to do with him. Especially considering he is … ahh … entertaining the Dursleys right about now."

The smirks on all four faces then were really something to be concerned about – if your name was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know with our switching system this chapter should be mine right?...but becca has this...thing see? and we arranged this so that when she does seven, I do eight, she does nine and ten andI do eleven. Because she always dumps the sex scenes on me.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

**Chapter 8**

By tinkering

He had kept Uncle Vernon to play with for a few days out of boredom. But the man had finally died yesterday and Harry had retired, blood covered around nine to wash up and read a bit before bed.

Curled up with a satisfied smile under his sheets, in silk pajamas, and squeaky clean and fresh smelling contrasting to his thoughts, he dozed off to dreams of killing Dumbledore in even more creative ways than he had the Dursleys. To him it was a pleasant thing to think about before going to sleep.

But the surprising things was his dreams turned from slaughter to relaxing hot towel massages somewhere along the way and he woke to the dawn light streaming into the room, purring deeply, pajama shirt ripped because of his wings and thrusting lazily into his bed. When he realized he had woken because of the feeling of almost-orgasm, he froze before scrambling to his knees and looking down.

Yes! A wide grin broke across his face. Little Harry was functional again! He poked at himself, grin widening yet more as his erection twitched before he chuckled. This was silly. But he was glad to see he was working again. It made him feel more normal. He'd never be what he was before, he thought with a scowl. But he didn't want to lose everything in his life because of Dumbledore.

Hmm, Dumbledore. He'd been thinking about killing the man hadn't he? He especially remembered one dream when he disemboweled the man with his claws…one of the tamer ones. He hadn't been…? Getting off on that? Harry shuddered, hands halfway into his pajama bottoms. Argh, he didn't want to be getting off on Dumbledore _in any way_! But…then again he'd killed the man in another dream and then…he'd gone to wash up. Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, giving his cock a slow stroke. He'd be tired from all the hours of torturing…and these…_bloody amazing hands_ had started giving him a massage! Harry blinked. He remembered lying down, someone straddling his legs, and being given the massage of his life. Aromatic oils, hot towels and a hell of a lot of kinky biting. A shiver wracked him and he flapped his wings uneasily.

He…_couldn't remember who the hell_ he'd been with! He didn't think, after all this time, he'd suddenly be popping up dreams about Cedric! And he hoped it hadn't been Dumbledore back from the dead…he gave a desperate groan and shut his eyes to block out the image. Oh no, Little Harry was going down! No, no, no! He was not going to lose his one chance to wank in like…four or five months! He just thought of oils, massaging and lots of love bites while stroking himself, to get purring again. And all was well until…

His body gave a shudder as he flapped his wings a bit harder. So close, so close. His purrs were now a continuous rumble in his throat as he arched and tugged himself to completion. And he was almost...there...!

The door to his room opened.

"Harry are you o…_oh_." Harry whimpered, froze and then slowly removed his hands from down his bottoms, face flushed. Voldemort was standing in his doorway looking at him, somewhere between stunned, amused and lustful, crimson eyes burning him.

Harry cleared his throat and got out of the bed with what dignity he had left, withdrawing his wings. "Was there something you wanted?"

There was a pause. "To…not really." Voldemort cleared his throat too. "I just…heard noises and came to check on you. To see if you were okay. Because…something might have been wrong. You know, because of the…noises."

Harry backed the man and crossed his arms moodily. "I'm peachy."

"Yes, right. Well, I'll have Toozy send you up another pair of pajamas." With one last 'ahem' he backed out and shut the door behind him.

Well. That was embarrassing. Harry covered his face with a groan. And he was still throbbing hard…in fact if he nipped into the shower now…a nice long hot shower and wank to forget he'd been walked in on sounded good. And if he came so hard to the vision of red eyes watching him it was justified away with it being better than getting off on a dead Cedric or _Dumbledore_.

* * *

Yesterday had been his first day to have breakfast outside of his room and he now rather wished he was still bedridden. He really didn't want to have to go down to the dining room to sit across from the guy who'd just caught him wanking less than two hours ago. In fact he should be steering clear of him. Very far away. Besides, he probably knew what Harry'd been doing in the shower.

Yet, his feet were dragging him reluctantly there. Harry paused outside the ornate doors, shifting embarrassed, cheeks burning, before he took a breath and used both hands to push the door handles and open the doors. He stood there for a moment looking around coolly, then stepped forward heading for a seat near the head of the table, close to Voldemort.

He refused to let himself be seen as hiding from what had happened this morning, _and just hoped his blush stayed away_. He looked at the not-quite half full, long table where the few Death Eaters that were always in the mansion assembled with the others who might decide to drop in at any time. Pettigrew was at the bottom left of the table shoveling in a bowl of oatmeal. Up from him Rookwood glanced up at Harry before looking back down to his Prophet and toast. Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Macnair and Mulciber were all seated at the table on either side and no one looked surprised to see him though Nott did look a bit annoyed. Harry smirked assuredly and strolled up along the table to his seat across from Bellatrix who was conversing with Voldemort.

Peter had just flicked his eyes up from his meal and froze, spoon midway to his mouth to see _Harry Potter_, gliding along behind the other people lined on the table next to him, heading for the Dark Lord. He spluttered gesturing with his loaded spoon and flung around oatmeal, panicking as no one else seemed to _see_ Potter because no one was looking at him!

"Loo…look…_out_." Peter gasped, shaking his silver hand at Harry. Mulciber who was sitting next to him made an annoyed sound.

"Oh shut up Pettigrew. What are you on about now?"

"Po…pot…" He stood suddenly, knees shaking and drew his wand speaking before thinking. "CRUCIO!" His voice cracked with fear of the phantom but the spell still sped toward Harry.

Harry who had been pulling his chair out to sit, stiffened at the first syllable and whipped out his wand, whirling to face the speaker. Before Peter's squeaky voice could even finish the spell he was thinking 'Finite Incantatum' which cancelled it and saying 'Expelliarmus' which sent Pettigrew's wand flying and him crashing into the wall next to the entrance doors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Harry snarled quietly, stalking back down the room towards the man. He sniveled, cringing against the wall and looked around at all the staring occupants of the room desperately.

"Don't you see him? A…a specter! Potter! Here!" Peter covered his face and pointed in Harry's vague direction trembling.

"Is that what you were mumbling about?" Mulciber sneered. "That _is_ Potter, you fool. I thought we all knew he was here by now." The others of the table nodded, Bella and Voldemort especially looking from Harry to Peter and back with amusement.

"I'm not a specter Pettigrew." Harry spat, towering over the cowering piece of filth. He rolled his shoulders agitatedly. He _hated_ being attacked. He wanted to rip this…

There was a tingle of magic and then Pettigrew was bound and gagged before Harry who had been clenching his fists reflexively.

"Macnair why don't you take Peter for a walk down to the dungeons." Voldemort said lazily, smirking at Pettigrew's whimpers. "I'm sure Harry would like to go along later and _explain_ everything to him. Since he finished with his toys yesterday."

Harry growled as Macnair levitated the bound man out staring after, anger still rolling inside.

"Come Harry. Sit and eat."

Harry turned face cold and expressionless. "No thank you. I'd like to go back up to…my room and eat. Read a bit."

Everyone looked from Harry to the Dark Lord for his reply but he simply assented wordlessly and tilted his head to Harry. "Ask Toozy for whatever you wish. I'll be up to talk to you later. Dress specially for dinner, we'll be having visitors."

"As you wish." Harry said clipped and spun on his heel before heading back out. He'd just known coming down for breakfast was a bad idea.

Meanwhile, while Bella and Voldemort continued their conversation, the other present Death Eaters were wondering at their Lord's personal house elf and private library being given for use to Potter. It made them wonder again _why_ exactly Potter was here.

* * *

Harry was on his stomach on top of the bed covers reading a Dark Ritual book when someone knocked on his door. He flushed suddenly wondering why Voldemort hadn't done that this morning and marked his page.

"Come in."

The door opened and the Dark Lord stepped in shutting it behind him before turning to Harry on the bed.

"Lucius and Draco will be coming to dinner and I will be talking with him afterward about business so may I ask you to entertain Draco while we are together?"

Harry arched an eyebrow and laid his book on the pillow sitting up. "I'll talk to him civilly. That's about all I can promise. Why not send him off to chat with…I don't know. Avery?" He grasped a name, waving a hand.

"Because I want _you_ to." Voldemort paused before sitting next to Harry on his bed. "If you are to be my Consort, we will sometimes be entertaining people. You must therefore know how to be a polite…host." A small sharp smile flashed across his face.

Harry bristled. "If you take me for the one who'll be going around in tea dress, buttering up your guests and looking pretty on your arm you're mistaken."

A dangerous smile grew slowly on Voldemort's face. "I think you'd look quite pretty on my arm." He purred. "But perhaps I'll spare you the tea dress." He smirked, standing. "Anyway, your godfathers have told me you need to be retrained in the use of your form. I saw it this morning at breakfast, you have problems holding back the magic when you wish to unleash anger, do you not?"

Harry crossed his arms glaring up, tea dress comment not forgotten. "You said you saw." He retorted snobbishly.

"Yes well. Come with me. I will be giving you some rudimentary training."

Harry stood, confused, in between following and staying. "I have not agreed to join you yet."

Voldemort looked back with a smirk. "But you will. And even if not," he waved a hand airily. "You should still have control. Always."

Harry followed him out of the room, deep in thought, and eyes on the trailing end of the man's robes. He had said 'yet' but he really hadn't sat and thought on the idea of joining Voldemort. It would take time, careful consideration. He didn't want to be under someone's thumb again and as the Dark Lord himself had said in their first meeting, he liked being independent. But then again the upside of staying with Voldemort was something he would soon see…but there was still that…Consort business.

Harry looked up as they stopped and realized he didn't even see the way they'd come. He looked up at Voldemort who had stopped in front of what looked like a solid wall and looked quizzical.

"You will always be here with me so there's no need to know the way." He said and then placed a palm on the wall muttering. "This, Harry," He stepped aside as the wall shimmered and disappeared. "Is my private training room." Harry stepped forward into the room. "What is mine is yours." Was said quietly behind him but he was too busy looking around.

The room was a tasteful cream colour with wood floors and each wall was lined with shelves and shelves of books. There was a statue here and there along with a fireplace set in the far wall but what caught his eye was the giant green rug with a snake motif pattern on it. He stood in the coil of the snake and looked down at the working of it interestedly.

"It's a copy of the original one that used to be at Hogwarts in the Slytherin common room."

"It's beautiful." There was a pause then Harry looked to Voldemort. "So what am I to do?"

"Take off your shirt."

Harry smirked and cocked a hip. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"You will be learning something about control today. So just take off the shirt. Sit in the center of the rug and assume your form."

"Maybe you'll be learning about control today." Harry's smirk turned smug. "_Assume the position._" He whispered mockingly. Harry stretched, the lithe body he'd used to have beginning to fill back out and reached shrugged out of his robes before reaching to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He shook out his hair and tossed the shirt aside before smirking at the Dark Lord again, whose face at once went expressionless before he turned away.

"And the form." Voldemort said shrugging too out of his robes. Harry blinked at the plain and muggle clothes the Dark Lord was wearing before shrugging and manipulating his magic. He didn't make a noise as the appendages grew and simply waited. Voldemort finally turned and stared at him steadily for a few minutes.

Harry cleared his throat lightly as a light flush covered his cheeks. He had forgotten to really expect this. He _did_ mean to work him up, sort of, but not this…unblinking stare. He forgot the man had only seen him in his form once to escape him, twice in a cage and last, Harry's flush turned a full out red, wanking. He looked at the rug under him and picked at it, rolling his shoulders. The light flap of the growing wings seemed to snap Voldemort out of his trance and he cleared his throat loudly before pacing in front of Harry.

"Meditating, is a part of Occlumency. I know you know it. So clear your mind and calm your breathing. Then, instead of doing like Occlumency and placing shields, just relax your body and let your mind float."

Ten minutes later, wings flapping in almost lazy style, Harry's mind was free and open and he'd never felt more relaxed. Voldemort's voice was a far-away sound in his hazy mind.

"You will now learn control. I will try to agitate you. You must keep your mind clear, body stress free. Understood?" A pause. "Good. Now…"

Harry felt like he was floating away really. It was so good…Voldemort's voice was gone. Until…

"You're a rather scrawny little thing." Voldemort's voice sounded disdainful and Harry could tell he was circling him. He bristled slightly but didn't disturb his trance. "And what is with this attempt at coiffeur? It looks like a rat nest!" Harry's calm face frowned then. Vanteeras weren't like Veela with so much self-regard and satisfaction in their appearance, but the comment still needled. "And I'm sorry to say this but you have no style. You hump like a bitch in heat." Harry's face went red and his trance troubled as he struggled to wakefulness. How dare he remind him of that! That was…

"Legilimens…" A quiet voice hissed. And then Harry's mind was assaulted with his own memories being drawn to the forefront. _All the times_ _he'd ever wanked_! The most exuberant times that did make him seem…

With a snarl, Harry broke free from his mind and pounced at the man who'd been taunting him, claws drawn.

"Impedimenta." Voldemort didn't even pause and Harry struggled as though through molasses, anger overruling the knowledge he could break the spell. "And this, is why you need to learn control Harry. Incarcerous. Finite Incantatum."

Harry fell on his arse in his rope bindings and glared up.

"Clear your mind again. Focus. Relax. Try again."

* * *

The Dark Lord sighed, easing into one of his more elaborate dress robes for the dinner tonight with his sore body. Harry had made him pay for the first set of taunting later. He hadn't known Harry's claws' work couldn't be healed by magic. He pressed his chest under the robes lightly. He was well bandaged though. It would heal quickly. And it was worth it, he decided, to see Harry, angry in all his glory and so high on it he didn't notice he was aroused from his own memories.

An image of Harry springing on him, all hard, lithe body and flashing green eyes hurried him to leave his rooms and head to dinner before he got preoccupied. As he settled at the dining table just by himself and awaiting on Lucius and Draco's arrival, he realized he had no idea if Harry would show up, angry with him as he still might be. The lessons had finally finished once Harry didn't jump any longer to jabs about his sexual habits but there was still more work to be done.

He hoped Harry could show maturity though and still show up as he was counting on him, and besides he didn't mean what he'd said…though Harry didn't know that, he thought, crossing his arms elegantly on the table. He'd apologize later if he could. But he needed Harry to show up. He looked up as Toozy opened the door to the dining room and Lucius walked in, Draco by his side.

"Good evening." Voldemort stood. "Right on time. Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Toozy, could you go to the kitchens please and fetch us some red wine to start with though?"

The Malfoys and the house elf blinked before they all moved back into motion the house elf nodding hurriedly and popping out with a 'pop'.

"We were, most curious as to the invitation to visit my Lord." Lucius inclined his head slightly, gliding to the table for a seat at the Dark Lord's side. Two house elves popped in right on time and withdrew Draco's and Lucius' chairs for them, they sat without a word of acknowledgement and continued.

"And most grateful Master." Draco's more boyish voice said as he smiled coyly at the Dark Lord. Voldemort cringed on the inside. He did not want the Malfoy pup chasing him around. Bella had been bad enough in her youth.

"I _do_ hope I am not late." A demure voice said amusedly from the open doors of the room and Voldemort almost sighed in relief as he recognized it as Harry. But when he looked up, _it_ almost took his breath away.

Harry had 'customized' one of the few ornate robes he'd left in his rooms and obviously shrunk it to his size, though still flowingly long. But wow, it looked made for him. The deep blood red robes with gold trimming and flamboyant design drew eyes…just…where…his, were being drawn to on Harry. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat at the slim hips and the covered groin where the arrowing designs led. He was so in trouble.

"I know I'm being such a terrible _hostess_, late and all," Harry said, voice breathy as he _slinked_ into the room, pitch black wings cocooning him seeming to blend with all. "But, my hair," Harry let out a soft deprecating laugh.

He snapped his jaws back together and shook his head. He was making a fool of himself. But at least he didn't look as gobsmacked as Lucius. He wouldn't let…Harry…do…this? He blinked as this thing that was Harry stopped next to him and fluttered its eyelashes, before turning to Draco.

"Would you mind scooting down? I'd like to sit next to the host." Draco looked from his still-gaping father to his stunned Lord before moving reluctantly. Harry transfigured the chair easily, wandlessly and it suddenly became a small ornate ottoman. Harry flounced onto it before pulling at his tresses, unconcernedly. "Do you think my hair's okay? I tried so hard to get it to the sheen of my wings but…it's so dull." Then Harry froze and put a hand to his mouth. "Oh, how rude of me. This is not about me." He laughed again. "So how are you Lucius?"

Voldemort snapped out of a daze again as a loose wing hit him in the side. What the…

Toozy picked then to reappear with the wine. "I bring along one for you Master Harry."

"Oh! Thank you Toozy! You're such a sweet creature. I'll try to pretend to be good hostess." Harry giggled. "As I have arrived would we all agree we can begin with the starters?"

For all the repudiation Harry had voiced and this overdone performance, Harry was unbelievably skilled at moving the conversation along nicely and keeping everyone talking politely around the food. Draco seemed a bit sulky but that was probably because Harry was the center of their conversation even though he kept trying to draw Draco in. The Dark Lord was in fact, even beginning to relax thinking he'd apologize later and be forgiven all, when a hand landed on his leg under the table.

Harry was talking steadily about the crème 'boreal' salmon in one of the main course dishes that Lucius was sampling interestedly, so he didn't take it to be either Harry nor Draco, who was too far away, so he bore a hole staring at the side of Lucius' head, as the hand crept up toward his groin. He hoped Lucius wasn't thinking he could take liberties with him. Maybe he should verbally end their arrangement as Harry was here now, he did not want any confusion as to who was his lover.

Then he coughed out a mouthful of his cream of onion soup into a quickly picked up napkin, as the hand kneaded him to half-hardness. Harry's voice stopped as he turned to Voldemort in thoughtful confusion.

"Are you okay?" Harry's green eyes sparkled with concern.

"Um, ahem. Yes. A bit too much…onion perhaps." Voldemort rolled up the napkin and placed it in the saucer under his soup bowl before reaching for another to wipe his mouth. He was pleased to note the hand had left and took a sip of his wine to calm himself as Harry continued the conversation.

Then the foot came. Someone's bloody foot was working its way under his robes! He was almost sure it wasn't Lucius unless the man was a much better actor than he gave him credit for.

Voldemort cleared his throat again and Harry and Draco's eyes both swiveled to him.

"My Lord if you'd like me to go fetch you a glass of water…?" Draco suddenly exclaimed as if he'd had the idea of a lifetime. And then he stood. And unless he was standing on one leg and somehow contorting and growing the other under the table…

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and turned to Harry who was biting the edge of his bottom lip as a small grin was held back. The foot slipped off suddenly as Harry too stood.

"I think perhaps, Draco and I will leave the two of you to talk?" Harry smiled accommodatingly and the Dark Lord wondered at the boy_-thing_, that was seducing him slowly. He hardened fully under the table and sought out Harry's eyes to convey the punishment he'd make sure came. But Harry's sparklingly 'concerned', actually laughing, eyes turned on him and he finished in a soft voice. "And do call Toozy for some water."

"Thank you." Voldemort said humbly. "And…err, Harry. I'm sorry for…what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. And I apologize."

Harry turned momentarily serious before flipping him a smirk and he turned and walked out with Draco. It was then Voldemort noticed the lacking click of a pair of shoes.

* * *

A/N: Only liketwo smart reviewers caught on to whatI was implying. PEOPLE! Pay attention to AN's! #smiles# Hot, slashy love in chapter eleven compliments, yours truly. Too bad you don't get to see it though. You know, sinceI wrote it. And I'm like, incapable of writing R scenes.

Moving on swiftly!...umm, announcements? No...Questions? No...Replies?...Probably but I can't be arsed to check reviews right now. #grins winningly#


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter 9**_

_By Lady-Treason_

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped to the side as a particularly nasty hex went flying past his shoulder. It had been a month now, and he had been in lessons since just before a fortnight after his arrival here at Voldemort's manor. He hadn't had a chance to see Remus or Sirius since they left, but at least they wrote to him frequently, using the code that Dumbledore had, apparently, bypassed completely when forging a letter.

Anybody who bothered to intercept and read said mail would only see questions of where he was, asking if he was okay, denial about the rumors of his being captured. They talked as if Harry was merely in the other room to them, urged him to come back so that Dumbledore could help keep him safe. It was all laughable, but in between those lines, it was interesting to say the least.

Apparently, his 'two' godfathers, had spoken to his best friends and explained to them exactly what had been happening for the past year. Ron and Hermione wanted to speak to him and meet up with him so that they could basically get his view and his decision. According to Remus, at the minute, Ron and Hermione were neutral in the war and would stay that way until Harry spoke to them and let them know what he was doing.

And now, a month after his rescue, he had made his decision.

He was going to join Voldemort.

They talked nightly about the Wizarding world and about the rituals that Voldemort thought should be brought back. They talked about the other changes that he wanted to make as well, and so far, Harry could see nothing wrong with that. Yes, there were things that he didn't understand, or things that he disagreed with … but most were things that he didn't care about. He didn't care about a lot of things anymore.

Getting the use of his libido back was most definitely cause of some relief … at first. But having spent every day with the man who causes "it" to rise to attention simply by looking at him, it was seriously beginning to get frustrating. It wouldn't be so bad if the bastard didn't just simply _know_ it. It was as if he could _sense_ it rising, and the amusement in those red eyes was infuriating.

They never talked about _that dinner_.

When he still hadn't 'allowed' himself to be touched two weeks later – his body went to the next step of getting attention, and he started to purr whenever he was in close proximity to the Dark Lord. But, as he always did, Harry put that out of his mind and concentrated solely on his education.

He wouldn't allow himself to _completely_ ignore his libido though, nor would he _will_ it down again. He didn't want to risk losing it completely.

Then again, he thought with a flush, just picturing those burning eyes on him as he knelt there, hands down his boxers with his wings flapping lazily behind him while he stroked himself … he swallowed hard and squirmed, feeling an itching in his back as his wings sought to come out and his prick rose. No, there was certainly very little risk of Little Harry not working anymore…

"Are you going to concentrate, or shall we stop for the day?" Voldemort drawled lazily and Harry blinked from his thoughts to see the man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his wand on his arm. He sent a somewhat sheepish grin before he scowled and immediately started to fire off more curses, one after the other.

At least today he would be able to go and see Ron and Hermione, explain to them a few things, show that he was perfectly fine … though he couldn't go with cuts and bruises all over him or they'd likely jump to conclusions and attempt to hex Voldemort. While it might be amusing at the time, he didn't want them to get hurt.

He dodged another Cruciatus Curse and fired off three of his own, not in the least surprised when Voldemort side-stepped the first two easily and the third with a little more difficulty. Most of the time, they just exchanged curses without either of them getting hit, and so it could go on for hours until one or the other of them tired.

Not today though, Harry had more important things to do.

"_Abscindo_!"

"_Acidus_!"

"_Castro_-"

"Hey! Play fair!" Harry snapped, jumping quickly out of the way of that last one, managing to trip over his own foot and then land flat on his arse. Well, at least he managed to dodge the nasty curse, the fact that Voldemort was now laughing at him was merely a pain in the arse. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared, not even attempting to get back onto his feet.

"Oh, stop sulking." Voldemort murmured as he slipped his own wand back into its holder and crossed the room gracefully. He held out his hand for Harry to take, smirking when Harry merely looked at him and then carried on glaring.

"I don't sulk." He snapped back irritably and Voldemort arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Of course not, and this is?"

"…"

"Just as I thought: Sulking." He sounded altogether too smug with himself and Harry's glare hardened as his wand slowly slipped into his hand out of the Dark Lords notice.

"No it's not! I'm just – having a rest while I'm – pissed off with you." He retorted and winced at himself even as he subtly pointed his wand at the elder wizard and 'thought' of a curse. Voldemort stiffened and his lips hardened as pain washed through him. Harry held it there as he pushed himself to his feet and backed away, then he turned and fled quickly.

It wasn't cheating; it was called – being a Slytherin. He grimaced to himself as he hurried down the corridors, knowing now that Voldemort was simply going to slaughter him in their next lesson. Oh well. It was his fault anyway; he shouldn't have been playing dirty.

He slipped inside his bedroom and sighed again, he had to get ready for the little arranged meeting now anyway.

* * *

Harry, under a strong glamour charm, stood in front of the Three Broomsticks, impatiently waiting for the arrival of his friends. Stood next to him was a taller man with bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a lazy smile. Neither Harry nor Voldemort would be able to use magic here, without calling Dumbledore's attention to them, but considering the old man had fucked off on another fruitless search to find Harry, it wouldn't matter much.

Still, they would be cautious. The reason for their being here was for Ron and Hermione, not for anything else and certainly not for the waste of magic that was Dumbledore. That would come much later – after they had made him regret every little thing he had done to both of them.

He glanced over his shoulder at the usually red-eyed man and found that it was more than disconcerting to see those blue ones staring back at him intently. The look never lessened now, not since _that dinner_ and for once Harry saw why the question of "Consort" had even come up. Voldemort wanted him.

The darkest Lord of the century … wanted to fuck him.

And even worse (or better) than that… Harry most certainly wouldn't protest.

He shivered unconsciously at the thought and cursed inwardly when he felt himself growing hard once more. The next thing he knew, an arm was casually flung across his shoulders and he glanced up into the smirking face of his companion.

"What was that in aid of?"

"_Image_, darling boy, _image_!"

"Yeah, right, more like you couldn't keep your hands off me." Harry retorted playfully and then groaned again as he felt the deep rumbling purr rise once more. He felt more than heard the answering chuckle from the man behind him and he glared, preparing to make a snapping insult, when he saw his two friends approaching.

He 'forgot' to push the arm from his shoulders then and instead turned to face his friends, studying them carefully. One had to be careful after all, and one could not simply trust another who was living in the same castle as Albus-bloody-Dumbledore. He couldn't see anything that pointed to deception in their expressions though, and it helped that Remus and Sirius were behind them.

Harry stepped out from where he was standing, inadvertently bringing Voldemort with him, and then made a simple hand gesture before he turned and walked off down the path. He knew his friends and his godfathers would be following.

He led them all just out of the little village and up the hill to the cave where Sirius had been hiding in their fourth year.

He placed a wandless notice-me-not charm over the six of them then as he paused outside the cave and gestured for the others to enter first. They did as he asked without hesitation and both Harry and Voldemort stepped in after, Harry only then noticing that the arm that had been around his shoulders, was now around his waist.

As soon as he himself was inside, he was rather surprised when Hermione jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck, wrenching him from Voldemort's grasp and into her own embrace. Tense, Harry returned it briefly and then stepped back.

"Oh Harry," she murmured softly, cupping his cheek now. "I couldn't believe it when – _how could he?_ – I could kill him! Are you okay? No, that's a stupid question … oh I can't believe this … why does everything happen to you?" she continued to babble on under her breath and Harry relaxed with an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"I'm perfectly fine Hermione. I've healed up with no problems. All this has done is shown me what Voldemort here had been trying to tell me – I will kill Albus Dumbledore, my dear sister, without hesitation. What I need to know from you, though, is to which side you will stand throughout this."

Hermione sighed at that and stepped back to stand next to Ron, taking his hand into her own. They both exchanged looks then before they turned back to Harry and Voldemort with a look of determination there.

"As of now, we are neutral. If that is going to change, we want to know basically what changes are to be made, how, once you win, the Wizarding world will be ruled – and how the muggle world will be treated. Would we even be welcome, labelled _blood traitors_ and _Mudbloods_ as we are." Hermione said, showing her distaste for the last two.

Harry smiled and then took out his wand, conjuring up several chairs for them to sit in. when he himself was comfortable, he folded his hands in his lap and then studied them both again.

"You would always be welcome for who you are to me, and for what you have done for me. That, Voldemort will even attest." He said finally and glanced over at the man in question, who nodded indifferently. "First, you need to forget everything that you think you know about this war. Forget everything that Dumbledore has ever told you."

He wasn't really surprised when he received two nods without any hesitation.

"I'll explain to you what I feel are the most important parts – and then I will let Voldemort take over for everything I have missed." He said again, sitting back in the chair.

He crossed his legs then and rubbed at his temples lightly, trying to decide where to start first. As far as he was concerned, there were six key points that he thought would catch his friend's interest the most. When he was sure that they were both ready, he started.

"Firstly, just over two hundred years ago, there used to be an apprenticeship program. Only those qualified as masters could take on apprentices but it was a way to pass down the secrets of the arts so that they were not lost. The master and apprentice program was, indeed, quite old fashioned when it came to the laws – but it was a tradition that had been around since the founders. It was one to be respected." He explained indifferently, watching them for their reactions.

"It was demolished simply because of the numbers of jealous people who did not get picked to be an apprentice. There were complaints about everything, pride was wounded and then, as far as I understand, when the Minister of the time had a son who was rejected… he destroyed the whole tradition in a fit of rage. Yes, there were things that needed to be changed, but to become an apprentice was to become an honour."

He paused then and looked at Voldemort for a minute, perhaps asking for permission to tell them, and when the man nodded curtly, he turned back.

"Albus Dumbledore was apprenticed to Nicholas Flamel – _illegally_. They did not do it formally, nor did they follow any of the traditions of the past. Then, after that, Albus Dumbledore took on an apprentice of his own, fifty years ago – Thomas Riddle.

"It was done secretly and illegally. The only person who knew was the Headmaster of the time, Dippet. He taught Tom the Dark Arts, the forbidden arts and just about everything else – but he did it in the hopes that Tom would help him defeat Grindelwald. That didn't go to plan, as you have gathered. Dumbledore made a grave mistake when he did not take my friend here out of the orphanage and the result was the Lord Voldemort that we see here today."

He smiled humourlessly at that and then shrugged.

"Dumbledore is a man who forces another through trials, through suffering and through pain so that they may grow stronger. His motto is apparently "Ones hardships will only make one stronger." It is true that he himself does not point his wand to cause these … but he manipulates others around him to ensure that he gets the desired effects … the Dursleys."

"What Dumbledore and Flamel did, as I have said, was not the true tradition of the apprenticeship program. Voldemort wants to bring that back into action – and I agree with him on this. One who is deemed worthy by a master will be taught by a master, blood matters little in this area as well."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Hermione murmured thoughtfully. "I have, of course, read about some of the old traditions of the Wizarding world … and I managed to find a bit of information on this, I think it is rather a good idea personally."

"Yes, I agree. Moving on, the second change would be in matrimonial ceremonies. Instead of the mockery of a bonding we are given now, Voldemort would like to bring back complete bonds. Mind to mind. Body to body. Soul to soul. Life to life. This way guarantees the destruction of arranged marriages as only two people who are in love can enter into a bond like this. Only those who are meant to be."

"The third would be for dark creatures like werewolves and vampires. Voldemort would like to bring them equal rites to wizard, so long as they agree to follow the laws made, agree not to feed or mate with any unwilling person. As you can imagine, this is something that Voldemort has my full support on."

Harry smiled over at Remus then and glanced over at Voldemort where the Dark Lord was simply sat with his arms crossed, listening with a small smug smile that couldn't be missed.

"The forth would be that muggleborn children should be sent to a "camp" during the summer before their first year, where they will then be taught the laws, rules and runnings of the wizarding world. This is something else I agree with, and something that I myself could have used before my time at Hogwarts."

"That would be useful. But what about the pureblood children? Would they not see fit to 'single out' the muggleborns?"

"No." Voldemort answered this time. "No, because should muggleborns attend the camp, then the pureblood children have nothing to be offended about. It's much the same as a child brought up entirely in a Wizarding household being sent straight into a muggle school with no knowledge of anything. Would the muggles not then get offended by what appears to be ignorance for their ways and traditions?"

"Well, they would if most muggles weren't ignorant anyway." Hermione muttered with a frown and Harry snorted – she had a point there.

"Fifth point that I also agree strongly with – Voldemort feels that more subjects should at least be offered at Hogwarts. Muggle subjects, for instance, to help the typical wizard get a better understanding. Maths. English. Science. Along those lines. Then there are classes like magical theory, physical education, sparring, duelling. Most of those could be mandatory during the first few years – others could be optional after third year." he explained again, realising that a passionate note had crept into his voice somewhere along the discussion, rather like it did with Voldemort when he talked about this.

Hermione and Ron obviously noticed too because they smiled and nodded along to his words, seeing the logic in that.

"And finally, forgive me Ron but I'm going to use your family as an example here. Your parents do not agree with most of the old traditions and rituals, do they not? Like the eldest of the family having long hair – simple things like that."

Ron nodded his head wordlessly.

"Voldemort feels that the children and families of people who are strongly against it should be able to make their own decisions. Yes, each and every person is allowed their own opinion, but is it not wrong to stunt ones child from learning of their own kind? Of learning of the oldest traditions still respected and used?"

With that said, Harry sat back and allowed Voldemort to take over while his friends thought about what was being said.

He listened half-heartedly to the telling of plans for the world and the changes they thought should be made. He wasn't surprised when he saw Hermione nodding along to most of his decisions and saw the pleased smile when Voldemort finally said that he didn't think blood mattered when it came to abilities – but it did when it came to traditions.

It was a tedious afternoon but it most certainly had the desired effect. When it came time to think about returning, Ron and Hermione were both in deep thought. The fact that there was no outright refusal told Harry a lot: his two friends would stand by him for this – they would fight for him.

That's all he needed to know.

He was in a much better mood when Voldemort apparated them both back to the mansion, even when the Dark Lord's lingering touch to his side had him as hard as a rock again. There really was little doubt about it – he had found his mate, and he had found it in Lord Voldemort.

He didn't know how he felt about that really, considering he could only have one mate in his lifetime. Then again – who better to be with than someone else who refused to die?

"Should I assume, by the fact that you are attempting to get your friends to join me, that you yourself have reached a decision?" Voldemort asked mildly as he led Harry through the corridors of the house and into the sitting room where they usually spent their evenings talking.

Harry took the armchair facing the fire and watched neutrally as Voldemort got himself comfortable as well, debating on the best way to answer that. Eventually, he settled on 'blunt' and met the now-red-again eyes that were staring at him.

"Yes, providing you do not expect me to bow to you, you do not expect me to be at your beck and call – you do not expect me to do exactly what you say when you say it. If there is something you want from me, and I refuse to do it because it goes against what little morals I have left, then that will be the end of it." He said firmly and coolly, arching an eyebrow when Voldemort smirked and bowed his head.

"You are my heir, Harry, not my servant. My – our – Death Eaters will answer to you. You will have as much power as I do over them and over their marks. I will teach you everything I know and we will go far." He said agreeably and then dragged his eyes obviously over Harry's body for a minute before his smirk widened. "And do you agree to becoming my consort?"

"That depends… what do you expect from your consort?" Harry asked sharply, ignoring the heat that he could feel rising in his cheeks from the intensity of that stare. Voldemort laughed softly, his roaming eyes never leaving Harry and his nostrils flaring – as if he could actually smell Harry's arousal from there.

"I expect my consort to be submissive – if just in the bedroom. I expect him to stand at my side through our battles, aid when willing and help with the planning. I expect him to be sharp, intelligent, witty and sexually insatiable. I expect him to be strong, powerful and clearheaded enough to think things through. Basically," he trailed off at a purr here, sitting forward in his chair. "I expect him to be you."

Well, that certainly answered _that_!

Harry blushed furiously and ducked his head before he could stop himself. His back itched as his wings tried to come free and he was sure that he was leaking by now. If the man carried on talking like that, in a voice like that, then he would come from simply listening.

"Who says I'm insatiable?" he muttered with as much indignation as he could muster, and blushed even more at the answering laugh.

"My darling Harry, I do not think I have _ever_ come across a creature quite as insatiable as _you_. Even the Incubus' have more control."

"Oh piss off."

"Now, now, we both know that that is not what you really want…" Voldemort murmured again and Harry rolled his eyes, cringing when that deep rumbling purr finally broke free and filled the room. That was what you called bad timing.

"I don't know." He muttered softly after a minute, sighing as he looked up to meet the Dark Lord's eyes. "You have to understand that I only have one chance at a mate – my body tells me that you are he – but how should I know if you won't simply fuck me and then get bored?"

"How could I possibly get bored with a creature as _exquisite_ as you waiting for me in my bed? You're the only Vanteera in existence and you're _mine._" He replied forcefully, and with no small amount possessiveness, before he sat back and shrugged. "If I simply wanted to fuck you, Harry, would I bother to go to all this trouble? Would I not just seduce you, fuck you, and then turn you out without another thought?"

Through his flush, Harry smirked. He knew that this worked both ways, he knew that the desire he felt was mirrored by Voldemort and so the man was really torturing himself here with the same images of bending him over and fucking him through the floor. The lust in the Dark Lord's voice was not to be ignored and almost before he knew what he was doing, Harry stood up and sauntered over to the other man's chair.

A saucy smirk sprawled lazily across his lips as he leant down and gripped hold of Voldemort's chair on either side, his face inches apart from his mate's…

Then he kissed him.

It was as if fire spread through his body, if he thought that he had been hard before, that was an understatement of what he was now. His wings fought to break free with even more strength but he held tightly onto the control that Voldemort himself had taught him as he ran his tongue lightly over the other man's bottom lip.

Voldemort opened up to him and thrust his tongue sharply into Harry's mouth, tasting what he had been yearning for now for over a year. As soon as the kiss deepened, though, Harry pulled back and his smirk widened.

"I'll think about it. Right now, I need to go and 'rut against my hand like a bitch in heat' and no, you can't watch."

With that said, he turned and left the room gracefully, leaving a panting and groaning Dark Lord behind him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, down to business. Several people have messaged asking when I'm going to update this and that. Firstly...I'm in college now. I don't have that much time to write and as soon as I write I won't be able to post either. But I'll try when I can.

Secondly, some things are more ahead than others. Days, I have chapters backed up on my comp. Same for Vanteera. And one or two others. But not for the more popular ones. Oblivion hasn't been updated in a bit because I usually get up some dayand write a chapter or two all at once. Same for Incubus and Runespoor. Now the added thing about Runespoor is it's under construction. I really think that what I did with it could have been better from some criticism I got so I'm writing some chapters over.I haven't taken down or replaced any chapters yet, but that's why there are no more. So please bear with me, have some understanding and stop sending me PMs if they aren't to glorify my name!...Thank you. #smiles#


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_By tinkering and Lady-Treason_

A couple more weeks in his interminably extended stay at Voldemort's mansion had passed, with he and his host continuing their now, routine day. Breakfast with whatever Death Eaters were staying at the mansion then, Harry would go his way and Voldemort his, lunch they again joined whoever was there in the dining room. After lunch he could have an hour to himself, usually he read, before Voldemort came for him and they proceeded to the training room. Dinner, was as breakfast and lunch though this time usually found them chatting together and sitting next to each other and after dinner they went off to Voldemort's sitting room to talk together as they did every evening, Harry with a glass of wine, Voldemort with a brandy or whiskey.

His lessons, though they had technically moved on from his self-control-based training, were still a lesson in just that for him. He ignored the fact he was rolling around with, grappling onto and pouncing on his mate and tried _really hard_ to ignore his libido but it was testing. Gods, it was testing. Especially when he was _this_ close to just pinning him to the floor, purring his need and then humping himself to completion.

Harry sighed wistfully, eyes narrowed on his opponent and wings tucked tight behind his body, before jumping him again. Voldemort braced against him for a half a minute before Harry toppled him over. He had the strength of an immortal so he didn't expect Voldemort to hold up to him. The fact he didn't fall right over was a credit to him. And then he got rolled onto his back and hissed as double weights were lain on his wings.

"Instead of putting all your momentum…into getting me down, why don't you…save some to _get away_!"

Harry was released as Voldemort rolled away and lay on his back panting.

"You are already stronger than most opponents you could face. Analyze, with room for error, how much power could be needed to take them down and then," Voldemort stood, breathing heavy and brushed himself down. "Pounce. But not to hold down, as you see, if they get you on your back you're in trouble, but for a quick attack then a quick exit. While they're on the ground wondering where you've gone, you can be by then on your knees, or with your power, feet, and then…you've got the advantage." A slow smirk came over the Dark Lord's face.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and mashed his face into the carpet with a groan.

"Oh, stuff it." He muttered against the green-snake motif rug.

"Would you not like to demonstrate on me?" The low voice said smugly.

Harry pushed himself on his arms, levering himself up. "Just to shut you up."

Harry stood and they circled each other slowly, waiting out the other's relaxation. Harry cracked his wings in irritation. Dammit! He was getting horny listening to Voldemort pant and the man was now bloody giving him _that_ stare. Then he realized the teacher was getting tired and it was best for the student to pounce now. His eyes narrowed and he rocked forward lightly, making the man tense before rocking backwards. And…NOW!

He rocketed forward again and then pulled back on his momentum watching as Voldemort's red eyes widened in quick surprise as he fell to the floor and Harry's body fell to straddle his. Flicking out his claws airily and poising them over his mentor's chest he asked shamelessly with an insolent smirk.

"Like this?"

Voldemort panted under him, legs twitching weakly under Harry's weight and his face contorted slightly before he slitted his eyes open.

"Yes. Just like…this. Though you might want…to get up immediately after killing them…if you don't want witnesses to think you're into necrophilia." At Harry's blank look he leered. "Due to the hard on you're sporting."

Harry's face took on a red flush as he sprung up suddenly. And as was always becoming part of their routine…as soon as he backed off…

"Yes, well. Let's move on to the theory of hand-to-hand combat."

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat back in their chairs and swept their gazes over the other members of the Order of Phoenix. They wondered, once again, who else had been in on what the old bastard did to Harry. Did any of them know? Alastor and Albus were close, if anybody knew what had happened, then 'Mad-Eye' did. The only way that they could see Moody going along with something like this, was if Dumbledore had somehow managed to convince him that Harry was turning 'Dark'. 

After all, everybody knew that there was nothing Moody hated more than Dark Wizards.

He wouldn't even have needed proof. Nobody trusted Albus Dumbledore as much as Moody did. Sirius looked at the man for a minute with narrowed eyes, but as usual, he was completely unreadable.

Another thing was that Dumbledore still hadn't told anybody about Harry's apparent disappearance. Molly had asked how Harry was doing, and Dumbledore had merely replied that he was well and being looked after. Seeing him lie so easily now and without so much a twitch was almost frightening…

… To think what he could have lied to them about over the years.

It was startling to realise just how much trust that they themselves had put into the old bastard over the years. He shook his head and turned back to Remus, listening half-heartedly to what was being said.

He had only just realised what danger they were in. Dumbledore knew that they had been 'captured' by Voldemort. He knew that Harry was obviously with the dark lord. How long would it take him to put two and two together? Remus and placed a secrecy charm up over them last night and Sirius had thought he was being paranoid. Now… well, now he was relieved somewhat.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't a nice man – and here they were playing right under his nose.

"Is there any word from Harry?" Remus asked calmly and Sirius blinked at him for a minute before shaking his head inwardly, sure that the werewolf should have been in Slytherin. "Any idea when he'll be back yet?"

Dumbledore looked at him closely then through narrowed eyes before his expression softened slightly and he smiled.

"No, sorry, but I'm afraid not. I know you miss him – but when he comes back he should be … a changed man."

Oh you could say _that_ again.

"Okay, thank you, I just thought I'd ask." Remus replied politely, inclining his head and Dumbledore's twinkle doubled as he returned the nod and then carried on. Sirius felt a hand grab onto his leg tightly and knew, from the tightened lips, that his lover was pissed off.

"Onto the next line of business for now – Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's induction to the Order … are there any protests." Dumbledore asked as he glanced around and both Sirius and Remus were surprised when nobody, not even Molly Weasley, lifted their hands.

So they did.

"Remus?"

"I think we should wait until Harry returns and induct them together. Ron and Hermione both have their talents that would be of use to us – but I think that the time spent would be better used training them how to use those talents until Harry gets back." he said calmly, speaking the first thing that came into his mind.

"I see. Sirius?"

"I think we should watch them for a while. They're acting oddly lately – giving Remus and me the cold shoulder, ignoring us when we speak to them – glaring when they think we're not looking. There's no reason for this change – so why?" Sirius replied without hesitation and had to resist the urge to give himself a pat on the back. It was a load of bullshit, of course, but they had been doing everything he just said – when they were out into the open and could be seen.

"Why indeed." Dumbledore replied, watching them both closely once more. "We shall wait then, for two more weeks, and see what happens. Sirius, Remus, I would like to speak to you after the meeting."

"Of course."

They sat back then and watched for the rest of the meeting, both of them lost in similar thoughts. They weren't safe here – Dumbledore was suspicious. It didn't help that they themselves didn't want to be here. They wanted to be with Harry, but they had to decide what would be the most help to their godson – staying here as spies, or leaving before Dumbledore managed to find out what happened, they were killed, or they killed the old man.

The meeting was packing up before long but both Remus and Sirius stayed seated, watching as the others left, chatting to themselves. Eventually, when the two of them and Dumbledore were left – the old man stood up and smiled at them widely.

"Would you come to my office please? We could have a spot of tea." He offered, watching closely as the two Gryffindors nodded, seemingly without hesitation, and stood up.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Molly Weasley asked in surprise as she saw the two in question stood hand in hand by her back door. She gestured them in out of the rain quickly and then stepped to the side so that they could enter. A few quick checks ensured that the sombre looking witch and wizard were indeed who they said they were. 

"We need to speak to you mum." Ron said slowly as he glanced around the kitchen. There was nobody else in the room, but judging by the knives and food flying around the room, she was cooking for more people than herself. "We need to speak to the whole family – it's urgent – and its secret."

Molly Weasley watched with a frown as her son released Hermione's hand and then took out his own wand. The two of them moved around the kitchen then, muttering many charms, one of which she knew was 'reveal'. They were checking for bugs and listening-in charms.

Realizing that these two in particular were not much for pranks, she waved her wand and cast a _Sonorus_ before calling Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny down the stairs. When that was done, she sat down at the table and continued to watch, bewildered, as Ron and Hermione carried on their checks for anything.

Apparently, they found something.

"This room won't do." Hermione murmured to Ron and then moved off into the living room while Ron stayed behind with his mother. He didn't say anything to reassure here, even though he saw just how worried she was, and simply waited silently and grim.

The others came bounding down the stairs quickly with their wands out, wondering what all the racket was about and then stopped when they saw that it was just their little brother. Finally, after a good five minutes of them all sitting there, Hermione slipped back into the kitchen and nodded.

"There were a few light listening-in charms in there, but I took them down, put up a silencing charm and we'll put up some locking charms."

"Right. Everybody into the living room then please." Ron instructed firmly, leaving no room for arguments. He watched as his family exchanged looks before they did as they were asked, recognizing that it wasn't often for Ron – or Hermione – to act like this.

Once they were all filed into the other room and sitting comfortably, and once they'd thrown up several more silencing charms and locking charms on the door, they sat in silence.

Ron and Hermione were stood in front of them all, hands clasped as they looked at each other nervously, wondering where they would start. They decided to go along with the way that Remus and Sirius had told them.

"What we're about to tell you could, quite frankly, get us killed." Hermione stated cautiously, watching their reactions. "And not from whom you think."

That startled them.

"Therefore, we need to ask you to give us your oaths that, no matter what you hear today, you will not speak of it unless you take serious and heavy precautions so that you will not be overheard – and we want your permission to use secrecy charms over you."

"I don't understand. What's happened?" Molly asked in disbelief, unable to comprehend what could be so dangerous that they would go to all these precautions. Neither Ron nor Hermione answered. They couldn't.

Then Arthur stood up.

"I, Arthur Weasley, give my oath to you as a wizard that I shall never reveal or discuss what you tell us here." Arthur said formally and seriously, looking his son directly in the eyes. "Should I break this oath, I do so under the conditions that my magic be taken away from me, and I suffer a long and painful death."

One by one the rest of the family followed his example, lastly was Molly, who was still in a state of shock and growing concern.

When they had all got that over with, both Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little bit, nodding.

"You will not like what we're going to tell you one bit – and you won't want to believe it. We didn't want to believe it when we found out – but we've seen with our own eyes." Ron murmured softly, sitting on the edge of the settee now and pulling Hermione down onto his knee.

"My brother has not been anywhere near a training camp or school for this past year." Hermione continued for him, ignoring the blinks. "Indeed. We all know what he is, right? We all know that he is a Vanteera – and probably the very last of his kind."

They received nods from everyone.

"Do you want to know what Albus Dumbledore has done to my brother this last year? Do you want to know what has truly happened?" She asked seriously, looking around for their reactions. Once again they received nods from everyone – this time hesitant.

"Albus? I don't understand…" Arthur murmured this time, looking apprehensive.

"The day Harry was sent away 'training' was the day he returned from Voldemort. He and five Dumbledore-selected Ministry Aurors had gone on a mission. He and Voldemort were dueling – Harry was actually winning because Voldemort was trying to talk to him about something and just as Harry was halfway through the killing curse … one of the Aurors that Dumbledore chose attacked him from behind with a dark curse. It was no accident." Hermione interrupted firmly, keeping her eyes locked on Mr. Weasley's.

"Harry was then taken by Voldemort. Only – instead of torturing or killing him, Voldemort actually healed and helped him. Harry was still confused – he jumped out of the window and he flew back to Hogwarts the best he could. He collapsed on the grounds, and Dumbledore came running out with some fat squib of a man next to him. The next day, Harry was gone." Ron continued before anything else could be said and anybody could interrupt.

"Perhaps it was all a ploy – the Auror might have been a Death Eater or at least a sympathizer and so decided to help Voldemort get Harry to join him." Bill pointed out and Ron lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you ever known Dumbledore to not check arms for dark marks and minds for doubts?" he asked pointedly, and wasn't surprised when he received no reply. "Well, we believed that he'd been sent away for training as well – but we couldn't understand why he didn't tell us first, or at least leave a note with Dumbledore to pass on. We found out not so long ago."

"Remus and Sirius had been getting worried. They codeda letter to Harry, in a code that only Harry would recognize – and yet when we all finally received a reply – the code was completely ignored. The letter wasn't from Harry. The two marauders then spent months looking for Harry, tracking charms that they had hidden on the letter. Eventually, they gave in – and arranged for a neutral meeting with Voldemort."

"They arranged to be captured." Hermione continued loudly over the gasps of surprise and looks of disbelief. "And when they spoke to Voldemort – they passed forward their concerns, only to find out that Voldemort had been searching for Harry too. Not to kill him, but because if anybody knows who Dumbledore truly is – it's Voldemort. Dumbledore's ex-apprentice."

"Basically. With Voldemort's help – they found Harry the next day." Ron murmured softly, brushing his hand through his hair. "They found him where Dumbledore had forced him into his natural form and left him – with his magic blocked, locked in a cage at a freak show. He had been there all year."

That shocked them all into silence and so Ron and Hermione could continue with their story without being interrupted.

* * *

"Please sit down." Dumbledore offered pleasantly as he seated himself behind his desk and poured three cups of tea. Two was placed in front of them and the third the old man kept for himself – but for once, he didn't drink out of it straight away. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks out of the corner of their eye and then reached for their, undoubtedly, potion-laced tea. 

Knowing that their important information was locked behind a secrecy charm, they nodded once more and then drank from the cup.

One thing was clear though – they would have to put serious thought into leaving. It would all depend on what they were asked now.

The three of them sat in what appeared to be a comfortable silence for a while then as they all basically waited for the potions to work. Then Dumbledore leant forward, a gleam in his eyes, and stared straight at them.

"Do you know where Harry is?" he asked, watching as the two sets of his unfocused and glazed over.

"No."

"Do you believe me when I say that he is away for training?"

"No."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Harry wouldn't not write-"

"His training was nearly complete."

Both Remus and Sirius replied at the same time and Dumbledore sat back, watching them closely once more.

"But he did write." He pointed out carefully, watching as the glazed eyes flickered slightly.

"Harry Potter didn't write that letter." Remus replied this time and Dumbledore blinked in surprise. For them to actually answer like that meant that they knew for a fact. That they were certain. How could they know?

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Harry missed our code."

"Do you know who wrote it?"

"No."

Albus sat back in his chair again and clasped his hands together in front of him on his desk. He had to wonder, for the first time, where he had gone wrong. Richard was dead, horribly so, and there was no doubt in his mind that Harry had been the one to kill him. His sweet Harry! Yes indeed, something drastically had gone wrong in this plan of his.

He was supposed to go and pick up Harry from that little freak show when the boy showed signs of breaking, then Harry was to throw himself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. That way ensuring that Harry would never turn to the Dark and never question him again.

How could something so simple have gone so wrong?

There was only one place that Harry could be now and that was with Voldemort. Was he there willingly? Had this whole thing backfired on him? Then again, he had known that there was a risk. He had known that if Voldemort – or anybody else got there first – then Harry would be easily swayed.

Therefore – it shouldn't be that difficult to sway him back. Albus did, after all, have the advantage of a guilt trip. Richard was such a fine young and healthy man… he smiled indulgently to himself as he turned his thoughts back to the two in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Remus John Lupin."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you or have you at any time been placed under the Imperius Curse?"

"No."

"What happened while you were held by Voldemort."

"Severus Snape cursed us but left us alone for the most part."

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

* * *

A/N: Long time no update?#smirks# I hope this appeases you. And if you read **Days Like These **and you happen to read this first...brace yourself for the next chapter my darlings...I'm going to hurt you. #evil maniac laugh#

Anyways, updates on other stories...soon I hope my friends, soon. I don't actually have writer's block. I just don't want to write on them. **Days** is almost finished #on the comp, not on updates# and the last couple of chapters are flowing out of my keyboard now like water so I want to get it all down while it's here. So yeah, that's what I'm working on and why the only things being updated are the ones with backlogged chapters.

Also, #I have a lot of fics on my comp no one has seen# I have a Harry Potter/Smallville crossover fic in the making...yes, I've finally fallen to crossovers...so ya, ALL IN FAVOUR SAY AYE! AND ALL NOT IN FAVOUR SAY NAY.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_By Lady-Treason & Tinkering_

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stood, face pale, light tight and fists clenched in anger. Across from them stood two lazily smug marauders, Sirius leaning against the wall and glancing down at his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world, and Remus looking exasperated but amused at the same time. None of them paid any attention to the audience watching them, even if this was all for their benefit.

After much deliberation, the two marauders had finally reached their decision. Even if it meant that they would be labeled traitors and risk arrest if they left the fortress, the two of them were going to stay with Harry. Remus didn't think he would be able to stay there, knowing what he knew. The wolf in him was angrier than it had ever been and it was hard to control it during the day – when the full moon wasn't even close. Especially when Albus Dumbledore was in the same room as him.

He didn't want to take the chance to see what would happen under the actual transformation, even though he had been taking his Wolfsbane. Dumbledore belonged to Harry and Voldemort – they would not be pleased to find that he had torn the old bastard apart. No, it was safer for all if they just left the Order and Hogwarts now, and went to live with their godson.

It helped, of course, that it was what they both wanted.

Now, Ron and Hermione would take their place and would soon be joining the Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore would want to use them to get back at Harry, as soon as he knew for sure that he wasn't going to get his carefully manipulated saviour back. So this way Harry still had some very-well-placed spies in the Order for him and Remus and Sirius would be able to get out of there before the man killed them or they killed him.

"I just – I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Hermione hissed after a minute of just staring at him. Mad-Eye Moody along with some of the Aurors from the Ministry and some of the Weasley family were stood around listening as well. Remus definitely had to give the Weasleys credit for acting – nearly everybody else was in too tightly with Dumbledore to believe what they said, and would probably stay with him even if they found out the truth.

"It's really not that hard, Hermione." Remus said almost mockingly, tilting his head to the sided. "Once, I called you the smartest witch in Hogwarts – now I'm not so sure. Is it really so hard to believe that your hero is a manipulative old bastard?"

"Remus!" Molly Weasley said, her hand up to cover her mouth. "How can you say something like that? After all he's done for you – for all of us?"

"I've seen it." Remus answered simply. "Do you know what he did yesterday? He invited me and Sirius up to his office for a nice little chat and a cup of tea. Of course, he failed to mention that said tea was laced with Veritaserum so that he could grill us on whatever the hell he liked."

"That's your fault! You can't blame him for that!" Hermione snapped irritably, clenching and unclenching her hands at her side. "You are the ones that have been acting weird lately! You've become distanced, whenever you speak its something taunting about the Order or about Dumbledore – you've been distrustful and suspicious. _Suspicious_! Of Albus Dumbledore! You've been snappish and ignorant for days! Ever since you got back from _there_. The Headmaster probably just wanted to check that you were who you say you are and not some impostors – or to check if you were under the Imperius. How can you blame him for that?"

"We've had enough!" Sirius snapped this time, pushing forward until he was stood next to Remus. "We've had enough of Dumbledore's calculations, his manipulations. We've tried, waited patiently even, for you all to realize that you have been completely blinded … but your loyalty to him is sickening. Albus Dumbledore is no better than the Dark Lord! Do you really think he has my godson away on training? For an entire year Remus and I have searched for him, all over America. We've got in touch with contacts, questioned those we KNOW work for Dumbledore under truth potions – they hadn't seen him at all. Never. But they admitted that Dumbledore had asked them to lie."

"He doesn't want anyone to know! Harry will be safer then! What if we knew where he was and yet were questioned under truth potions by Death Eaters? It's better this way!" Mad-Eye Moody growled, his hand going for his wand sneakily, but this didn't go unnoticed by either Remus or Sirius.

"Bullshit. He doesn't have Harry training. We all know that Harry's training was very nearly complete here before he left! He could best us all in a duel, except Albus and sometimes Snape. He had been taught in all areas, he knew how to use weapons, his mind was impenetrable! If he had been sent away for training… he would have been back by now! You _know_ Harry, you _know_ that he wouldn't allow himself to be sent anywhere without speaking to us too, Ron, Hermione, you know that no matter how busy he was, he would never _not_ write!"

"He did write! We all read that letter…!"

"He didn't write it." Remus deadpanned, his eyes narrowed. "Albus did. You both know, Ron, Hermione – and even you Arthur and Molly – you know that Sirius, Harry and I made up a code for letters just less than two years ago. The letter that we sent to Harry was full of our code – Harry couldn't have missed it. Whoever sent that letter back DID miss it. It didn't even sound like it was from Harry for Merlin's sake! Are you all dense by choice?"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Remus and Sirius both moved out of the way quickly and fired instant stunners back at the rather unsuspecting ex-Auror. Moody's eyes widened slightly as he finally realized that he hadn't been as stealthy as he would have liked – and then he toppled over, stiff.

"Bloody bastard." Sirius muttered as both he and Remus lifted his wands to the others quickly, watching them. As soon as Kingsley made for his own, they stunned him before he could pull anything.

Slowly, they backed away to the main doors.

Hermione and Ron both yelled out stunners at them but Remus and Sirius had already turned and were running across the grounds as fast as they could. They both smirked at the scream of pure frustration that Hermione made. Yes, Harry's friends would be perfectly fine and safe behind the walls of Hogwarts. All they would need to do now is question Dumbledore in a small voice about Harry and accept his answers – then they were in.

While the last of the two marauders (not counting Pettigrew) were home-safe and staying with Harry.

Sirius sighed with satisfaction as they reached the apparition point and finally stopped running. He was so brilliant… and Remus wasn't bad himself.

* * *

"We have word from you friend, Miss Granger." Voldemort said as he moved gracefully into the library to find Harry deeply engrossed into one of the many books once again. "Apparently, your two mutts have reached their decision. They have planted the seeds of doubt into a few of the Order members and are now on their way to becoming permanent fixtures in my halls." 

"Excellent." Harry murmured as he looked up from his book and marked his page. His eyes slid appreciatively over his mate's firm body, allowing his approval at the choice of robes to show.

He still hadn't agreed to be Voldemort's consort yet.

He had no doubt that he would eventually, he just needed to think about the advantages and to find out what his godfathers and his friends thought about it. If, while he was thinking about that and waiting to speak to the few whose opinion actually mattered, he was also proving that he wasn't _completely_ insatiable … then that was a bonus.

"I assume that they somehow made sure of Ron and Hermione's safety before they left?" he asked after a minute, arching an eyebrow. Voldemort merely shrugged as he passed over a glass of Firewhiskey from the cabinet he had in the library.

"I assume so. Black said that he would explain when he got here, they shouldn't be long, Granger sent the letter as soon as they left." He replied indifferently and Harry nodded again.

"I would ask you if you minded this new … development … but I honestly don't care if you do." He teased lightly as he put the book down properly and then swirled the drink around in the glass. "I'll just be so glad to have them here." Harry looked down into the amber liquid. "When they get here and learn I've decided to join you…they'll probably want to join too. Just to be near me. Protect me." Harry looked up bashfully from under his eyelashes. "I know they love me but to do a complete one eighty from the people they used to be, just because their life was a lie…just for _me_, it's overwhelming."

Voldemort's eyes burned from the armchair across from him. "You're very special Harry. You draw people to you." He gave a short laugh and his next words came out less husky. "And I don't mean your Vanteerian charms. You're just…"

Harry moved his glass from his smirking, wet lips and licked them slowly. "You are not flattering me into your bed."

Voldemort smirked back and gestured Harry from his chair. "I don't _need_ to flatter you to get you there. But I figured it couldn't hurt. And it's also true. You draw people, they respect you, admire you." He moved his glass of Firewhiskey to the side table as Harry stopped before him. "They grow to love you…maybe I should make you a commander or something." He frowned thoughtfully, pulling Harry onto his lap.

Harry wriggled around until he was sideways in the chair, legs over an arm and eyebrow arched. "Is this a part of being your heir and protégé? Because I don't remember agreeing to being your consort yet."

"But you're going to of course." Voldemort grinned satirically. "You want me. I want you." A hand caressed upwards along his thigh, under his robes making Harry shiver and he bit his lip to stop a purr. "You're on my lap. And…" The purr reverberated out of him as the hand skimmed over his groin. "You're hard."

"That's not fair." Harry retorted breathlessly. "You just did that."

"It merely reaffirms my earlier point." Voldemort shrugged lightly and then his eyes narrowed as Harry smothered giggles when his fingers splayed over his stomach. "You're ticklish."

Harry gasped in a breath through muffled laugh. "It's…n-new! Comes with…being…a…ah,"

"My books did not say Vanteeras were ticklish. Then again not a lot is known about them these days. Hmm." Harry was too busy giggling to notice when Voldemort's other hand flicked open the clasp on his robes and pushed it open. "I wonder where else…"

Harry gasped again but not for air. "There…isn't _ticklish_." Two pale fingers stopped pre-pinch over his nipples and Voldemort smirked down at him.

"Shall I stop then?" Harry moaned and wriggled in his lap, arching his nipple towards the fingers. "I take that as a no."

He continued to pinch, hard nipples, silky chest, soft, taunt stomach, until Harry was a mewling mass of ecstasy. Then the dazed green eyes fluttered open.

"I…I really want to talk to…Sirius and Remus and Her…" His words tapered off into a moan as lips kissed down on his own lightly and before he thought about it his mouth opened submissively to give admission. The kiss was heavy, passionate and opened-mouthed and left him panting for breath when Voldemort pulled away.

Harry stared back at the heavy-lidded red eyes, wide-eyed himself and cleared his throat lightly. "I wanted to talk to my family and friends first…"

"I take note of your choice in tenses." Voldemort whispered huskily, cupping his face back.

"Do." Harry croaked back. He couldn't fight it anymore. With his purring a soft background sound in his chest, they started kissing again hungrily. Opening his mouth and just letting that agile tongue explore while he writhed under the hands manipulating his body was heaven, even if he was short of breath. He pulled back, panting heavily and head tilted back over the chair as the Dark Lord started to work on his neck.

His eyesight blurred in pleasure. Oh this was…he gasped, hips jerking upwards. This was…he squinted with a soft mewl. Why were there four people in the doorway?

"Ahem."

Voldemort's head snapped up and Harry let out a squeak as he identified Sirius' voice. He sat up with a cringe, working a crick in his neck and pulled down his shirt, slipping off Voldemort's lap smoothly.

"Welcome…home?" Harry smiled guiltily, red-faced as he clasped his robes.

Remus' eyes flicked from him to Voldemort and back while Sirius' narrowed on him. "And when were you planning on mentioning this…development?"

"Just as soon as you got home." Harry picked up his glass from next to Voldemort's chair before heading back to his chair and pointed Remus and Sirius to the couch, as the Dark Lord rose to get them drinks. "Except, err, we got distracted." Harry took a hurried deep gulp of his drink.

"We saw." Remus said quietly, amused.

"I suppose I should speak up now before I'm dubbed a cradle robber." Voldemort said humorously. "You know I wanted Harry to join me. But when I asked him I also asked him to think on being my consort. I do believe he just said yes." Then smile he gave Harry then could almost be called affectionately 'soft' if not for the fact he was a Dark Lord. Harry blushed again, looking into his firewhiskey.

"Is that what you meant when we…first came to you in your throne room and asked you why you were looking for Harry? You said…"

"I want him at my side." Voldemort replied quietly.

Sirius' face was dark and his arms crossed in the chair. Remus gave him a look then elbowed him.

"What?"

"He just asked you for permission. That's about as close to a request you're going to get Sirius." Remus smiled.

"And we're going to shag even if you don't allow it." Harry said quietly looking up. When Sirius glowered at him Harry shrugged apologetically. "He's my mate. I _want_ to be near him, be with him. So…you know, it sort of already doesn't matter whether you say we can or not but…I love you and hope you'll…allow it." He finished quietly.

Sirius growled. Remus kissed him softly on the cheek before turning to Harry. "I allow it."

"I allow it…" Sirius ground out. "But if you hurt a feather on a wing…a hair on his head…"

"You'll string my balls up?" Voldemort smirked.

"I'll try." Sirius half-joked back.

"We'll try not to keep as much noise as you two and Snape." Harry cut in, smiling into his glass. "Though you'll have to make exception for my…um, first time as…it _is _my first time." Harry flushed.

"I think we'd better go." Remus said quietly to Sirius noticing the heated looks the Dark Lord was giving Harry. To him, Remus said, "And Severus might be coming later but if he does we'll…err, keep him busy."

"You do that," Voldemort waved offhandedly staring at Harry. Who then stood with a smile.

"Let me walk you to your room." Harry followed them towards the door.

Voldemort put down his drink. "A walk sounds nice."

"Harry stop teasing." Remus laughed, turning down the corridor and up the stairs to the bedrooms. He dropped a kiss on Harry's head. "Go to bed."

Sirius smirked down at Harry proudly. "Remus says that now but he knows how to be a cocktease too. That's how he gets things out of me. But we know where to go. Seriously," he looked at Voldemort then back to Harry. "He'll take care of you. So go to bed."

"Jeez, it sounds like you guys _want_ him to pop my cherry." Harry groused.

"You did tell them they couldn't stop it." A long arm winded around his waist. "You did say I was your mate." Harry shivered as it was whispered into his ear.

"Yesss, but…" Harry's chest rumbled as a hand stroked down his back, along his spine. "Hnn. Okay, goodnight!" He rushed out of the light grip on him and into his bedroom. Voldemort walked Remus and Sirius down the bit of hallway to their rooms.

"Also, Harry pointed something out to me earlier. He said if he joined you both would wish to join also." Voldemort said seriously. "You are not my servants. You are Harry's family. So if you do not wish to take the Mark you do not have to. If so wished all of Harry's friends and family _will_ be independent of my control. But I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you." Remus said politely.

"You had just better treat him properly. I can tell you care about him and don't want him hurt. But now you have to protect him from yourself." Sirius said following Remus inside their rooms. "Goodnight." The door clicked shut quietly as Voldemort turned away. He walked back down the small length of hall until he was before his, their…bedroom and opened the door with a smile.

He could see Harry pacing up and down in the crack of the bathroom door that was open, flapping the appendages of his wings excessively as the feathers grew in. Voldemort smirked at the thought of a nervous Harry. He'd been so strong since he got back from that hell Dumbledore had put him through. It seemed silly to be afraid now of coming to bed with him.

He took off his robes and laid them in a chair. All his clothes followed that before he stretched languidly and pulled down the cover on the bed, climbing into it. He fluffed up the multitude of pillows on the bed and arranged a few of them for Harry's lower back, so his wings wouldn't be crushed under him. Voldemort smirked before flopping back on his own pillows and shut his eyes, waiting for Harry.

He was just beginning to wonder what Harry was doing when the sheets covering him were ripped off his body. He blinked up in surprise at a predatory-looking Harry before casting eyes down his body. He was wearing those same elaborate robes he'd worn for that dinner with the Malfoy's he'd teased him at so long ago, this time with nothing underneath. He growled at the decorative golden arrows before Harry smirked back at him and climbed onto him.

"I tried to do something with my hair again…" Harry whispered huskily. "But since it's going to get messed up again anyway…" He groaned as Harry rocked against him, the raw silk almost rough against him. He shut his eyes again letting Harry's hands go where they would and moaning softly when he found a good spot.

There was a pause and then wisps of silk fluttering over his skin that made him open his eyes. Before he shut them with a groan. Training just wasn't the same as being in bed with Harry. Feet and feet of golden skin. Warm, lithe body. Glowing green eyes. He was so…

"Unless you want me to get up and retract my wings to bring them out again…" Harry leant down to nip at his neck. "You'll be having me in this."

"You're beautiful." He put his hands on Harry's hips under the open robes and stroked gently over the tan skin, tightening his grip as Harry bit him. "Gorgeous."

Harry laughed softly lifting his head. "Am I affecting you?"

"Mm, not your form's charm, promise." Voldemort hissed softly as Harry wriggled downward and started to suck his nipples lazily. He was throbbing now but the need to come wasn't overbearing so he ignored it in favour of touching Harry. He smirked as a pinched nipple made Harry purr around his own. Yes, it was so much better than imagining. He moaned weakly as Harry's hands cupped his erection. Yes, _so_ much better. When he was leaking freely in those skilled hands and Harry had pulled away from kissing him deeply, he finally took over.

"_Harry_," he rolled Harry off him and onto the pillows with a small yelp. "Sorry." Crimson eyes looked at him apologetic and worriedly so Harry sat up and positioned his wings better for the pillows to help.

"I'm okay." Harry arched up for a kiss.

"I'm sorry but I was this…close to coming." Voldemort smiled down at him.

"That's the point." Harry sighed theatrically, wrapping his arms around Voldemort's neck. "But I assume you have plans too…"

"You said it's your first time. And I plan, to make your first time unforgettable."

He pressed another long, deep kiss to Harry's mouth before nipping down his neck, along his collarbone, upper arms, nipples, chest, stomach, turning his torso into an elaborate gathering of teeth marks and love bites. Harry's soft, breathless moans and pleads were arousing enough to leave domination aside for the moment and he licked a swipe up Harry's arousal.

"Oh Vuh…nnhh, _Tom!_" His writhing mate cried under him.

"Tom." Voldemort slid his mouth off Harry's erection.

"Just…in bed! Voldemort…mouthful, suck me, _please_!" Harry gasped and panted out, clutching his own robes. The Dark Lord paused before deciding to allow it and continued to suck until Harry was keening helplessly, ripping the robe he was wearing and starting on the bed sheets before he pulled his mouth off.

Voldemort murmured a lubrication charm softly, under Harry's mewls and cries for more and swallowed his erection again slowly as he pushed one long finger into the tight now slick, ring of muscle.

"Please." Harry tossed his head against the pillows deliriously. "_Oh fuck_. Me. Fuck, me!"

He pulled off but the finger kept circling, rubbing, searching as Harry panted down from his high. When Harry's harsh breathing was no longer, he pushed another finger in along side the first slowly. Push. Rub. Stretch.

"Ssh," Another whimper as the finger tip pushed inwards. "You won't feel a thing." Harry's breath hitched repeatedly before he gave a deep moan and started to come, wings shaking violently. Not one cry was pained as the fourth finger pushed into him, stretching him widely.

Harry continued to shake uncontrollably, eyes squeezed tight shut as more desperate pants racked out of him and the fingers inside kept massaging at his prostate. A lazy suck of his spent member before it slipped out of Voldemort's mouth got his attention.

"_Tom_," Harry swallowed persistently before croaking again. "_Tom_."

"You're all ready," Voldemort slipped his slick fingers out. He kissed Harry's stomach before skimming his fingers over it smiling at Harry's feeble purr.

:_Tom! Oh Gods, Tom! Just fuck me!_:

MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT THE UNEDITED SCENE

Then the room dissolved into grunts and broken cries as they both worked towards orgasm. Harry reached first when a fervent hand reached between them and wanked him off with a couple of firm tugs. He came screaming, thighs trembling as Voldemort rode him, sliding into him easily now and before he knew it, the Dark Lord was leaning over and grunting into his neck as he finished in rough, short jerks. Then it was over.

"Oh God…" Harry whispered dazedly to the empty room after a few minutes. Voldemort grunted back then pulled out with a wince and moan before flopping onto his back. "Oh God. I…"

"Shush. Change back." He rolled Harry onto his chest and watched as his wings withdrew. "Now go to sleep." He finished hoarsely, rubbing the tender spots on his shoulder blades.

Harry grumbled before pulling up the sheets. "Not a post-sex talker huh?" But he curled up, legs tangled with Voldemort before sighing into his neck. "Thanks." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the jaw above his.

Voldemort sighed, running a hand through Harry's hair. "You'll be wonderfully sore in the morning. So don't thank me yet. Just go to sleep my love."

* * *

**A/N**: A whole bunch is gone...I mean even the paragraphs I gave are choppy sinceI had to take out sentences and reword and stuff...so if you want the full unedited sex scene leave a note in your review...if you say you want I guess I could group email or something.

Anyway, I was afraid to post any of this at all since the scene was not R when I wrote it. And I still feel a bit tetchy posting this...but hey! I've read 'more detailed' stories on FF...lol so I guess I'll survive.

Okay I'm just rambling. Nothing else to say. Goodnight all.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: _Neither Lady-Treason, nor I own Harry Potter or anyone in his universe. But we will use him anyway we like, not crossing those legal lines. Vanteeras are Treason's and the brilliant ideas are mine. Hehe. _**

_Like she said, the Vanteera idea and creature is entirely mine, though you will see it in other stories from challenges and such. I don't care what Tinks said, the basic plot was mine, she just fluffed it up… a little._

This story is co-written by Tinkering and Lady-Treason. I think so far we've agreed to do this chapter by chapter so…the short ones are mine that she'll probably be fluffing up, lol, and I don't think updates will be fast. Maybe once every two weeks?

**The Last Vanteera: **

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_By Lady-Treason_

Harry groaned as he lay on his back and opened his eyes slowly. A lazy smile sprawled across his face as he ached in places he didn't even know he had. He felt … satiated in a way that he hadn't imagined was possible. He stared straight up at the ceiling, content to just lie there and remember. If it was going to be like that, then he didn't mind being insatiable at all. In fact, that was a rather good idea.

He smirked at himself and then turned his head to the side slowly when a hand started to stroke down his chest. Judging by the fire in his mate's eyes, he wasn't going to be the only one that couldn't get enough. Lips closed over his immediately and Harry smiled against them for a minute before he parted his own and pushed his tongue forward lazily to meet the roaming one of Voldemort's.

Without breaking from the kiss, Voldemort pushed himself up onto his elbows and then swung around so that he was lying over Harry, hovering just inches above his body. Harry groaned his approval, his hands slipping up and down the bare back as the kiss deepened even more.

He nearly laughed out loud when Voldemort broke away for a minute and arched up, trying to pull the covers away from Harry's body – only it didn't work too well when the older wizard was lying on top of them. With a frustrated growl, Voldemort tapped his wand against them and Harry gasped as he first felt the covers snatched out between them and then a long and muscular body pressed against his own.

An arousal poked into the top of his thigh even as Voldemort murmured a lubrication charm against his lips. Another wave of magic washed over him, lubricating him and stretching him slightly. He spread his legs automatically and wrapped them around Voldemort's waist.

_:Not much of a foreplay person in the morning then huh:_ he hissed out softly but before he could even get a reply, he tensed and hissed out in pain as Voldemort thrust straight into him with little preparation. They both held still for a minute, both of them gritting their teeth, but then Harry slowly managed to make himself relax and let out a deep breath.

:_Impatient_: Voldemort eventually hissed back, panting slightly. :_In the morning_.:

:_So little control!_: Harry teased but then grunted as Voldemort pulled back in response and then slammed back in. Pleasure mingled with pain when that sweet spot was found again and Voldemort eased his pace for a minute, allowing Harry to get comfortable and to get used to the intrusion. He rolled his hips around until he heard that rumbling purr again and then he smirked before he continued.

Harry whimpered as he let his head fall back onto the pillow and his wings, slowly came free once more. Voldemort nearly startled when he felt them close over his back but he relaxed almost immediately and continued to thrust in, almost leisurely now.

Pleasure washed through him as he silently urged the Dark Lord harder and faster, biting his lip to silence his moans even as his purr escaped. Hands worked around to his back, lifting the top half of his body firmly as the fingers toyed with the part where his wings joined his back. He arched up, his mouth falling open but all that escaped was a breathless gasp.

He reached up, almost desperately, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss over Voldemort's, groaning when their tongues met.

Voldemort thrust in harder and deeper each time and his hand moved around from Harry's back and then he wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock. He teased with feather-light touches for a minute until Harry keened.

"_Please_…?"

Smirking, Voldemort stopped teasing and started to stroke in earnest, watching with lust glowing in his eyes as Harry arched up into his hand and then pushed back to meet his thrusts. In just a few more strokes, Harry was coming.

Voldemort held onto his trembling body for a minute while he fought with his own control before he gave in and he pulled back and then slammed forward again several times before his body tensed – and then he was coming as well.

He had enough mind to perform a wandless cleaning charm, before he rolled to the side and sunk into the mattress, trying to catch his breath.

"Mmm… morning to you too." Harry whispered after a while, tilting his head to the side enough to press a chaste kiss to Voldemort's shoulder. In return, Voldemort lifted his arm and put it around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I have another meeting with the Malfoys today, would you join me?"

"Ahh – I knew there was a catch to the lovely wake-up call." Harry murmured. "What about? Anything in particular?"

"We're preparing to move against Diagon Alley." Voldemort replied without hesitation and thus open trust. "We're on the final stage of planning and I want your opinion."

"Not to be judgmental or anything, but why is Draco Malfoy including in things like this?" Harry asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"He isn't. He'll sit in for a while – made to feel he's important, then we ask him to leave and get down to the real reason for the meetings." Voldemort replied with a smirk. "I won't ask you to entertain him today. I want you to stay. He can go to Bella."

"Okay. I guess it's worth it, just to see the look on his face when I stay." Harry said with a wide grin and then he frowned slightly. "I don't want you to tell everybody about this – not before I tell my friends."

"I suppose I can manage that." His mate replied with a put-upon sigh, and then he paused slightly and tilted his head to the side. "Does it matter if the Malfoys find out?"

"Why?"

"I don't think I can put up with the youngest one's flirting with me."

"You almost sound like your whining!" Harry teased mockingly and Voldemort snorting, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I think not. Up and ready."

"Yes sir!"

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Voldemort slid from under the covers and then stood up, stretching languidly. The Dark Lord wasn't in the least abashed by his nakedness and instead smirked when he felt Harry's eyes slide over his form.

While he was in the bathroom, Harry slid out of bed as well and stretched his wings and neck until he was satisfied. Then he shrugged a few times and rolled his shoulders around before retracting his wings once more, automatically adjusting to the change in weight.

He considered, briefly, going to join Voldemort in the shower before he decided against it and just waited instead. They'd never get out of the damn room otherwise. Not that he would complain necessarily, but there were things that needed to be done. People that needed to be spoken to and perhaps even a firecall that needed to be made.

Not that any of that was particularly unpleasant.

He smirked coldly at the thought of the Malfoys' visit. He was definitely looking forward to seeing Draco's face when he realized what was going on. The blonde was a slow bastard when he saw something that he didn't particularly want to see – and Harry had no doubt that today wouldn't be an exception.

When Voldemort finally came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Harry slid past him and into the room, making sure to brush against him as much as he could. Then he shut the door before the Dark Lord could even think about following him in. Still smirking, he placed his clean clothes on the chair and then stepped under the perfectly-heated water.

There was a dull throbbing ache throughout his whole body, but for once it was one that he wasn't looking forward to getting rid of. It was … pleasant. His arse was a little more than sore though, but it would undoubtedly feel better soon. He had bruises scattered all over him, his nipples were sore to the touch and there were too many bite marks to count. His arms still felt heavy as he let the water wash over him and pushed a sponge over his stomach in lazy little circles, smiling in satisfaction.

He was in no particular rush to get out and so he let the warm water soothe his aches for a while before he tipped some shampoo into his hand and lathered it into his hair thoroughly. He considered washing his wings as well – but decided that that could wait until the evening. It took too long, and he wasn't in the mood.

After a while of simply standing under the water and letting it wash over him, he moved back out into the main part of the room and dried himself with a wave of his hand. The robes he wore today were sky blue, tight across the chest, arms and shoulders, then shimmied to the floor like liquid – brushing against his legs when he walked.

When he was sure that he looked as immaculate as he was going to, he moved back into the bedroom and was surprised to see Voldemort still there, waiting.

"Put this on?" The older wizard asked as he passed over a large flat jewelry box. Harry arched an eyebrow and opened it, staring at the circlet in front of him with his jaw falling open. The circlet was made of white gold but for every three pieces of white gold, there was a light blue gem. There was a triple moon pendant that would sit in the centre of his forehead that was made out of crystal and that same blue gem.

It went perfectly with his robes.

He allowed Voldemort to brush his hair down so that it fell straight down past his shoulders and then the circlet was placed on top. He adjusted it for a minute so that the pendant lay where it was supposed to and then turned to look at his mate in surprise.

"It's beautiful … but why?"

"It completes the picture." The Dark Lord said with an elegant shrug. "I've ordered more in to go with your other robes, but for now, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was indeed a quiet affair. The only people who bothered to come down, not counting Harry or Voldemort, were Bellatrix Lestrange and Walden Macnair. As soon as he had been 'dismissed' from his food, Harry murmured his goodbyes in Voldemort's ear and then slipped back up towards his room. He walked straight past it though until he came to the one that his godfathers had been staying in and then he knocked on the door.

He listened then with amusement to a series of curses and then a rustling of the sheets before someone finally called for him to step inside. He did so, pushing the door open forcefully, and then lifted an eyebrow when he saw the three men in the bed. He blinked and then glanced around to see if anyone else was hiding anywhere and then turned back with a smirk.

"Well. I see you three have been quite busy." He murmured as he shut the door behind him and then seated himself gracefully on a chair, that he turned to face the bed.

"Yes, we were actually." Snape snapped irritably, pulling the sheet over him a little more. "So why don't you piss off and leave us to it?"

"No… I rather think I'll watch." He replied casually, crossing his legs and then clasping his hands in front of him. He heard a choked sound coming from all three of them then and smiled lazily, but still didn't move. He did wish that he had picked a comfier chair though. His arse was aching and he couldn't help but shift every now and again to relieve some of the pressure.

As he shifted once more, he watched as three knowing smirks twisted on the faces of the men in the bed, and then Remus leant forward and carried on stroking his arm up and down Severus' chest.

"I think we should let him watch." The werewolf murmured, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time. "After all, he supplied us all with much entertainment and arousal last night – hearing his cries…the hissing parseltongue…the pleading…the screams."

Harry cringed and then blushed, remembering Voldemort's irritated complaints about the walls being too thin. His flush crawled up his neck and onto his cheeks and he tried to ignore the laughs coming from the bed.

"Merlin … you're bastards." He whispered, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of these three men touching each other to the sounds of his cries. Then he smirked himself as something occurred to him, his eyes gleaming. "Dear me, my dear mate will not like this at all. As possessive as he is – knowing that you – dear me, that's not good at all." He murmured in a mocking voice, his smirk widening. "Be prepared to be moved further away … and probably closer to the dungeons."

"Just because the Dark Lord's took you as a fuck toy, Potter, doesn't mean he'll snap at the first person who touches or tempts you." Snape sneered and Harry arched an eyebrow, looking at Remus and Sirius with amusement.

"We figured we'd let you tell him." Sirius said with a shrug and Harry's smirk widened as he stood up and made his way closer to the bed.

He kept his eyes locked on Snape's almost predatorily as he crawled onto the end of the bed with sensual and graceful movements. He allowed his form's 'charm' to work slightly over the other man as he crawled forward on his hands and knees until he finally came to stop when their faces were inches apart.

He watched as Severus Snape gulped almost audibly and then he leant forward and pressed chaste kisses from the corner of the man's mouth up to his ear before he stopped. Snape stayed completely still.

"Fuck toy, I am not." He whispered lazily, feeling a shiver run through the other man's body. "Indeed, what Sirius and Remus neglected to mention, Severus, is that I am now Voldemort's heir … and consort."

It was almost amusing to watch the dark-haired potions master jump at those words and push himself away as if he had been burnt. His eyes stayed on Harry for a minute in disbelief as he swiped at his cheek and tried to wipe those kisses away.

"Consort?" he asked harshly, shaking his head. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"But… I thought you said he wouldn't snap at the first person who touches or tempts me." Harry replied with a false innocence, staring at him with wide eyes. Snape snarled and jumped out of bed, moving quickly into the bathroom.

"Did you have to do that?" Sirius asked with a playful pout. "We could have got at least one more fuck out of him yet."

Harry snorted and moved back off the bed, straightening out his robes and his hair almost unconsciously as he turned back to his seat. Before he sat down again though, he waved his hand over the uncomfortably chair and turned it into a squishy armchair, ignoring the snickering from the bed.

Not even five minutes later, Severus Snape came out of the bathroom composed, dressed and wearing his usual blank mask. He stared at Harry for a minute then, taking in the look in his eyes, the circlet on his head and the quality of his robes before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There is no way that Dumbledore – or anybody else – can persuade you to switch sides again?" he asked indifferently and Harry arched an eyebrow. "What if your friends asked you to … would you then?"

"Ron and Hermione have joined me. The Weasleys are just about to step into neutrality after hearing what Dumbledore did to me. Voldemort has offered me a place at his side throughout all of this and I have accepted. There will be no going back."

Severus stared at him again for a minute, sizing him up to see if he could find any sign of deception there. Apparently, he was satisfied because he straightened up and held his head a little higher.

"If that is the case then I shall go to Hogwarts to collect my belongings and return here, with no intentions of leaving. Is this … acceptable to you, My Lord?" he asked, no sign of disgust or disdain there at all. He was serious. Harry blinked.

"Yes, it is more than acceptable to me, Severus." he murmured softly in reply and then watched in surprise as Snape bowed stiffly and then left the room.

"Well…"

"No doubt that that's something you need to get used to." Remus offered into the silence and Harry snorted again, grinning widely, but before he said anything else, Sirius did.

"I can't get him to call ME my lord." The animagus muttered sulkily and Harry stared at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"Voldemort will be pleased. I'll go and tell him – you two can carry on fucking I suppose. The Malfoy's are coming again soon so you'll have to entertain yourself." He replied as he stood up gracefully and he waved to his two godfathers distractedly as he slipped out into the hall.

The Malfoys.

Ohhh, that was going to be a picture indeed. Lucius and Draco Malfoy calling him, Harry Potter, my Lord.

* * *

He found Voldemort in the library, reading a book as he awaited the arrival of the two aforementioned Malfoy's and Harry smirked as he moved behind him and placed his hands on the older wizard's shoulders, rubbing lightly.

"I have some good news for you." He whispered in his ear, watching as his mate marked the page he was reading and then closed the book.

"Indeed. And what might that be?" Voldemort asked dryly as he looked up, his hand snaking around Harry's waist to pull him around the front and then pulled him down onto his knee. Harry grunted at the change but shifted to get comfortable and still wore that self-satisfied smile.

"Well … oh dear me, I seem to have forgotten." He said with mock panic. "Perhaps a little incentive will … jog my memory."

Voldemort rolled his eyes but didn't stop his own satisfied smirk from crossing his face as he circled both arms around Harry's waist.

"Undeniably insatiable." He murmured even as he pressed their lips together, his hand sliding across Harry's stomach and then down to the growing bulge between his legs. Harry groaned into the kiss shamelessly and pressed back almost desperately as he parted his lips. He grew to full arousal as that hand stroked and cupped him through his robes, and then Voldemort pulled back altogether and smirked. "Now, tell me."

Harry pouted.

"You can't just – oh alright then. Severus Snape has just left the grounds to return to Hogwarts." He said and Voldemort snorted before he pushed Harry off his knee ungracefully.

"_I_ could have told _you_ that."

Harry glared at him as he climbed to his feet and dusted his robes, straightening them at the same time. He considered just not telling him the rest and leaving the Malfoys to him, just out of spite, but decided that he was too looking forward to their reaction.

"That's it. I'm sleeping in another room tonight." He snapped, irritated and pissed off. "What you don't know, Mr. See-All, is that Severus Snape has gone to collect his belongings and then to return here – permanently. He's leaving the Light and joining you completely, now that he knows that I am your consort and heir."

He watched then with well-concealed amusement as Voldemort turned around to look at him in mild surprise.

"Indeed?"

"Yes." Harry replied indifferently, watching as Voldemort stalked towards him, a gleam in his eye. The Dark Lord captured his waist and held him there as he allowed his eyes to rake up and down Harry's form.

"Then perhaps you do deserve some reward…" he murmured as his hand went back to the still-hard erection. Harry sneered at him and jerked out of his touch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No thank you. I can deal with that myself." He replied and then smirked openly. "In fact, I do believe Remus and Sirius would even offer their assistance perhaps… now there's a thought…" he trailed off as if he was pondering and then blinked in surprise when he was gripped harshly and his lips were almost devoured by Voldemort's.

He tried to stay tense and pissed off, even as those hands tightened their grip painfully on his waist and pushed their groins together … but then he groaned. A deep purr escaped from him again as he tried unsuccessfully to stop himself from humping Voldemort's leg, and when that commanding tongue sliced through his mouth again, he just gave in and melted.

He pointedly ignored the triumphant smirk that Voldemort was now wearing as they broke away from the kiss, panting and breathless. His mate continued to hold him close and rotated his own hips almost tauntingly as he reduced Harry to humping his leg.

Lips were pressed to his ear and words of encouragement and Merlin knew what else was hissed in parseltongue. Harry picked up his pace and whimpered as their erections met, albeit separated by cloth, and he let his head fall forward until it was leaning on Voldemort's shoulder as his eyes fell closed and his mouth open.

One of those hands slid down to his arse and gripped it firmly, just as Harry's hips jerked forward and his body tensed as he came in shuddering waves.

"What part of _you are mine_ did you not understand?"

* * *

A/N: I personally already have a chapter written about when Harry goes through 'mating season'...lol. Becca's reviewing it to make sure I haven't made Harry_way_ tooOOC by turning him into a sex maniac.

Yeah, I got like 95+ reviews for last chapter...I sent out 10 emails with the unedited scene. It hit me the night before I sent those 10 out that I have LJ. Why waste my time collecting 95+ email addressesto send you all emails when I couldtell you go to Becca's LJ and read if there. So...

Go to Search the community Twisted underscore Torment. It's there. Probably the lastest entry still too. If you want the full link easier instead of doing the search...it's in the last chapter of Days Like These, my other story. I updated that one...like Tuesday? Or Monday, and said whoever was lucky enough to read both Vanteera and Days would be the lucky people to get their unedited chapter and sneak preview earlyand the rest of you would have to wait til this weekend. But lucky for you I had a free evening huh?

Anyway, off to update Days now. Is Sev just going to just let Harry apologize for his total obliviousness and have them work something out? Or will Sev be Sev? Lol.

J: I'll tell you! Snape's gonna...

#muffles J#...My darling muse...shut it. Or die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: This is pretty much an unfortunate note I feel is necessary so as to not leave readers hanging for ever-more. Lady Treason has left FF as most of you know by now and though we had great and numerous plans when we started this story, I honestly can say I cannot see myself finishing this without her. I suppose this is an extended A/N then… apologizing for letting you guys down. All I could think to do was to explain the entire plot we had planned and give you some closure in a compressed-superduper fast, summary. Enjoy =)

Everyone knows there was supposed to be a battle at the Ministry; we had some people to die to raise the heat under the Light side and Dumbledore to realize once and for all that Severus was truly no longer under his control. The Malfoys have become somewhat pawns to Harry and Voldemort, manipulated into furthering their goals and also on the more basic levels as playthings for Harry's amusement (after all he never did like Malfoy).

To keep this somewhat simple, we had plans where the world would become theirs, the two would conquer and a new regime of what their vision of the Wizarding World should be would come true. We even had plans for maybe a sequel if we felt the urge/path taking us towards an uprising (if we didn't kill all the Light off =p). However, instead, we come to this.

The end.

I want to thank you all for your loyalty and support, even today I am still getting reviews and notices for this story. I appreciated it all. Keep reading people,

Love

Tinks


End file.
